Demonlogy and Heartache
by rileyjaywinchester
Summary: Sequel to 'Two of Us on the Run', Laela stays behind with the Winchesters and trouble just keeps following. Meaning pulling Riley back into a world she'd all but rather forget. Surely things can't be worse than last time, right? Written with choimyeong. WILL NOT BE FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

_"This new 'Charlie Charlie' challenge has teens coming out of the woodwork on social media trying to summon this Mexican demon with pencils and a makeshift Ouija board,"_ Riley made a mental note to herself as she grabbed her coffee. "But this road about two miles north of my place - three motor cycle accidents in two days, even killed the alderman. Might be worth checking into." Walking back outside, she headed back to her place, knowing her mom was out running errands.

Riley hated looking up research alone, even though it had been a year since she'd gotten back from the Supernatural world that turned out to be real. Shortly after getting back to their world after finding the portal, Shania's parents had found out about her and Riley's relationship and had promptly disowned her the day she turned 18 and kicked her out of the house, as they had no tolerance for anything other than the Bible's word. This in turn caused a meltdown as the girl's anxiety and depression worsened, culminating in the text of _'I just don't feel anything about you...it's not your fault, I swear. But I think it'd be better if we just were friends.'_ Riley promptly dropped her phone upon reading it, though she didn't let the tears fall. It hurt, but truth be told she'd seen it coming. Actually the last she would ever hear from the shorter girl was - fittingly enough, mirroring the exact day they met with a simple text.

 _"Goodbye Dean."_

As soon as she got inside to the duplex she called home, Riley found the remote for the stereo system that was wired throughout the house and turned it on, typical classic rock filling every room in the house. Until the song switched.

 _"Loving can hurt ,_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing,_

 _That I know."_

"Fuck. NO! NOT RIGHT NOW!" The last time she'd heard that song was long before that last text, and it took everything in her power to not pick something up and throw in against the nearest wall - the only thing that kept her from doing so was the glimpse of the enochian tattoo on her right wrist bearing Carry On written in the angel language.

 _"And when it gets hard,_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive."_

"God, even just listening to this is making me want to cry...Anytime I hear it, I'm supposed to think of her. Man, I wonder..." Riley trailed off, smiling though she shook her head, "Y'think Dean would ever propose to her? How wild would that be if the next time something freaky happens and I ended up over there and they're freaking married!"

Realizing she was talking to herself, she sighed and slid down against the cabinet in the kitchen, hugging her knees as the song continued.

 _"We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken And times are forever frozen still."_

Suddenly, the music started cutting out, crackling and missing words.

 _"So you can keep me - pocket Of - ripped jeans_

 _...closer Til our eyes meet,_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me... home."_

"Sorry about it going fuzzy, just been hearing the song too much." Came a familiar voice. Laela was sitting perched on the windowsill, one leg crossed over the other.

"Hey Ri." She smiled.

The taller girl didn't move for a few seconds, not sure if the girl sitting there really was there.

"Laela? How'd you- holy shit, you haven't changed one bit in a year...and if you're here, where's the guys?"

"Out in Texas, kicking some measly demon asses." She chuckled.

"Yeah, but how are you here, I'm so confused..."

"A different door, pretty much. A more solid one." She answered. "Charlie, Cas, and I have been focused on stabilizing it for the past week. Rough work, yo."

"Not like the red one in Insidious, god that movie is terrifying."

"Sorry, red one in what...? Nevermind." Green eyes rolled carelessly.

Getting up from the floor, Riley looked around, wondering if Laela had come alone despite saying the boys were out.

"Shouldn't you be... Hunting with the boys?"

"No, not right now. I'm finishing up school and all that, so I didn't have time."

"School?" Riley's voice practically jumped an octave in surprise. "You, school. I just - I mean, I went back and I've been doing online courses here and there for that environmental geography degree, and I finally got that Starbucks job I wanted since I was 12, but - I can't see it. What're you going for, anyways?"

"Pre-med. Just finished it up for my BA. Was a lot easier at the new school than it was at Marquette, that's for damn sure."

The seraph watched as the girl opened her mouth and then closed it, trying to wrap her head around how prestigious of a feat that was.

"But Marquette's like - and pre-med is - I just - and I thought - that's amazing, good job. Not very many people can get through that program."

She turned and walked to the fridge, digging through the top shelf for something, pulling out a six pack of smirnoff ice a minute later, but at noticing the face Laela made, put it back.

"Forgot you don't like that stuff...I've got whiskey in the cabinet if you want to do some celebratory shots."

Laela shook her head again before rubbing her forehead slowly. As her hand returned to her side, a small flash registered in Riley's peripheral vision.

"Laela...can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, we've got a lot to catch up on - speaking of which, you're alone. Where's Shania?"

"We uh...kinda...we broke up three months ago. Guess real life wasn't working out so well for us. But I mean, good things sure happened to you, hey? How and when?"

Laela only smiled and rolled her eyes.

"He just asked. It wasn't anything special."

"Wasn't anything special?! YOU GOT A WINCHESTER TO PROPOSE TO YOU! HOW IS THAT NOT- OH MY CHUCK, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" And despite the pain of remembering the breakup, she forced an ecstatic smile as she vaulted forward to hug the seraph.

All of a sudden, she felt herself being moved backwards softly.

"But as long as we're talking about things that have changed in our lives - Riley, did your mom- I mean, it's just you here now, right?"

Riley tilted her head.

"Uh, no? I mean she just went out for a bit. So why'd you come by? I mean it wasn't just to say hello...Don't tell me the boys broke the world again..."

"All is well, young padawan." Laela rolled her eyes. "No, I know a certain someone said she'd kill me if she didn't get to go to my graduation. And then said she'd kill me if she wasn't standing in my wedding - but I mean, if she's not here-."

Riley's smile faded and her entire posture seemed to imitate a sad animal. "You wanted to talk to Shania, didn't you? Well you're stuck with me. Go find her if you want, though I don't know who she's with, parents kicked her out and-" the girl tried to keep tears inching to her eyes again. Geez, after three months, even her name still hurt. "Well? What're you waiting for? You probably don't want anything to do with me, after all the trouble I put you through over there. How I annoyed you and the others, hell, I almost got you killed."

"Almost got me killed three times, to be exact. Well, it's going to be harder now, with the two of you... We need both of you... We need all the help we can get. The demons are starting to show up more prominently, because of the fucker that tried riding me to town, and it's getting worse little by little." Laela looked down, expression almost ashamed. "We need more hunters because we're still out two... Sam and Dean still don't know."

"You're telling me we're actually going to have to find her?" Green eyes were blazing, though if it was hurt or anger the seraph couldn't tell.

"No? Hello, seraph! I already know where she is, and unless you have MAJOR heartburn about her coming besides 'wah, that's my ex', I'll go get her." Laela's voice rose in intensity, staring down Riley. "Yeah, whatever, these are things you don't want to hear. I'm saying them anyways because if you hold on too long, you're going to look like a fucking idiot. Take this from someone who's been there."

"Fine, fine, go get her. But I'll just - fuck, you thought the cosplay was bad last year, this year I'm not even gonna fucking try. You atleast have some form of -" Riley didn't even bother finishing her sentence, she just shook her head.

Laela raised an eyebrow. "Explain...?

"'Case you haven't noticed, after a breakup, I tend to have the life sucked out of my eyes, even though it's been three months. I take longer than usual to get over people...usually it's years before I jump back in. But no, the dead eyes thing? I'm not talking season one or two like AMKE was. This is nine or ten now, being I've been through a demon phase and lived.."

"We can have Cas wipe your memory if you'd like. Need you at 100% to get all this done and get this fucker ganked."

Her eyes lit up.

"Seriously? You can like just- all of that? Gone? I'm in! I just need to figure some stuff out first, can't you chill here for a few days? I mean it's not gonna follow you over here, is it?"

"The demon won't. But I'm still finishing a few classes before graduation and then finishing up details for the wedding... I can't stay here for too long. Plus the fact that I'm. Dead. Here." She sighed.

"Oh. That's right. But like - meaning we'd have to leave like tomorrow or something, right?"

"No... I have classes tomorrow. And I'd also enjoy meeting my fiancé when he gets home, since I've been gone the last two times he's been out for a hunt."

"So like leave today. Like, now?"

"Not this second now, but within the next four to five hours would be nice." The angel picked at her fingernails.

"But I can't just - Laela, I literally just got my life back together, though I'm not completely 'back to life' after said breakup, ooh hello idea! You think we could get me hooked up over there so I'd never have to come back if this whole thing blows up in our faces? I mean, yeah, my mother will have an absolute fit now but she'll get over it; and my job, and then..." Riley slid against the fridge, sitting on the floor, trying to think the to-do list through before she left.

"Riley, no. You live here." She cut off the sentence, voice leaking with authority.

"Then why have me playing portal leapfrog in the first place?! I just- god, we should have never left to come back here, things wouldn't have changed, I wouldn't still be reeling from a fucking series of texts."

"At least she told you herself. When Dean broke up with me after you guys left... He had Sam tell me. So boo fucking hoo. Hike up your goddamn bootstraps and keep walking." Laela had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"W-wait, he- but- oh, right, I forgot guys do that. Still. God, I just don't want anything to do with - I don't even know anymore. I'm tired. I miss - I don't even know what my point is. Just do your thing so I can start to feel better, maybe if I'm killing something I'll feel better."

"So come with. Maybe y'all can talk and actually stay friends. Or I'll just lock both of you in different rooms. All up to you."

"Lock us in different rooms - God, you know what line I'd end up pulling, and I can tell you right now she'd punch me for it. But yeah, alright, alright, I'll come with. Just let me leave a note for mum, I'll say I'm on a road trip or something."

"Alright." She snapped her fingers, and there were fully packed bags sitting by the door. "Just check those to make sure I didn't forget anything."

Riley dug through the closest one, grabbing out a flannel and pulling it on before zipping the bag back up and walking across the room for the dry erase marker, scribbling a note on the whiteboard left on the fridge.

"Think our phones'll work over there? I mean I don't want her thinking I've gone missing again...Or we could just check in from time to time..."

"Yeah, your mom sees Dean and she'd turn into Becky-" Laela added offhand.

"Don't say that. We have enough holy water here and the silver to do the tests, and well-" Riley turned and looked at Laela. "I know you really wanna go, but I just wanna see my room one last time just in case we don't ever make it back."

Laela rolled her eyes and then made a face, looking around as she heard feathers.

"Castiel, why are you here?" She scowled.

"Wondering why you were taking so long," He almost smiled as he watched Riley take the stairs two at a time, Laela following with a defeated sigh, he walking up after her.

"Alright, what the hell is so speci- Ri, you're fucking insane."

Walking into the room, Laela facepalmed and shook her head at the devil's trap on the floor, though she bent to look at it.

"Is this-"

"Duck tape. Mom wouldn't let me use real paint, but it'll come up and it's easy to break, you just need to pull a section back. Got the idea after spending a little too much time on tumblr," Riley shrugged as she perched on her bed, looking around as though it was the last time she was going to be in the room.

"Okay, think that's enough nostalgia time!" Laela complained, standing back up as her eyes glowed, the duck tape suddenly beginning to look a lot less like regular duct tape and more like the design was etching itself into the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just needed to grab these," Riley explained, getting off the bed and heading to her dresser, digging through the top drawer and pulling multiple airsoft guns out, tucking a beretta into her jeans before running a hand around the Taurus, noticing the initials etched into the hilt.

"...This was the first thing she learned to shoot with..." She whispered almost to herself, before sighing, "Think I've got everything, we can go."

"Finally." And with a snap they were at a storage lot.

"So this is where that door is, hm? Man, this is already three times the size of my dorm room, how much crap do you have?"

"This isn't where the door is. I just need a few things." Laela touched the door and then opened it.

"And then? You're all still at the bunker, right? Wait, that's a stupid question, of course you are."

She nodded, walking inside. There was stacks of things, all of Laela's personal belongings from her time there as Izza. A soft sigh was emitted as she walked through the best piles, having a few of her buffel bags and suitcases.

"Not fair, I get two bags and you have a friggin' storage unit. Then again you've probably taken over the bunker though so - you should just take over a shelf in the bathroom and watch Dean freak out - y'know when you move in together that's when the headaches start."

"I have my own bathroom. Thank god. There's two full, and Sam and Dean share. Charlie does use mine when she's over though." She began looking for items. "Also, your stay is temporary. I don't know when I will be able to get back here, and if this stuff will be here if I do get back. Might as well take what I can get." She grabbed a free picture frames and looked at them quietly.

"But what if I want to stay? I can just - I could jump between the two, like the Doctor! Or like - c'mon Charlie went to Oz and came back, world jumping can't be that hard!"

"Riley..." She warned.

"Fine. I get it." The girl snapped, one hand lifting to run through her hair. "But you had to wait a year for this?"

"Yeah... A really long year..." Her voice was far away as she stared at the picture in the frame she was holding.

Of course, the minute Riley went to touch said frame, Laela didn't think and lashed out, hand flicking to throw the girl into another nearby pile of stuff.

"Ouch, jeez, forgot what that felt like..." she complained, nearly laughing as she rubbed the side of her head.

Laela didn't apologize, instead picking up another picture before grabbing them all and setting then in the corner of the suit case.

"What else... What else. AH!" She yelled, piping to another pile and pulling out a blue colored digital camouflage uniform.

"There you are. I might need you soon." And they went in a duffel.

The process went on for fifteen minutes, and soon, every last thing that had held true importance to Laela was packed and ready to go.

"We good now? So now where's the door this time?"

With a snap, they were in an alley behind a random back building in downtown Chicago.

"Here. Kinda like the train station in Harry Potter. Grab your stuff and walk towards it. You don't need to run."

"Oh come on you tell me it's like Harry Potter and then I don't need to- yeah, like I'm gonna listen to that after waiting twenty one years for a letter that never came." Riley brushed off the Seraph's words, smiling as she picked up her bags and of course, took off at full speed towards said wall.

"HERE GOES NOTH-" it cut off as the girl seemed to collide with the wall, going through it as though it literally was nothing more than one of those plastic wrap pranks.

Cas went after her, and Laela followed after, shaking her head.

Boy oh boy were things going to be interesting when everyone noticed how much Riley had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly enough, the portal lead them to the side woods of the bunker. Laela snapped, and their bags disappeared inside.

"Charlie!" She yelled out.

"YOU MADE IT BACK IN ONE PIECE!" Crazy red hair came screaming from in the yard and tackled the seraph, sending them both careening to the ground.

"Jeez Char, yes I made it back." Laela laughed. "Are the boys back yet?"

"Sam just texted about ten ago and said they'd be home in an hour."

"Good." The angel smiled. "I'm tired of Dean being pissy because I'm not greeting him when he gets home."

"Swear to god I never ever thought I'd hear you say that." Riley said, watching as the two got up. "I mean, it's still weird, after everything last year - that this is all real and whatnot. And uh, what happened to locking me in a separate room? Looks like we forgot somebody."

Laela looked at the now-again-hunter. "Uhh... Well..."

Castiel cut her off. "I don't want her here."

Riley's eyes widened and her jaw practically fell off at the comment.

"FIN-A-FUCKING-LLY! Just is weird you're the one saying it, Cas. What's wrong, 'fraid I'd relapse and try to guilt my ex into getting back together?"

Cas gave her a disgusted look. "This has nothing to do with your preferences, and honestly, just because of that comment, I wish I could bring her here." Laela looked at him, and his voice calmed slightly. "No, she's not coming back to this world because Agaliarept is looking for angel vessels to take over, since they're stronger. And while she is a good fighter if you really need her, she isn't strong enough to fight off Lucifer's right hand man. She's nothing but a liability. Don't for one second think I made this decision to sate your tastes."

Riley blinked, one hand resting over her heart.

"Ouch, that hurt - but no seriously, I mean, hello, right, my tastes - when we're all unpacked, remind me to hit a bar later tonight, I could use the practice again."

And then, naturally, Charlie decided to chime in.

"If it's whiskey, I'm in."

Laela looked at her. "Where are you on your research?"

"Well... I'm done!" She looked at the group nervously.

"You've never been a good liar, Char." Laela laughed. "We'll all go out tonight."

"Just like old times. Now - Laela - please tell me whatever room that's farthest from yours and Dean's isn't taken yet? I get I probably deserve payback but for now I just really want to take a nap." Riley started, walking off towards the door.

Cas and Laela looked at each other. "Are you sure you want that room...?" Laela started.

"Whatever's farthest from the two of you. And come on, what's with the hesitation?"

"You really don't remember." Cas thought out loud. Laela looked back at him before facing Riley again.

"That was your room the first time we were here, Riley."

She stopped dead in her tracks, not even turning around.

"Then hell fuckin' no. I'll just go grab a lore book and stretch out on the couch for now, might as well run a refresher course. That Charlie Charlie thing happening here too?"

"Charlie..." Laela only had a blank look on her face. "No clue what you're talking about."

Riley turned back to the group and sighed.

"It's supposedly summoning this Mexican demon through a homemade crossed ouija board and two pencils, then a chant. Kids have been going missing over on my side of the door, and if that weren't bad enough, it's blown up on social media - it's worse than the hellhound's lair fiasco way back when! I mean, I'd been looking into it before Laela showed up, but - I'd rather not do all that work alone. I'm gonna go do whatever, I need to think. Somebody shout if you need me."

The group watched as the hunter disappeared into the bunker, one hand absentmindedly balled into a fist at her side at the mere continued mention of how life was since the break up.

She didn't want to be doing any of that alone, and now half wondered why the fuck they'd gone home in the first place. But it was the past, and there was no use in fighting what she couldn't change.

Laela shook her head and walked inside, heading for the kitchen.

Figuring he'd at least try to pick up where Charlie had left off with research, Cas turned to look at the redhead.

"Where did you leave off?" He asked, knowing there were at least five or six open books spread out on the library's main table.

"Third book, dog earred it so it shouldn't be too hard to find the page. And - what's with Riley? I remember last time she was here, no one could keep her off the shorter angel she went home with. Did they-"

"Yes. I'm not aware of the full story, but it appears the two haven't talked in quite awhile. Perhaps that's why she's so bitter."

Charlie almost smiled, having been in the hunter's position a few times before.

"I'll go talk to her."

"That might not be the best idea, she's known for...lashing out at times."

Charlie shrugged, walking inside.

Cas simply looked after her, angel-ing into the library and picking up the book she'd mentioned.

* * *

"When did you say they'd be back?" Laela whined impatiently to the redhead as she was sitting on the counter.

"They should've been back nearly two hours ago. I wonder…"

"Great. I can't even just worry about not having seen my boyfriend in two weeks, I have to worry that Satan's little bitch might've taken them. Adorable." The seraph huffed and went for the bottle of whiskey as Charlie stopped her.

"Remember what I said? No more drinking for stupid reasons. You managed to almost kill yourself after those two left, now stop. Just be patient." She scolded.

"Waiting's the hardest part," Laela replied, old lyrics coming to mind. "But seriously, it's not like them to be this late."

"Maybe there's another good reason, look at it that way! They could've stopped and planned a surprise or something, though I doubt we'd ever see Dean walk in with-" Charlie's sentence died on her lips as Laela shook her head.

"I'm supposed to be surprising him, not the other way around if that's where you thought that was going." She sighed. "He probably expects me to be at school, and he wouldn't go visit there, if that's what you were going to say." She added as Charlie started to open her mouth.

Her head snapped to the left as they heard the familiar sound of the Impala pulling up.

Naturally, before Charlie could say anything, Laela had taken off, before stopping herself.

"Okay sorry, I know you told me to stay calm, I will, I will." She slowly walked back, ignoring the I-told-you-so look she was getting from Charlie.

Both looked up as the main door opened.

"Sammy, I'm telling you - text her when we know we're not going to be late, god, Charlie's probably freaking out 'cuz we're late and-"

Dean paused, finally turning to look to the girls, eyes widening as he saw Laela.

She smiled softly to him. "Hey, baby… Welcome home."

It had been two weeks since the last time he'd seen her, and he didn't feel bad about reverting to typical airport-couple enthusiasm as he bounded down the stairs two at a time, managing to misstep near the bottom of the staircase, making Laela laugh as she ran towards him.

As he caught himself, she nearly flew into his arms, and they careened to the floor, the angel giggling as she looked at him, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

Charlie couldn't help giggling slightly at the scene before her.

"I'm surprised you're home, didn't you have class? And then there's all that with the portal-" Dean cut himself off as he leaned in to kiss Laela.

She kissed him back passionately and then shook her head. "Nope, no class today. And no, we got the portal stabilized and we've already gone through it and gotten back."

"Which means the two of them are probably already annoying the crap out of you, Cas and Charlie, right?" he asked, as the two of them detangled and stood up.

"Just Riley…" Laela looked away.

"But they were- wow, ok. People change." And somehow he sounded surprised, given the last time he'd seen the two they'd been clinging to each other like the world was going to end.

"Yeah. And Riley doesn't know, but Shania snapped out on me when I went to find her, since I went there first…" Laela rolled her eyes. "I nearly killed her. But Riley thinks I JUST came looking for her, so no one needs to know I just said that." She finished, looking around.

Charlie nodded, now knowing that, she definitely needed to talk to Riley about it later.

"What'd she snap on you for? I can understand if she didn't want to get dragged back into this, seeing as she almost died, but-"

"Really. Really? God, I can't get away from it! This is karma kicking me in the ass for every single thing I did last year." Riley walked in, saw the two and rolled her eyes, "It's payback, I get it. I'm still happy for you two."

"Nice to see you to- what'd you- not again-" Dean sighed at taking in the hunter who had just walked in, the girl was in the most worn in pair of jeans he'd ever seen, and for once she didn't have the damn leather jacket, it had been traded for a navy blue utility one over a red button down he hadn't seen her in before.

And then there was the lack of accessories, last time he'd seen her, she'd had a necklace, four different bracelets, a black banded diver's watch and a sterling silver ring that had been part of a set, as Shania had worn one as well. All that remained this time was a simple braided leather bracelet. Riley's hair originally had reached about just past her shoulders when it wasn't pulled up and pinned back into a quiff reminiscent of Morrissey's. A year had changed that, because it just - well, it kind of was freaking him out.

Laela looked to Dean. "I'll tell you later. and yes, she did the thing. Oh, hey Sam...Sorry, kinda forgot you were there..." Laela apologized with a soft laugh as she walked over to the younger Winchester and hugged him hello.

"I'm guessing the hunt went pretty well then?" Charlie asked, walking over to hug both of the boys as well.

Both boys nodded in response.

"Well good. Laela and I were thinking it would be a good idea to get everyone out tonight, just like old times. Figured we'd maybe all hit a bar or something."

"Yeah, 'cuz I need the practice now that I can look around again," Riley added, trying to suppress the scoff as Dean once again did a double take.

Sam, finally noticing Riley, turned to look at her and had near the same reaction Dean did.

"Dude, she's pretty much a shorter you with boobs."

This time Laela snickered, surprised Sam had said it before she'd gotten the chance to.

"She might look like him, but hello, I've got the personality! And don't you dare-" she paused, holding up a hand towards Riley, who only ran a hand through her hair and winked at the angel before walking away.

"Love you too, sweetheart. Guess it's kinda nice bein' back."

Charlie's gaze followed the hunter as she left, half of her mind thinking that maybe that wink hadn't totally been directed at Laela, the other half wondering if a rule 63'd Dean actually existed. Sam couldn't help laughing as Laela turned back to Dean, who had froze. She waved her hand infront of his face a few times before he grabbed it and placed a kiss to her palm before finally speaking.

"She does anything like that again directly to you and I see it, I'm gonna puke."

"Y'know or you could just murder her like you threatened to the first time around." Laela brought up, smiling as Dean laced their fingers together as she leaned against him.

"...You say that like it would be the easiest thing to do." Dean countered, turning their hands to once again look at the ring situated on her left. There he smiled softly as he saw his mom's wedding ring, one of the most special things the boys had. Dean had actually asked Sam for permission before he had taken it from the small box of belongings to give to his girlfriend. His angel deserved the ring of an angel, was how he had put it to Laela, though he could say it more clearly now than the sputtering way he had the night he had asked her to marry him.

"Compared to the stuff you usually deal with, honey, it would be. Now c'mon, Cas mentioned earlier there's another lead - whatever Charlie was working on, there might be another case from it we can start looking into, he's in the library."

"But we just got back!" Sam almost complained, though he smiled as Laela practically dragged Dean down the hall.

Following after them, Sam realized they weren't going the right way.

"Uh, you two, the library's that wa-" he started before Laela turned to him and grinned.

"Oh, did you think I meant all of us? Sorry Sammy, but it's been two weeks since I've seen your brother, and since we're going out later I'm taking the free time now."

Dean looked at his younger brother and shrugged, there was no way he was going to argue when presented with an opportunity for sex when it clearly was overdue.

"I should've seen that coming, but I'll be in library then looking into whatever Cas thinks he's found. When you guys are ready to go later just come grab us I guess. And just...don't be too loud?"

Both Dean and Laela laughed in the 'you think you're funny/yeah right/sure whatever' way before practically tripping over each other to get to Dean's room.

Sam looked at Charlie.

"You coming? It was your research after all."

She shook her head.

"Think I'm gonna go talk to Riley...Cas said she's prone to lashing out, that true?"

"Depends on the subject. If she's as much as like Dean as we think she is now just judging but what we just saw though, she's not gonna want to talk about Shania much. It's all part of that touchy-feely crap they usually avoid."

Charlie shrugged, "Might as well give it a shot, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Riley was laying on the couch in the living room, completely stretched out and fiddling with her phone, trying to get the various new apps to work, as it had updated the moment she'd walked through the portal.

"God I forgot how much I hate technology," she grumbled, exiting out of said app screen to default into her messages, opening up a new one and scrolling through her contacts list.

 _I should just delete her number. Hanging on like this is going to kill me, Laela's right._

As her thumb lingered over the old nickname on the contact list, a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Can we talk?"

Riley sat straight up and nearly fell off the couch as Charlie sat down in front of it, flipping the TV on.

"Well the last time I heard that from someone-"

"Yeah, I kinda heard. It sucks when that happens." Charlie laughed lightly, "Here, there's not much on, but it's better than sitting here wallowing in pity over the past. I know you must have loved her, just from the way you two were last time I saw-" She didn't pause fast enough before hurt flashed in green eyes.

"I'm not - look, she couldn't even break up with me face to face! Do you know what that feels like?! It was a _text_ message! And I mean, I'm really happy for Dean and Laela but - god, it's times like these that I just shut down. God I wish I was still able to demon out, I wouldn't feel anything that way."

"You demon out and I'd have to kill you." came the reply, though the hunter wasn't sure if the girl was kidding or not.

"What, you'd bother sticking me with Ruby's knife?"

"If it'd put you outta your misery, why not?"

Riley shook her head, desperately trying to think of anything she could to change the subject before she remembered something about Charlie she knew she could use to annoy Laela.

"So...what I said earlier, about going to the bar...do you - you do that alot?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Not really. I mean I'd go with Laela for a few drinks when the guys were away on hunts, but other than that it's not much fun."

"Not much fun? Are you kidding? You just need to find the right people to talk to - throw 'em a smile, make it worth their while - you're telling me you've never brought somebody back here from the bar?"

Now a smile was slowly inching across Riley's face, and she tossed her phone to the chair across the room, sliding down to sit on the floor besides the redhead.

"I don't usually get very far...there's not many people I find that are my type."

Riley almost snorted, _dare she?_ Laela and the boys would murder her, but then again, they all were going out for drinks when the boys got back.

"You're got a type? We all do I guess. Light eyed, tall and preferably not blonde - and one that knows what alcohol she's partial to. What's yours?"

Charlie looked at her and raised an eyebrow, trying to act like she hadn't purposeful caught the drift that the hunter was exclusive to feminine romantic interaction.

"Laela didn't mention? Anything with boobs, really. And since we're talking about the bar later, you have a preference to your drink?"

Riley nodded, "Neat whiskey or tequila, though with that I've _got_ to be careful. You know the song. But seriously, if we're talking about that stuff - I love that stage of being tipsy where you're completely coherent and know exactly what's going on but you feel so loose and free at the same time and your typing skills blow but you can feel the blood flowing throughout your entire body and it's just warm, fuzzy and amazing."

Charlie smiled.

"Well tonight's gonna be great then."

* * *

Another huff passed Laela's lips as she watched Dean research page after page on his laptop.

Yeah, she knew she was spoiled by his attention, and she really didn't care that she was pissed over something as little as him researching instead of paying attention to her.

All she cared about, was that she was _pissed_ about it.

After hearing Riley mentioning multiple times that there was a case in her world, he tried looking into it in theirs, just to see. The whole thing was stupid really, a simple gravitational trick of the mind was how most were explaining it, but that didn't make the disappearances any less disturbing. And then, to make matters worse, after clicking off like four different sites on the issue, there came a link to something altogether more dangerous.

"Are people _really_ this stupid? Just goes back to what I've said before - demons I get, people are crazy," he spoke aloud, scrolling through the various summoning 'games' on the article, not just for this Charlie Charlie demon, but Bloody Mary, Pazuzu and Belphegor; along with the mindless reddit creepshow humor.

"Yeah, stupid, uhuh." She rolled her eyes. "Dean, get off that computer." She whined, crawling behind him and throwing her arms over his shoulders, leaning against his back.

He tilted his head back to look at her, but didn't move otherwise.

"Like you're going to make me."

"Dean!" She made a face and then pouted at him, bouncing on her knees against the mattress. "It hasn't even been two days and you're already all over that laptop!"

"Considering I was all over you last night, I think that's a fair trade off," he grinned, one hand moving to her hair to pull her head down slightly so he could kiss her, though his other hand stayed on the keyboard.

"That's not fair at all." She mumbled against his lips.

"You're impossible." he muttered almost darkly when the kiss broke, though he shut the laptop and moved it onto the dresser, waiting for her to finally react now that she'd gotten her way.

It didn't take long until the angel was on his lap, a victorious smile plastered along her face. "I always get my way." She giggled.

"Kinda miss the times when you didn't," he argued with a smile, kissing her.

"Do you really?" She cupped his cheeks with her hands, kissing him back gently. "I mean... We have more sex now than we did before..."

"Well that's not because you're always getting your way." He rolled his eyes before shifting them both, she laying down and stretching out with the most obvious 'come and get me' smirk he'd ever seen.

"How can you be sure?" She winked, stretching out and making sure she arched her back up slightly as she did, waiting for him to pounce.

It took all of two seconds for any thought of reasearch to leave his mind as he crawled up to straddle her, leaning down and kissing her deeply, one of his hands in her hair as the other ran down her body, forgetting how much he missed her while he was away on hunts.

She hummed softly against his lips, legs wrapping loosely around his lower waist, one hand in his hair and the fingertips of the other pressing against his back as she adjusted under him.

"I can never get enough of this," he murmured when they both broke for air, his head moving to the crook of her neck as he started to kiss and bite, wanting to leave marks, remembering how it was one of the first things she'd said when she'd attempted to control the now non-existent demon so long ago.

Though this time, nothing hurt as his teeth only left small, temporary marks on her neck. It even tickled, and she giggled softly in response.

He pulled back to look at her, kissing her forehead.

"If I had known this was where this was going, you should've distracted me sooner."

"Baby, you really should've known." She smiled up to him.

"I mean, you're predictable, but not that predictable."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him back in for another kiss.

He couldn't help smiling into it, flipping them so he was on his back and she was perched over him, his hands reaching to pull her shirt over her head. She winked as the thin cotton nightshirt landed somewhere across their room, one of her hands reaching behind her to unhook her bra as one of his own ran along the buttons of her spine, sending a shiver through the seraph's body.

She leaned back and tsked slightly as he sat up at the same time to flip his own shirt over his head, but then their lips were connected again as his hands moved to her sides and they moved again, her hands scaling down his back and her hips arched into him.

"Would you make up your mind already?" she teased. "And you say I'm impossible. You know what, just lay down, I want to be on top." She mumbled softly, looking up at him with lusted eyes.

His eyes widened at her comment and he turned over to the free half of the bed, flopping on his back and folding his hands behind his head.

"You've gotta learn, sweetheart, sometimes I do that to get you exactly like this. And do I love it, now, c'mon!"

"Doth speak too much, Dean Winchester." Her lips crashed against his and she rolled on top of him, her hips moving expertly against him as she bit at his bottom lip, before her tongue slipped into his mouth, a low hum emulating from her.

 _Strawberries and whiskey._ Not that he hadn't noticed it a million times before, but now, with everything mostly planned for the wedding and whatnot, he could focus on the little details. Her taste alone conjured memories of summer nights watching the sun slink down into the horizon - well, that's if they weren't digging up graves into the late hours of the night only to watch it rise again.

Their tongues danced, one of his hands moving to her hair, noticing how long it'd gotten - usually he didn't pay attention, but - geez, since _when_ did making out mean getting analytical?

A stuttered moan broke him from his thoughts, and he left out a pleasure sigh as her hips changed pace, movements becoming heated as her fingers twisted in his longer than usual hair.

"You need a haircut, love..." She smiled against his lips, and he groaned as her nails curled into his shoulders.

"Later." It was nearly a growl as his hands anchored to her hips, holding her tightly.

"Later means you most likely won't do it! Right now sounds perfect." She purred.

"You even move to grab scissors when you've got me like this and I'm gonna pin you back down." It wasn't a warning, it was a promise she could hear.

And is if on cue, her hips moved as she started to get up.

"No." Leaning up to nip her nose, Dean flipped them again, pulling her arms above her head as he buried his head into the side of her neck, intent on leaving marks.

Laela exhaled softly and smiled, intent on taking her time and really enjoying this, since it wasn't often that dean actually turned away from his laptop before she was promising him sex. And if she was honest with herself, she liked the softer side of her fiance too.

"Aww, baby, don't tell me no." She pouted.

His head lifted to rest their foreheads together, he smiling.

"Or what? It's not like you can do anything about it."

"Remember I'm not human? I can go anywhere I want, honey." She smirked. "Just let my hands go or I won't be under you anymore."

Not wanting to risk her disappearing, he did as she wanted.

She smiled softly as one hand rested against his cheek, the other running through the back of his hair as she felt him slip his arm under her, pulling her even closer to him. Her face flushed just slightly and she pressed her lips to his softly, hoping he hadn't noticed.

Dean smiled, that hadn't been the first time she'd made that threat, though she had yet to take the follow through seriously.

Laela shook her head. "I need need to follow through on the threat because you don't ever challenge it." She laughed, breaking the kiss and smiling as Dean rested his forehead against hers again.

"And I never will. You're cuddly as hell tonight, what's up with that?"

"I needed attention."

He scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"When _don't_ you need attention?"

"When I was used to spending so much time with you. With school and your constants hunts, it's not often we get more than a day or two with each other." She wiggled under him. "We've been home together three days and I'm just needy."

"Well if you're really that needy, sweetheart we can fix that. Three days and we've only sex like, what, twice? Knowing you I'd've expected you to be a bit more - less composed."

She huffed. "I'm trying to be cute, don't get me started on this I just want to take it slow." She stated, even though she knew that would now be the exact opposite of what he would do.

" _You?_ Take it slow? My Laela, take things _slow?_ Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée?"

"Pardon you, you are the first person I had slept with within four months of knowing them. The first!" She made a face.

Dean rolled his eyes and reached to pull his boxers off.

"Yeah, this was also maybe an hour after meeting me? May I remind you of the bet?"

"It was the next night, Dean. Not an hour. I wouldn't let any of you come near me that first day because I was so scared."

"Right, because a seraph somehow thinks a hunter is going to kill her. 'Course that was before we knew so whatever but. Next night, sure. Still was one of the better highlights of the week."

"First time I've ever had sex in the front seat of an old car." Laela smiled.

"Sure as hell wasn't the last. Hell if there ever will be a last." He leaned in and kissed her, breaking to look in her eyes.

"You want to flip again, or are you going to let me just do it this time?"

"So impatient." Laela rolled her eyes, leaning forward to kiss him, cuing him that she wanted him on top.

And Dean wasn't going to wait any longer - by the time one of her hands was resting on his shoulder and he'd put himself at her entrance, he didn't bother to wait for the nod before pushing in, her hand clawing into said shoulder.

A breathy moan filled the room, Laela's eyes drifted closed as her head fell back into the pillow. "Ahh… Dean…"

"That's it, sweetheart. See, why'd you want to take this slow, hm?"

She could hear the smirk, so naturally a hand tightened up into his hair, causing him to growl on the next thrust.

She felt goosebumps race up her spine and shivered softly, the pads of her fingers gripping hard into his shoulder as her legs were pushed apart more. Another moan left her lips, and she bit down on her lip to quiet herself.

His lips found hers before she needed to quiet herself again, and the kiss was long and tender, contrary to the 'taking it slow' remark.

"I love you." The words were a whisper against Dean's lips.

"Love you more, no contest." His tone was sure, this was a teenage argument he wasn't willing to get into.

"There's plenty of contest there, baby."

"No. There's. _Not._ " Each word was punctured with another thrust and kiss.

A soft moan left her lips at each thrust, her fingertips digging into his shoulders even more.

"See? You know better than to argue with me." She could hear the smile, though the slight laugh after only made her want to test it.

The feeling of grace swept over him and he was on his back. "I'm sorry, what?" And her hips stopped.

He tilted his head and glared, though the effect was punctured by the near almost annoyed whine.

"Oh god not this again...I can't...you just - you-"

"Use your words sweetheart. What do you want, baby?" She purred, her voice silky as she leaned down against him. "Tell me exactly what you want."

" _You._ Move, now, please. God I hate when you do this...don't you know what you're doing to me?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. You said you didn't want to take it slow, so I'm not going to." Her eyes glowed momentarily. "You want something, you can take it now."

Seeing her eyes glow only made him smirk.

She looked at him for a moment. "Why the smirk?"

"Last time something like this happened we ended up in a room full of mirrors, and I think you remember that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember that. And it's a good memory." She winked. "You know what would be great?"

"You moving?" He wondered hopefully, voice brightening at the thought of her teasing ending, though he knew he deserved all of it someway or another.

She only shook her head, tapping his nose.

"Nope." She laughed. "I've only done this once, and it turned a mediocre lay into the best night of my life at the time."

"Wh-what's the only thing you've done once? You're so- hell you're a walking kink diary but..." He paused, suddenly _very_ concerned as to what she was thinking. "It's not gonna kill me, is it?"

"Some people think it would, but no." She moved her hips slightly to ease the look of irritation on his face. "Dean, have you ever smoked?"


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes went wide.

"Like 'Last Dance with Mary Jane' smoke? Marijuana? No. And you're saying you _have_?! Holy crap there's still stuff about you I don't know."

"Smoking is how I made it through high school on the honor's list. I was 'high' honors." She giggled. "Of every single illegal thing you've done, you've never smoked? Really?!"

He shrugged, his hand moving down her back.

"Guess when you put it like that, it's not the worst thing I'd have tried, assuming that's where you're going with this."

She only smiled. "Do you want to?"

He nodded.

"Hey, if you've got stuff, I'll try anything once."

"Well…" She bit her lip. "I, uh.. Can be right back."

"What like _now?_ Are you- we're kinda in the middle of-" the thought of her completely disregarding the current situation to get high only short circuited his reasoning.

"I promise to give you the best night of your life." Laela leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "You can't even imagine how good it feels."

"But-"

"Baby, don't you trust me? Trust me on this. I will make it worth stopping now."

"Sweetheart I trust you, it's just - are you seriously thinking that-"

But suddenly she was standing, pulling on clothes and shoes and grabbing her wallet and she was gone.

Dean looked at the exact spot she'd been perched on top on him for probably five seconds before it registered that she wasn't in the room.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the seraph walked in through the front door, bag clutched closely to her body as she ghosted through the research areas and back into the corridor.

She attempted to open the door to her and Dean's shared room, and cursed when it was locked. "The one time we lock the door. Sometimes I just want to walk through doors like a normal human." She muttered, gracing herself into the room.

Dean was sitting against the headboard in a pair of dark sweatpants, his face shoved in a car magazine.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, buying from a dispensary is different than from a dealer…"

"You sure it's like, legit though? I mean, I'm all for trying it, I just don't want to die. Again."

"Are you scared?" She laughed. "It's not like we're shooting up heroin. It's not going to kill you. But you'll really need this." She threw him a bottle of water.

He caught it and looked at her.

"No I'm not scared. It's just something new."

The smell hit him first, as she sat down, grabbing one of her wedding magazines to make a flat surface to work. She broke apart pieces and hummed.

A few minutes later, Dean was looking at the blunt in her hand.

"It looks… Like a brown cigarette."

"You smoke it like a cigarette, so." She answered, securing the blunt between her lips and looking for her lighter.

"How soon does it hit you?"

"Depends. It may hit you right away, it may take a few minutes." She inhaled and then held her hand to him, cuing him to take it. Thick smoke fell from her lips and she let her breath out.

He looked at it and then back to her before lifting it to his lips.

"God I hope you're right. That promise better come true."

She smiled softly as she watched him.

Not even a minute later, and _something_ had just flipped. Dean had his hand up to his face, head tilted before he turned to look at her.

"This is the best idea you've ever had. This is - heh, my god- I love you!"

Laela looked at him, stifled laughter held behind a hand to her mouth. "Easy, tiger, we still have to finish this."

" _Finish_ that? I think you mean other stuff."

She sighed and licked her thumb, putting out the cherry on the blunt.

"Alright, I promised."

He grinned, trying to get up before putting a hand to his head.

"Holy- how do people even move?"

"You'll get used to it in a few minutes. Just keep yourself moving and don't move too fast at first." She pulled off her hoodie, revealing the black lace bra she had just purchased, the top of the garter belt peeking from the top of her jeans.

His eyes widened, though his pupils were already blown. Leaning forward and kissing her, one hand slid to her jeans, wondering why she all of a sudden had switched for fancier lingerie.

Her lips were on fire from his touch, and she slipped into his lap, her hips moving against him. She sighed against his lips, smiling softly into the heated kiss.

It tingled, not quite like whiskey, but it was still an interesting sensation for Dean, who by now thought he at least had some control and moved to hold her, one hand playing with her hair as they kissed.

She shivered, cupping his cheeks as her tongue slipped into his mouth, her hands moving for a moment as if she didn't know what to do with them, before they rested on his shoulders, pushing him back down against the sheets.

He groaned slightly and the world around him spun as he was pushed down, but he managed to focus on how Laela currently was perched on him and that fuzziness was replaced by a sudden and unwarranted need to just _feel,_ to make sure she was real and not a hallucination that a drug like this probably could - oh, wait, this wasn't acid.

The loud moan that came from the angel broke him from the trance, and she broke the kiss, standing and working on the button of her jeans.

"You're already acting like you're used to th- _woah._ You need to wear more stuff like this!" God, at the sight of her jeans dropping and her shirt being tugged over her head, Dean all but turned back into the five year old that would marvel at the Christmas tree and presents on the 25th when he caught a full glance at the set she had on.

"Told you I'd make it worth it." She smirked, falling back into his lap, only looking at him instead of leaning into him.

When she didn't move, his hands found her hips with a growl as he started moving her, already impatient to find out what the sex was going to be like considering the high already was a trip.

"Oh, someone's impatient. Wait." The seraph's voice was almost stern, and would have been taken seriously had she not giggled as she looked into his eyes.

"You promised. You can't just leave me like that."

"Oh yes, I can." She laughed. "Like I said before. You want something, take it."

He shook his head, noticing she was repeating herself in way of a challenge. Not that that was going to last long once he noticed the bra had a zipper in front of it.

Knowing she wouldn't be expecting it, he leaned forward and undid it with his teeth, afterwards pulling the straps down and throwing it across the room.

She looked at him with an almost annoyed expression. "At least you didn't damage it. I'd have killed you for that one."

He shrugged, hands tracing down her sides before coming to rest on the straps of the garter belt. Knowing he'd likely be murdered if he tried to get everything off in one go, it was about time he returned the favor and took things slow as far as getting the rest of her outfit off was concerned.

Her hand slipped down and simply popped the four clips, not taking any chances with him attempting to do it.

"Thanks, cause you know that was gonna be impossible. When'd you get this? You've never worn it before." He realised as he pulled the stockings down and off, leaving her only in the underwear.

"I got it like…. How long have I been back? It was after I bought the jane." She smiled sheepishly. "All for you."

He nodded, before finally moving to flip them, trailing kisses down her face, chest and stomach, hands reaching for the no-doubt expensive black lace panties she had on.

Laela licked her lips as she looked down, before deciding to close her eyes. She knew how this worked, and the surprise was one of the best parts about the experience.

Dean watched her, completely transfixed at how calm she was for a few seconds before the underwear had joined the bra, and then, before she could react, he'd stayed there and kissed her core, hands tightening on her hips.

It felt like someone had dipped her in gasoline and lit her up, except the burn was pleasant, and Laela's hands tangled into the hair on the top of the hunter's head. "Oh, god, baby…"

He laughed against her, lifting his face only slightly to graze teeth lightly against her clit, far too addicted to the feel of her hands in his hair as they pulled in response.

Chills ran up her spine and she yelped, her hips moving slightly against his mouth, toes curling.

By the time he'd dig his nails in and had started using his tongue, the angel was a mewling mess, on sensory overdrive.

Loud, long toneful moans lefts her lips, glittered by cusses and his name. She arched her back hard and continued moving her hips, whining lustfully at the marks his nails were making on her skin.

" _Fuck."_ It was a practical hiss that left his lips as he lifted his head to suck at her clit, fingers entering where his tongue had left, knowing to curl enough to make her louder.

And louder she was, her hands moving from his hair to dig into the bedsheets, her nails nearly talons as if she was holding on for dear life. "Fuck, Dean, oh my- Agh, god…"

He grinned, looking at her, hair messed up and lips shiny as his hands kept moving.

"You're right, this was worth it. I've never heard you like this."

"S-shut up…" Her voice was weak, most of her energy failing in her shaking legs. "J-just… Good god… I need you, Dean."

 _That_ did it, and despite the high, Dean was able to move pretty well, climbing back up her body, one hand pulling sweatpants off as he looked at her.

This time there was a nod, and like before, a breathless moan left her lips as he entered her deeply.

Her nails scraped down his back, surely leaving some bloody marks as she nearly screamed, her eyes rolling back. A soft whimper followed the outburst, that cued her first snapping point. Ragged breaths left her as she adjusted underneath him. "God…"

"This is kinda fun when you're high." He pointed out, head dropping to bite along her neck as he picked up a rhythm.

She tightened around him for a moment, hands roaming his arms and shoulders as she looked up, eyes close to closed.

He felt her hands scale his body, nails digging into his shoulders as she held tighter to him with every thrust, the haziness from smoking beginning to turn the entire ordeal into something he'd definitely do again.

"We _really_ need to do this again." he admitted before lifting his head to kiss her, one arm dropping to grab one of her legs to anchor it around him to change the angle.

She hissed in reaction, but smiled.

"We still have half of- ooh, god-" she broke off, hand tightening into his shoulder again.

"Guess we can do this all night then." he almost teased, groaning as her free hand grabbed for his hair.

"Sounds like a good idea." She sighed, flipping them and bouncing her hips softly as she moved her hair, her arms resting behind her head.

Eyes went wide at how she was perched, between the haze and adrenaline the fact the she was pulling what most college age guys would coin the 'thirsty thursday shot' Dean knew he was on sensory overdrive.

A hand slipped down her body and her head tipped back as she rubbed herself, her hips shaking before her pace quickened just noticeably.

His hands went to her hips to steady her, though he kept moving her, his back arching slightly with each thrust. It was interesting to watch how she didn't try to catch herself on move her arms, she just stayed how she was, almost as if she was rewarding him for taking the suggestion to smoke for the first time.

She stopped bouncing and moved her hips at a different angle, moaning loudly as he hit her g-spot when his hips bucked up against hers.

He grinned, one hand leaving her hip to trail up her body to rest on one of her breasts, and kneading it lightly he looked at her, content with just watching her.

She tightened around him for a moment and then stopped, breathing softly.

His head hit the pillow behind him with an angry sigh, though it was tinged with exasperation.

" _Really?!_ God, sweetheart not again...please..." And this time Laela could swear he was begging, like he swore he'd never do otherwise.

"Not again what, Dean?" she smiled, other hand coming down to trace light patterns on his chest.

"Stop like _that!"_ This time it was a clear whine that had Laela nearly smirking.

"Beg." One word fell from her lips as she looked at him.

He looked her dead in the eyes and growled.

"Last time you said that, that's how this whole thing got started. I don't think so, Laela." Her name was practically dripping with venom, and his eyes darkened - so much so they were nearly black.

A playful smirk pursed her lips together as she stayed put.

" _Move._ Or I'll _make_ you."

She barely resisted the shudder that wanted to run through her, it was almost like that damn demon was back.

"Ohhhh, I'm _so_ scared." Her smile was gone, replaced by a hard, determined expression.

"You should be." His tone was calculative, and in one move they were flipped again, she on her back as he thrusted into her roughly to where she was barely keeping quiet, tears edging at her eyes. And then, almost as if he knew what she had been thinking about the demon, his forehead rested against hers as their gaze locked.

"Pretty little seraph like you, smoking like this? For shame. But c'mon sweetheart, too afraid to show me those wings? You _know_ I'd love to run my fingers through them..." he purred, closing his eyes as his lips touched her throat, somewhat nervous as to her reaction.

"Oh, god... Please, Dean-..."

"Don't call me that." His voice was dark, laced with desire and authority.

She opened her eyes half lidded and a lazy smirk crossed her face. "Yes sir..."

His movements stopped. "Not that either."

She looked at him, whimpering at the lack of movement. "What...?"

"I think you know." He thrusted into her hard.

"Oh, daddy..." The word slipped from her lips nearly naturally, and it surprised both of them, Dean smirked after.

"It's not your wings, but I'll take that. Still, with the smoking...was a good idea, but you know you've been a bit of a bad girl lately - the fact it's taken us this long to get here proves it, making me wait while you run off-" it was almost a low snarl by the time he trailed off, one of her hands wrapping into his hair as he thrusted into her again and she attempted to adjust herself under him.

She tried to play it cool, smirk and shoot a line back at him, but her mind was mush and she could barely remember her name, feeling him hit her g-spot with every single thrust.

"Fuck, baby. Arg, oh my god..."

He scoffed against her neck before biting down into the scar he'd left two years ago now, trying not to think of the multitude of things the demon probably would have him saying to her, even as they were like this.

Her nails dragged down his back, another moan leaving her lips until it turned into a gasp as he moved her legs, propping them on his shoulders.

"Fuck!" She yelled, back arching from the bedsheets.

"That's more like it," came the almost smug reply, though he didn't slow up any. "But c'mon, Lae, not gonna flash those eyes? You know if mine flash we got problems!"

"If I flash my eyes you'll stop..." She moaned.

He actually laughed, and it seemed to be tinged with something she couldn't figure out.

"I won't. I swear."

"Why do I need to?" Her eyes were closed.

"Because _I_ said so, or I'll stop and give you a taste of your own medicine, how's that sound, _princess_?"

And this time, he was the one that stopped, just to tease her.

Suddenly, the scrapes and scratches on his back started to burn softly, and when she opened her eyes, they glowed nearly white.

Dean grinned with near insane glee at seeing her eyes glow, wanting to test how far she'd let this go before she snapped - and then he realized her eyes weren't glowing the usual green, and that he might have easily put himself in danger.

But as soon as they had flashed, they were back to green, and she was whining about him not moving.

He nodded in acknowledgement, and then leaned in and gently kissed her before the nearly reverently murmured thanks left his lips and he picked the pace right back up, though he wasn't quite as rough this round.

She sighed, pressing her lips against his. "I love you..."

"Love you more, don't even try this."

"You may love me more, but I still love you the most." Her voice leaked with happiness as she smiled against his lips.

"You stop that. Let's agree to disagree on this."

A few thrusts later and Dean was starting to feel the inevitable, Laela too because her grip had grown considerably less intact and her hands were reaching for whatever of him she could reach to keep herself grounded as the rapid climb to the peak began the ascent.

And suddenly she snapped, all mewls and moans and whimpers of his name, her fingers gripping his hair.

"Ow, ow, fuck, _Lae-"_ it was a cross between a growl and a whine this time, his eyes shutting and her name trailing off as her snap triggered his own.

She half panicked and let go of his hair, looking up worriedly at him until he smiled down at her. She sighed and cupped his cheeks. "Sorry…"

"S'okay just - try not to do that again?" He breathed, laughing softly as he nuzzled their noses, lifting a hand to let her legs down from his shoulders.

"I-I didn't mean to pull so hard." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead, still smiling.

"It's fine, really. I've had worse things happen. And I probably deserved it, making your eyes glow and all..."

"You don't make my eyes glow. I make them glow, silly."

"I know that, but I still challenged you. And if we really have a lot of that left..we need to do this again. After a snack break, 'cuz all of a sudden I could eat." Dean suggested, pulling out and flopping over on his back before looking around.

"Guess finding our clothes is going to be the easy part." With a snap, everything they had been wearing was in various piles on the bed. "Kinda sucks having a seraph as your fiancée, huh." She joked sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what color did you say the bridesmaids dresses are again?" Riley asked as she, Charlie and Laela were all sitting on the couch, the former flipping through the collection of wedding magazines and excitedly pointing out things here and there.

"Black." the two said at the same time, hi fiving after.

" _Really?_ Black? HAVE A LITTLE COLOR IN YOUR LIFE!"

Laela could only laugh before the snark took over.

"Right, because had I stuck with the original plans before you and feathers broke up, they would've been the same color as your precious little angel's eyes."

Riley immediately dropped the magazine she was holding and growled.

"Don't worry. We're going for fittings tomorrow. You'll see then."

* * *

"CHARLIE. WHY ARE YOU BRUSHING YOUR HAIR SO HARD?! YOU'RE PULLING IT OUT AND THERE'S RED HAIR EVERYWHERE!" Laela was screaming in the waiting room they had locked themselves in, the morning before the wedding.

"I'M TRYING TO CALM DOWN, SHUT UP! AND WHERE'S YOUR-"

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER?! OH MY GOD YOU'RE BOTH FINE!" Riley managed to clamp one hand over her ear and somehow shove the earbud further into her other one in an effort to drown either one of them out with ACDC, waiting in a locked room with the two of them for the majority of the day was going to be interesting.

Laela's eyes were glowing at Riley, and then she breathed to calm herself down. "Where is my what?"

"I was going to say shoes, because sometimes people forget the simple stuff."

"God, I thought you were going to say Angel blade, and I'm like, what, like you're gonna need _that_ at the wedding, like something's gonna go wrong or something," Riley mumbled.

Suddenly, the silver blade slipped down from her sleeve. "Yeah, got it."

"Wait, you're still - you're not gonna be able to keep that on you with your dress, are you? I mean, what's it look like? I haven't even seen it yet!"

"Neither has Dean."

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Atleast I'm not in a dress, thank god. I'll still be able to dance without tripping over myself. It'll be interesting, seeing as I'm going to have to find somebody for a partner because my - I'll shut up now."

Laela was ruffling through her bags and suddenly she was gone. A second later, she was back, nearly in tears.

"What the- c'mon tears already? You're not even up the stairs getting ready to walk!"

The seraph looked at Charlie and Riley and held up a shoe.

"It's a shoe? You're crying because of a shoe."

She went to her bag and pulled out the other shoe.

"They're shoes. What's so special?"

Charlie facepalmed.

"You try forgetting one and not having the pair. Imagine walking down the isle with two different heels!"

"Heels are scary enough when Laela's not wearing them, you can kill someone with those things, believe me I have."

"I have multiple times. It's easy when you're posed at the bait." Laela was calmed down again, eating a piece of pizza from the box they had ordered when they heard a knock.

"Bait. I forget you've died like...twi- once. That I know of, well, you didn't die, you just- yeah. Who's there?"

Laela snapped and the door opened. Two females walked in, dark clothing and leather and boots.

"Laela?"

The seraph shot out of the room and into the arms of the taller girl. "Marian!"

Turning to look at the shorter one, she grinned. "Kira! You guys made it!"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, are you kidding me? Not often we hear weddings happen with this lifestyle. Usually you die too young." Kira smiled.

"Especially to a Winchester, let alone _Dean_ Winchester." Marian laughed after her.

Laela laughed and shook her head. "Always with the jokes and awe, you too."

"It's a wonder you're both not dead yet."

Laela laughed. "Gonna take a lot more than a little gun to kill me." She smiled, the angel blade appearing and twirling in her hand. "This is the only thing that can kill me, and it never leaves my side."

"Right, forgot about that. So what time is everything set to go down for? Figured we'd help with decorations and whatnot." Kira added, afterwards noticing Riley and Charlie.

"Charlie! Bet you're super happy to finally be standing in a wedding, huh?"

The redhead nodded, "Maid of honour, too. First time for everything."

Marian did a slight head tilt toward Riley, looking over her.

"Who's-"

"Riley Callahan. She's an old friend, typically don't see her much since she's usually coastside working the seaboard, but now she's bunking with us in Lebanon for the time being."

As if on cue, the brunette pulled her earbuds out and stood up, smiling with a slight nod before winking towards the the shorter of the two.

"About time Laela's found more female hunters around here. S'like she said, name's Riley."

Laela smiled until Kira and Charlie both scoffed. "Hair time!"

The seraph paled even more than she usually was. "Oh no…."

Two hours later and Riley was pacing a near rut in the floor, grumbling over how wedding hair was always far more complicated than it needed to be.

"God, you couldn't have dared yourself to go for a pixie like mine?"

Laela glared from the chair she was stuck in as Charlie braided sections.

"Pixie? When do you _ever_ have it down so it could be called that? You always have it up like Morrissey-"

"Though I appreciate that comparison you'd know it's easier to go with how Sam reacted - just a shorter Dean, but with boobs," and the brunette couldn't help snickering at herself, though one hand absentmindedly played with the buttons on the midnight-black suit jacket she'd weaseled into.

"Not even close. You don't know the inside and outs of Dean's head well enough. There's a lot in common, but not as much as you think- How long does it take to do my hair?!" Laela whined, her neck cramping from the angle she was sitting at.

"We're almost done, with the easy part almost. After braiding we have to pin all of it up, remember? You spent a week picking out how you wanted your hair to look." Charlie answered.

"But it takes so loooooonnnngggg." She whined.

"Just _deal_ with it," and four words later, Riley was wondering if she should fear for her life, giving the other four girls in the room all looked at her with varying expressions of annoyance.

"What? I'm just sayin' that-"

"Out. You're lucky I haven't decided to put the heels to good use yet," Laela laughed softly, though her tone held that _'you'd better stop_

 _around or I swear to god'_ air.

"Where'm I supposed to-"

"Car?" Kira and Marian said at the same time.

"Please." Laela concluded. "Go sit in the car until the boys and other guests get here."

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'll just be a watchdog again. Or a lion at the doo- ow, I just hurt myself all over again." But without another word, she'd slipped out of the room.

Laela sighed and closed her eyes as Charlie finally finished.

"Can I take a nap now?"

"NO!"

"But I'm tir-"

"You think you're tired now, wait til the reception - after all that dancing? You know the night's gonna end with Dean carrying you."

"Blah, blah, blah..." The seraph mocked back, which cued a flick of her ear.

"Oh relax. It'll be fine."

Two hours later and everything was more than fine, the wedding was looking more and more like it was going to go pretty smoothly, which naturally had everyone thinking something was going to go wrong.

Laela was, however, nearly ripping at walls from being trapped in a small little bathroom at the back of the hall.

"How much longer, is he even here yet?"

"'Course he's here, Riley just texted. She's staying by everyone else, added something along the lines of a 'possible bridezilla' with a sideways smiley. I think if you were going to kill her you would have already, but I'm saying that comment's uncalled for so it's fine if you get mad," Charlie pointed out as she scrolled through her phone, checking the clock for the third time in five minutes.

"But how much longer?" The question came again.

"Ten to walk - well, us anyways," Kira called after.

The seraph stood, adjusting her dress.

"No veil?" Marian asked.

"No. They're annoying. Just the comb is fine." Laela touched the jewels in her hair.

"Stupid question, but not like any of us are getting married anytime soon, and I'm just curious, but - what's it like to finally know your life is like - well, how's it feel to finally hit a huge milestone? I know we all have different ones, but-" Kira asked before Marian cut her off, "Are you nuts asking her that _right_ before she has to walk the aisle? You'll be lucky if the question doesn't make her faint just thinking about it!"

"It's strange to know that a year and a half ago, this was fiction. And now, it's just my life." Laela smiled into the mirror she was looking at. "And I've never been happier in my life."

"But how are you so calm, shouldn't you be like fre-"

Laela almost glared, but smiled instead.

"It's not even nerves or stress at this point, it's just anticipation. Like, I'm just… Ready. Like the feeling you get on an easy hunt when you're ready to go in for the kill. But it's even easier because there is no kill, and it's just gonna happen without any work. I know there's work, but most of it will come naturally."

"Three minutes guys." Called Sam's voice from outside the door.

"Only thing more nerve wrecking than this was high school graduation, and that was just because I couldn't wait to get the hell out of talking to most of those people ever again." Charlie mentioned, in part to unglue her eyes from her phone, that 2 just needed to be a 5 and then the ball would be rolling.''

While they all looked the door and waiting, they heard a soft sound behind them. Kira and Charlie turned to see Laela still looking in the mirror, singing to herself.

 _"I feel fine and I feel good_

 _I'm feeling like I never should_

 _Whenever I get this way_

 _I just don't know what to say_

 _Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday.."_

"NEW ORDER?!"

Oh, joy. Looked like Riley finally decided to join the rest of the girls, though she was still on the other side of the door.

"My god, how'd you hear that from-"

"Don't ask. Just have a sixth sense for that stuff. Time's up, let's go!"

Charlie opened the door and stepped out, Sam joining her side. Riley turned around to come face to face with Cas, Kira finding another hunters waiting for her.

"Even with our group here I'm surprised we actually know enough people for a wedding party. Though with how many candles we should have for the de- I'm not gonna think about that." Riley cut herself off as Cas scoffed before offering her his hand.

"Marian?" Kira called over her shoulder.

"Walking by myself, right before Laela, given we have no flower girl - well, not someone young enough, just go with it."

Laela hummed as she scooted closer to the doorway, smiling to Garth as he held his arm out for her. "Hey there, wolf."

"Heya, angel."

Laela couldn't help the grin at the familiar organ music.

"It's showtime."

* * *

The seraph's nails dug gently into Garth's arm as they stepped forward, walking out into the empty aisle before the short seating area where everyone was standing.

And of course, everyone else was already in place, and suddenly, every eye in the room was turned on her.

The white of her dress was nearly blinding as she stepped forward, the lace neck resting against her collarbones. The unexpected ruffled bottom bounced as she stepped, and her eyes didn't see anything else. No, her eyes were fixed on the man in the black as night suit, with the white bowtie who was staring back at her.

Then her smile shined brighter than anything else. It was as if time had stopped and the world had ceased spinning, but for as bright as her smile was, she still felt her breath be taken away and her soul move somewhere inside her body when it was answered with a smile of his own.

It was that smile, the reason she was standing here. That smile that anchored her in, the playful, innocent smile that made everything seem like it was okay.

By the time the traditional 'we are gathered here today' stuff was started, Laela was already worrying about forgetting her vows, given she and Dean had elected to write their own.

Laela took a breath, and smiled. "So, the first time I ever saw Dean, he tried to shoot me." The entire place burst into laughter, and Dean glared, though the smile stuck.

"The next day, we may or may not have done questionable things in the front seat of his car. John, bless your heart, I am so sorry." She covered her mouth, leaning away as she laughed. Dean's eyes were wide and Sam shook his head. The seraph waited for a moment, and continued.

"I have fought next to this man since the day I met him, and hell, we've fought, but who doesn't? Dean is the kind of man who could start a fight in an empty room, and that's why I love him. He'll dive head first into any job, and he's so dedicated that it makes others around him want to work harder too. And for that alone, and all the other traits that make this man who he is…" She stopped to wipe a tear, careful of her makeup.

"I promise, to encourage your passion and dedication. And I promise to hold your head level when you can't seem to focus. I promise to stand next to you in the darkest times because there is nothing that we cannot get through together. And I promise to love you until the end of time, for that is what my heart tells me to do." She stopped again, smiling once more.

"I fell for a rugged, real looker who cleans up well. Now we'll be together for ever."

He grinned, at least their final lines were similar.

"As hunters, It's not often we find reasons to keep smiling doing what we do - it's hard enough dealing with the constant fear we'll mess up and get someone we love killed, along with facing the injuries and financial issues this lifestyle can present." Dean paused slightly, letting the guests take that in before continuing.

"Laela, you know the reputation my last name carries, how we sacrifice for each other in this family that you're joining. You already know I'm more than willing to give up everything for you if I had to, there's no question asked as to the distances I would go in order to prove that. You need to know that you are a rare constant within my life, from the night we met by pure chance in the forest - I'm still sorry for trying to shoot you," this was met with soft laughter from the crowd again.

"But you've stuck by my side since then, and now I'm standing in front of you isn't a thing I would change - I fell for a beautiful green eyed woman that knows how to hold my heart with a gentleness that is mirrored by the intensity with which she can also handle a gun. You are my sun and stars, my soulmate - and the literal angel on my shoulder. I will forever be grateful that I met you, and I promise to make the rest of your life everything it should be - because you deserve only the best from this moment on. Laela, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

By the end of his speech, Laela was in his arms, shaking and crying and holding onto him since her legs were weak. Charlie was holding onto Kira and Marian, and Riley was nearly turned away from the seated trying to wipe tears from her eyes before anyone saw. The officiate smiled and cleared his throat, so then he continued, turning to Dean.

"Dean, will you take Laela to be your wife? Do you commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her?"

Dean smiled, speaking fluidly as if he either practiced a lot since they had gotten engaged, or he just knew this. "I, Dean, take you Laela, for my wedded wife from this day forward, to have and to hold as equal partner in my life, to whom I give my deepest love and devotion. I humbly open my heart to you as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, where you may come and find a refuge of love and strength. I will love you enough to risk being hurt, trust you when I don't understand, weep with you in heartache, and celebrate life with you in joy. I will receive you as my equal throughout all of our days."

He paused, adding one more phrase. "I do."

Then the officiate turned to a teary Laela.

"Laela, will you take Dean to be your husband? Do you commit yourself to his happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust him in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to him?"

She nodded, and spoke the same as Dean. "I, Laela, take you Dean, for my wedded husband from this day forward, to have and to hold as equal partner in my life, to whom I give my deepest love and devotion. I humbly open my heart to you as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, where you may come and find a refuge of love and strength. I will love you enough to risk being hurt, trust you when I don't understand, weep with you in heartache, and celebrate life with you in joy. I will receive you as my equal throughout all of our days."

She paused, and smiled. "I do."

As far as exchanging of rings went, there really only was one because Laela had been given Mary's old ring, so as soon as Dean had gotten the new one on, both of them turned to look at the officiant, knowing the most famed sentence in the entire event was due to roll off his lips any second.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Laela grinned as the clapping started, and nearly jumped into Dean's arm as his lips crashed against hers, though his smile broke the kiss a little bit later.

"We did it." She whispered. "We made it."

"Did you ever think we wouldn't? I don't think so," came the reply as the two turned to face their friends and the few clustered rows in the small church as the officiant beamed behind them, yet another day's work was done.

"I now present to you, for the first time as a married couple, Dean and Laela Winchester!"


	6. Chapter 6

And then the reception. Riley couldn't keep herself from the alcohol, and was one her third glass of wine before the dancing even started.

Nearly everyone there recognized the iconic dance scene theme from Dirty Dancing as soon as it started, and to everyone's surprise, Laela and Dean had somehow memorized the same routine.

"How much do you want to bet he drops her if they try for that final lift?" Riley was nearly pulling at Sam's suit jacket, on her tiptoes to see. The younger Winchester only shook his head.

"He's not going to drop her. Y'know how bad that would be? Laela would kill him."

"Point made. But it would still be funny..." She trailed off as she saw Laela glare when she was turned towards her.

And meanwhile, Laela had heard it. Naturally, the little voice in the back of her head started a rapidfire 'what if' scenario that had her ultimately landing on her face, but she knew she just had to ignore it. There was _no_ _way in hell_ Dean was going to drop her.

She held her breath as the move came up, and felt herself about six feet in the air for a moment until the move finished smoothly and she was on her feet. She leaned against him, smiling while secretly trying to catch her breath.

The entire crowd was on their feet and clapping, and Laela couldn't help the ' _I told you so'_ wink towards Riley, seeing the younger hunter's mouth wide open at the fact that she hadn't been dropped.

"Oh come on, that's not fa-"

"Wouldn't finish that sentence, she might flick you into the wall." Charlie added before turning back around to walk towards the bar, already finding Marian and Kira with drinks in their hands.

Dean had broken off to a group of early 20's hunters and was laughing with them, so Laela walked over to the bar, the smile from the ceremony still plastered on her face.

"Guys, watch me. You know that whole 'you're not supposed to let the bride get blackout drunk at her wedding' thing. I could drink the whole bar and it wouldn't phase me though. What'd you all start with?"

"Lower shelf, working the way up," Kira started as Marian jumped in, "That bottle of Jameson on the-"

"Oh god. That word will have her over in three...two-"

"ANYBODY ELSE WANT SHOTS?!" And in one movement, Riley's jumped from having a foot almost tangled in the legs of the bar stool to being perched on the counter with a hand wrapped around the bottle that was placed just close enough so she could grab it without hurting herself.

"...Shouldn't someone have cut her off by now?"

"Well if her ex-girlfriend was here, that wouldn-"

"Hey!" The look of almost expected regret flashed across the girl's face for a moment before she started swinging her legs, twisting the cap off the rather expensive bottle, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Laela shook her head in annoyance before yelping, turning her head to see Dean standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "There's my girl." He smiled.

"What did Dillan need to say? More stuff about me?" Laela laughed, though it was obviously forced.

Just as he was about to reply, suddenly the entire building started to shake, surprising everyone.

"What the hell?"

"Earthquake? WE'RE NOT ON A FAULT LINE!"

Laela's eyes glowed, and she looked at Cas.

"That wasn't an earthquake."

"Well then what the fuck was that? Don't tell me the depths of everything evil is about to drop on our doorstep because the majority of people that destroy it are all gathered here...fuckin' Murphy's Law, that's what!" Riley laughed, reaching for a shot glass before the entire shelf started shaking from the aftershock of the initial what-ever-the-hell-it-was and came loose, causing a few rows of glasses to shatter the moment they hit either the counter or the floor, save for the two she'd tried to catch, which predictably cut into her hand.

"Not this shit again, I'm out."

And it was a defeated sigh before she realised the seraph's eyes were glowing.

"Oh no...shit, they only glow like that when -"

"Not. Another. Word." Even with the rest of the hunters there, Cas didn't want the situation to blow up by getting too many people involved, and thought it better to shut the now-clearly tipsy hunter up before she said things she couldn't take back.

Looking at Laela, she nodded, tilting her head slightly.

Cas blinked, lifting a hand to set two fingers against Riley's forehead, who barely had time to protest before she was teleported.

Dean looked at Laela, not sure what was going on. Before he could say something, Cas had returned.

"That panic room should keep her occupied for awhile. It locks, so there's no chance of her getting us killed."

"By what though?"

Laela sighed. "I'm sorry. It's too much to explain right now." She spoke as she looked at Castiel, who shook his disapprovingly.

"Be right back." And in a flash, she was gone.

Moments later, she was back, wedding dress somewhere safe as her usual grab was back on.

"How'do you- angel, right. Not gonna question it." Marian answered herself, shrugging.

"So. Who wants to be the person that go checks out why the building was shaking in the first place first?"

Suddenly, one of the side doors was dented, as something had slammed into it from the other side. Everyone's attention was to the door, and Dean and Laela both jolted closer, a gun appearing from under Dean's jacket as the glimmering blade slipped down from Laela's sleeve.

"No one I guess. It's gonna try to come in here!" Laela called.

"If we knew what it was we could fight it!"

With a flick of her wrist, the door opened, and suddenly, the entire room was filled with blinding light.

No one could see anything for a few minutes, but when it finally cleared, Dean and Laela were nowhere to be seen.

Sam quickly dispatched the demon with his knife, and turned to look at Cas, seeing as Riley had been taken back to the bunker.

"Where...?"

* * *

Muffled music was coming from the building they found themselves behind. Dean wasn't sure what the music was at all until he heard a groan from the other side of a garbage can.

Laela was laying there, sprawled on her stomach, struggling slightly to get into at least a sitting position.

"What the hell was that about? Bright light and bang, we're - where _are_ we? Doesn't sound like any club we're used to," he remarked as he got up and ran over to the seraph, pulling her to feet.

She dusted herself off and looked around, peeking into the garbage can and finding a newspaper.

"New York City..." She stopped. "1926."

"19- _1926?_ How? Unless that thing was an angel, there's no way we got dropped this far back, I didn't think demons knew how to operate the TARDIS, all that time travel crap!"

"Spell..." She muttered to herself, touching his forehead and closing her eyes.

When she opened then, they were still standing in the alley.

"Oh no..." She mumbled.

"Oh no what? Don't tell me you don't have enough juice to get us home. Great. It's our _wedding_ day and we're some eighty plus years in the past for who knows what sent here by some-" he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled, trying to think what had just occurred through.

"No, it's not letting me for some reason. Whatever sent us here wants us to stay here for a little bit. And c'mon, this music isn't that bad." She smiled, taking his hand and turning to walk toward the building where the music was coming from.

He shook his head.

"Lae-"

"It's not that bad. Besides, I know the dance to this stuff." She added absentmindedly, snapping.

Dean looked down and found himself in a three piece suit in different shades of tan and brown. When he looked up, he was even more surprised at the tea length skirt Laela was wearing, paired with a tucked in white button up blouse and a red bandana wrapped in her twisted hairstyle.

"There's a dance?" he asked, surprised as the door opened and he could clearly hear it, watching as couples glided across the floor in front of the band that was playing.

"I can teach you, don't worry."

Dean scoffed, lifting his hand to pull her back into him when she attempted to leap down onto the floor to join the many patrons of the club, "Remember the _last_ time you tried to teach me how to dance?"

"This isn't dancing how you like our dancing to be, Dean. This is the Charleston. There's no actual contact between the dancers besides their hands." She looked down at a couple who looked a lot like them, their hands intertwined as they danced.

"Great...so say we find a place to crash after this, think we'd get around to how we're used to?" He asked, waiting for her to once again provide some guiding as to how this was to be done.

She began to move, sighing as she danced. "Since I got us changed, I can probably move us. Just not through years. We'll find a hotel later."

"Later?! How long can you dance for? God not all night, we need to figure out why we're here. And how to get home."

"Well, we might as well dance a little, it is our wedding night." She smiled.

"I'm not arguing that. Am I doing this right?" He asked, shuffling slightly to try to copy her movements, though when he heard his knee crack during one of the moves he looked up worriedly.

"I'd hate to be doing this with bad knees, I'd probably end up on the floor..."

"I think you qualify as having bad knees. You crack like an old man." She breathed as she spun around him.

"And you can point out the truth like Indiana Jones cracking that whip, but again, not complaining."

"Aw, is Dean getting huffy because I'm bringing up that his body aches and creaks?" She smirked.

He only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that now, but we'll see who's achy in the morning."

She rolled her eyes back mockingly. "Okay, old man."

"Keep that attitude up, and I'll have to put you over my knee again. Remember the last time, princess?"

"Well, in that case, we should really get a hotel room, huh?" The reply was immediate, and unexpected.

"Wait -uh - geez. You _want_ that? I wasn't-" but she'd already grabbed his hand and was walking towards the door.

"You're silly." She smiled as she dragged them down the street to a hotel. She smiled softly to the man at the front area and pulled a few bills out of her small bag. "Just for the night. We're moving through and just need a place to stay."

With a nod the attendant took the money, but not without a sideways glance at Dean, as if it was to imply that this clearly wasn't how things usually were done.

The room chilled suddenly, and Dean shook his head as the attendant met eyes with Laela. "Have a good night." She spoke coldly as she grabbed the key and walked off, checking the room number.

The attendant could only begin to wonder why the young woman was acting so nonconforming, but before he could get another look at her, the couple was already down the hall.

When the two found the room, it really didn't look to be that different from the motels they had been used to.

Laela snapped and their regular clothes were on the bed. She rifled through her things and set her blade down on the night stand, unbuttoning the top three buttons of her shirt. "Stuffy.. Ugh…"

Dean watched her for a few seconds, taking in the room before slipping out of the suit jacket and throwing that to the nearby chair.

"I mean at least the bed looks comfy..."

"Which means it's even comfier. Hotel bed are usually comfier than they look." Her shirt was flung across the room, and she stretched.

He smiled, she stretched long enough for him to slip behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, humming softly into her ear as he held her.

"Have I told you today that I love you yet?"

"Baby, we got married today. Of course you did." Her hands rested on his forearms and she swayed softly, leaning back against him.

"Then you'd better get used to me repeating myself," and his hands moved to her hips before she was turned around, his lips pressing softly to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

She melted into him, and he nearly had to catch her as her knees weakened. Her eyes slowly shut, and her hands found his cheeks.

The kiss gradually deepened as he smiled into it, just thinking of everything that had happened that day. There was something about knowing that Laela was his for the rest of his life and that it was official that just made everything seem a little bit better - even given the current situation of being stuck in 1926. Not that it mattered to him at the current moment why they were there, because he was with her and that's all he could focus on.

Suddenly, the angel he was holding was shaking slightly, and when he pulled away to look at her, he realized she was giggling. Not just giggling, but nearly in a fit of them.

"Lae? Uh, sweetheart?"

At least she wasn't on the floor yet.

"I married you. We got married. I found my soulmate." She looked at him, exhaling in emotion. "I found you."

He grinned, unable to correct what she'd just said, knowing it probably only would make her laugh harder.

"Well, technically I found _you._ "

"You stumbled across me." She laughed. "And almost shot me." There was another pause, long enough for her to smirk at the apologetic face he had gained. "I probably would have found you eventually if you hadn't come across me."

"Would've found me because you know your other friends would've gotten themselves killed if you hadn't stepped in. That argument probably would've drawn you over."

"I didn't know Riley back then. I was just worried about Shania." She shrugged, peppering soft kisses on his jawline.

"Yeah, and look how all that ended up. Y'think she'll want to go back home now that the wedding's over? I mean, we've gotten along fine without her, and she doesn't exactly seem happy here." He pointed out, lifting a hand to trace over how her hair was still pinned up.

"She... I... Dean, there's something we need to talk about."

What's that?""

"I didn't just get Riley for the wedding..." She looked at him. "We need her help, along with Kira's and Marian's..."

"Oh god, don't tell me you somehow joined the 'I broke the world' club. It's like we can never catch a break."

"I didn't break it this time. But there's something out there that will end it if I can't find a way to stop him." She put emphasis on the 'I' part of the sentence.

"Wait." Holding up a hand, he looked at her and then around the room, as if something to sudden explain the new mess would suddenly appear. When nothing changed after about three seconds, he walked over and sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands, looking to her for an answer.

"Who?"

"A demon. Agaliarept, Lucifer's right hand man. One of the two most powerful demons in existence." She didn't look at him, ashamed of hiding this huge issue from him. "That's the demon who possessed me, the day I found out you were alive."

He was quiet for a good two minutes, blindsided by the information. It was bad enough that it was a demon to begin with, but to know it was Lucifer's right hand man? If things went wrong with that, it really could be the end of the world - possibly the second apocalypse when he thought about it.

"Laela...look at me."

When she didn't move, he stood up andl stepped towards her, realizing she had backed up at the same time. His eyes widened as he noticed this was the exact reaction of a victim on a hunt when he and Sam had them cornered.

"What's that for? You act like I'm going to hit you or something..." his voice was gentle, though he'd stopped moving at seeing her head shake.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner...I thought Cas and I could handle it, but now that something found us and-"

"Well neither one of us is dead yet, and that's what matters. Sam and I pretty much stopped Lucifer himself the first time, taking down one of his understudies shouldn't be too hard. You and I have made it this far already."

She couldn't hide the look of surprise on her face.

"Really? You're not mad?"

He shrugged, taking another step towards her to cradle her cheek in one of his hands. Allowing a small smile to grace his face, he kissed her.

Pulling away, he tried to run one hand through her hair, sighing when he realized the amount of hairspray and bobby pins in it was not going to let that happen.

"Looking back on it, you wouldn't be a Winchester if you didn't have your secrets, we're all guilty of it."

"Even as a McCann and a no last name I've had too many secrets. At least I now have an excuse." She smiled softly. "There's gonna need to be a lot of things done that aren't going to be pretty, you know. We can't just throw him in a cage like you did with Lucifer. Agaliarept will keep coming back until either he gets what he wants, or we kill him."

"Well first thing we have to do is get back home. Well, to our own time."

"Well we can't do that tonight. We have to wait until morning."

"Well we kinda were taking care of the having to wait thing...'til you explained the new issue, but we're still stuck here. And we _did_ get married today..." unable to help the smirk, his hands moved back down her sides.

"I just felt guilty about keeping that from you." Her eyes were back to their lidded gaze as she smiled. "And if you must know, I'm not anymore."

"You had a reason to, I'm sure. If you'd told me that right when it happened, I probably would have done something stupid and jumped in headfirst and would have ended up dead. Again."

"That's… Exactly why…" She trailed off. "Why are we still talking about this again?"

"You brought it up, all I did was mention the reason we almost died last time is still involved in all this. I mean - you think she's lost her mind yet?"

She looked at him. "Who?"

"Riley. Do you not remember how many times she's almost gotten us all killed? Maybe it's a good thing Cas locked her in the panic room this time!"

"If she really thinks this one is her fault, I'm killing her." She rolled her eyes until her back was suddenly against the wall. "Finally decided to stop talking?"

The only answer she got was his lips against hers as he picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

A soft exhale was all he heard as she adjusted, her arms wrapping around his neck.

He broke the kiss to look at her, her smile mirroring his own.

"I love you. And no matter how many times I say it, I'm always going to mean it."

Her smile turned mischievous. "I love you more."

He rolled his eyes and turned, walking them towards the bed. She nearly giggled at the soft "Can you _not_ start that?" whine as they fell onto the bed together, but kissed him back all the same.

Her hands found his cheeks and held his face as she kissed him wholeheartedly, her body humming with energy he had never felt before.

Things were different this time - okay, so they really weren't, but just the fact they were finally married made it seem that way.

By the time they'd both scrambled up the bed and pulled covers down, she'd snapped and clothes were gone, knowing they both were too impatient to allow anything to wait longer.

She straddled him, resting her hands on his shoulders as he sat up against the headboard.

He smiled, looking around the room before locking eyes with her.

"You know there's no one I'd rather get sent back in time with, right? Especially now that no angels are trying to kill me, and I'm married to the most beautiful one of them all? We don't need to go home right away, let's enjoy this. I want to enjoy _you_." The last word nearly was a growl as his hands found her hips and he lifted her, their lips sealing together again.

"Longer we're stuck here, the worse it gets over there..." She sighed, her hips slipping back down onto his length. "I can't expect Sam and Cas to hold down the port by themselves."

He almost laughed, one hand curling into the sheets as his eyes closed when her hands tightened on his shoulders.

"They'll be fine."

She moaned softly. "Then let's not worry. Just us tonight."

He nodded, free hand lifting into her hair to pull her face closer to his.

"Like it should be."

And naturally, it wasn't long before anyone in the hall would have had an idea of what was going on.

It took a while before Laela remembered where they were, and she reserved herself to kissing and biting at her husband's neck, leaving small bites and hickeys.

"Second thought, maybe being home would be better." Dean mused, tracing light patterns on her back, just letting himself feel what she was doing to him, though at this point she was acting more like an abandoned kitten needing affection rather than the possibly nymphomaniac seraph that she really was.

"Less strange looks? Or at least strange looks from people we know." She sighed again, slowing her face a little to prolong their most-likely-not last bout of the night.

"Hey, _you're_ the one that walked up like she was in charge some eighty years in the past. Not very ladylike for the time, sweetheart," he teased, arm wrapping tighter around her as he kissed her forehead.

"Fuck your gender roles. Remember that since a lot of my human attributes are gone, a lot of this stuff no longer makes sense. "Eighty years ago, I was in charge."

"You just don't take no for an answer, that's part of the reason I love you."

"You don't take no for an answer either." She shook her head, her hips swaying just slightly. "That's not just me."

"Part of the reason we're perfect for each other then. We've got more stuff in common than the stuff we'd start fights over. Only fights we've really had were just because I was being stupid most of the time."

"Or because I couldn't handle the fact that my friend was sad I wasn't coming home with her. Because that almost ended pretty badly..." She looked at him. "This is the most vocal sex we've ever had, and I'm not even screaming."

"But you _don't_ usually. Except for those two times."

She could hear the smirk before she saw it.

"Yeah, when you really try. Otherwise its just..." She shrugged. Even though they both knew she wasn't being sincere, the words were a challenge.

"You know you love me." A few seconds later he sighed, biting his lip, "Fuck. I just started that argument again, didn't I?"

"And I love you _more_." She tightened around him.

"Do not. We're not fourteen, let's not do this."

And she was standing on the other side of the room.

"Okay, we won't." She giggled.

He didn't bother to move, surprised by how accustom he'd become to that happening.

"Really Laela?! C'mon not this again! You don't have to do that everytime I- wait, this is fun for you, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. And that bed is boring." She looked at him expectantly.

Eyes widened as he realized what she meant, but five seconds later he was in front of her again, after having nearly tripped off the bed.

"You're torturing me, y'know that?"

"In sickness and in health." She grinned, looking up at him.

"Don't make me pin you to the floor...which reminds me, we get back home and ever actually have the time and space, remind me - I still need to throw you up on Baby's hood."

"Please do both." She spat out nearly excitedly. "I'll make mirrors if I must."

"For being one of God's most powerful creatures, you sure do have some questionable interests. Not that I mind, now where was I? Right. Floor it is, princess."

She smiled again, the pet name glinting in her eyes as she was nearly thrown to the ground, hard enough to where she was glad she wasn't human.

"Agh, Dean..."

He huffed as he looked at her, looking up at the ceiling for a brief minute before he heard her snap, the grey paint soon being replaced by glass.

"That's better. If I only ask you once, are you going to listen?"

"Probably not."

She could feel the glare as he walked over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her roughly to her feet in one move, walking over to the bed after. As soon as he'd sat down, she knew what she was in for.

"Now, I was going to ask if you'd get on your hands and knees for me, but since you replied like that, looks like I'm just going to put you over my knee instead, _little girl._ "

"Yeah, I have a real problem with authority. Won't even listen to my creator, so." She smiled, still standing, pulling away slightly but still letting him hold onto her wrist.

If anything his grip tightened, gaze locking with hers as he sighed once again at the ever-stubborn seraph.

"That's ever stubborn _wife_ , mister." She smirked, reminding him that she could, in fact, see his thoughts.

"Damn it. Can you not be all supernatural-ly for like three seconds?"

Before she could shrug off the question, he'd pulled her closer again and had kissed her, afterwards blinking to reset his thoughts.

"Now, do I have to ask you again, or I am gonna have to move you myself?"

"Wait... We're missing a step. Wasn't I pinned to the floor before the spanking started?" She looked at him.

"We're not missing anything, sweetheart. I wasn't asking you to move to the floor."

"But if this is going to go how it went last time, we are missing something. And it's something I enjoyed a lot." She crossed her arms.

"Which was?" _God don't let it be the name calling._

And then he caught the seraph deliberately licking her lips, making him nearly facepalm at the fact it'd taken him so long to remember.

"You, back on the bed, now. And close your eyes." It was a near snarl, knowing she was waiting for it.

When she was laying back down, eyes closed and mouth open in a 'don't leave me like this' pant, Dean followed after.

"You want it like it was last time, I'll make it like last time. Hell, you've already got the mirrors. Now keep still."

A light giggle escaped her lips as her hands flattened against the sheets, just as he grinned at her.

And like last time, there was no warning.


	8. Chapter 8

Her flattened hands instantly curled and she moaned, a failed attempt at staying still indicated by wiggling hips and curled toes.

In response to that, his hands moved to anchor her hips, his face lifting slightly to allow his teeth to brush against her clit, causing a breathless whine to break from her lips.

She bit down on her lip, eyes widening to herself when she tasted blood. Her hands moved to cover her face instead to keep herself quiet, hips moving against his tongue.

"Fuck, Dean, please yes…"

Hands tightened to acknowledge the plea, nails curling against her skin. Though he hadn't expected tonight to end up the way it was ending up, there was no denying he wasn't enjoying it.

"You know… We could-" She was cut off by his tongue eliciting another moan from her, but continued. "Skip the spanking. I have a better idea. I think you'd like it…"

It was a few seconds before he raised his head to look at her, two fingers pushing into her at the same time so that she couldn't complain that she wasn't getting attention.

"So what's that?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to find out, huh?" She giggled, running her hands through her hair, which he watched near magically turn as curly and as soft as it normally was.

"Don't start this again...that tone is dangerous with you, I never know what to expect!"

"Trust me baby, you'll like it." The sentence nearly made Dean melt, her voice smoother than he had ever heard it sound before.

"Like, or something stronger?" every word was punctured by a curl of his fingers, the sounds she was making causing him to rethink wanting to find out what she what planning.

"Something stronger. Something I haven't done in a while since we've been too spastic with planning everything…"

He sat straight up at that, his hand pulling back as he looked at her.

"Show me. Now. Please?"

She looked at him, and a smile suddenly grew on her face. "Lay down."

No argument there, he was listening, wanting beyond wanting to know where this was going. As soon as his head had hit the pillow he folded his arms behind his head and looked her up and down, winking in that typical 'come and get me' way only he had.

She smiled and moved onto her hands and knees, crawling towards him to press her lips against his, her hand wrapping around his length and pumping slowly.

One hand was in her hair and he was trying to deepen the kiss before she knew it.

She bit at his lip, and her hand began a moderate pace.

A few moments later, she broke the kiss, opening her eyes and locking with his own forestry gaze.

"I don't remember the last time we did this...God, and - mhm, damn. I meant what I said in the vows, especially about my heart and the gun. Should've known you'd know what you were doing."

"You're about to be reminded what I can do with my mouth, too, love." She smirked, back down slightly and locking gazes with him as her tongue lapped from hilt to tip before she swirled her tongue around.

"Makes me wish I still had my tongue piercing..." She thought absentmindedly before her mouth moved down, sucking softly at his tip.

The thought of Laela with a tongue piercing doing the exact same thing she was right now, coupled with the thing she'd said before that was enough to rush heat to Dean's face, his cheeks flushing at the thought.

"My god, you have no idea how that feels...it's like...like-" he struggled for words trying to think of a comparison point for her, being it was hard to think straight anyways.

She broke away from a moment. "Honey, I've had people with piercings down there. Vibrating piercings. I know how it feels." She pumped him as she spoke. "That's what I'll do when we get home... Go get my piercings back." She nodded before taking his length into her mouth, lips moving all the way to his hilt and back up, sucking a bit more forcefully than before.

"Lae, fuck...wait, piercings? You had more than one?"

She broke away again. "Do you want a list of things I had and did when I was Izza, or do you want me to continue giving you head? Your pick, sweetheart."

Hands were up in an I-surrender that moment 'or do you' had crossed her lips, and she smiled.

"By all means, I'll shut up, just don't stop."

"Good." She smiled, going back to what she was doing. Her tongue lapped selfishly along his length and she reveled in the loud moan that burst from his lips.

"Alright, alright, I remember!" His voice had lost the edge, if anything it only spurred Laela on.

She stopped herself from laughing, and only hummed around him, her hand joining to pump in time with her lips.

Dean literally felt his body relax against her touch, his eyes drifting closed again, mind already hazy from the high.

Her eyes looked up and she pulled away, crawling back up as she looked at him.

His head lifted slowly as his eyes opened, the look he was giving her asking why she'd stopped.

Her body leaned over his as she nipped at his neck, jawline, and earlobe, before she whispered. "I want my legs on your shoulders…" He could hear the smirk, before she added in a breathy beg. "Please."

He didn't need to be asked twice, and three seconds later they'd flipped, he climbing back over her and waiting for a nod before pushing into her as one hand dragged nails down her side on accident, causing the seraph to hiss.

"Can we not draw more blood? Jeez, Dean…" She whined, though her mouth tilted open in a near pant as she adjusted again.

"Lucky the black eyes are gone for good, hm?" He laughed against her neck, biting down only slightly to jog her memory.

She squeaked as he bit at the scar, her fingers digging into the bedsheets. "Faster." She pleaded.

He moved his head to look directly into her eyes, and reacted - one hand moving her leg up on his shoulder as he increased the pace. Knowing this was only half of what she wanted, he smirked at the now-mewling Laela.

"I'll put your other leg up if you promise to not do that thing you usually do next time, that fucking pause when you're on top. Got it?"

"There is literally no way I can make that promise and you'll actually believe me, sweetheart. Might as well give up on having my other leg up now." She glared, obviously annoyed by the simple request.

"Don't look at me like that. It's just - you have no clue how much that tortures me when you do it. And yeah, you act all innocent while you're at it, but-"

And then he noticed she was pouting, the glare all but replaced by puppy dog eyes as he was talking.

"Oh come on don't do that now!"

The expression continued. Her lip even popped out a little into a small pout.

"No. You really think just because you can make that face that it's gonna make me give in?" He inhaled through his teeth on the next thrust, being she'd tried to adjust the leg on his shoulder at the same time.

"I can also disappear and go get food while you wallow in denied pleasure." She snarled, louder than she had meant, turning to threats when her pouting didn't work.

Dean looked as if she'd hit him, hurt flashed across his face at the remark and he hastily tried to think of some way out of it.

"Wow, going right for ultimatums, are we? No sappy 'because you love me, right?' or similar? I knew you were determined, but that's downright cruel, honey."

"Love, you know me better than that. Don't push the envelope so far then." She sighed, but not a sympathetic sigh, more annoyed, as she wasn't giving up her stand.

"Well if I know you better than that," he started, one hand reaching to twine with hers and pin it above her head, "It can be reversed. You know me better than this. When have I ever not given you your way? You said it yourself, I'm a people pleaser. And I'm not about to stop now knowing my wife will probably be very pissed at me in the morning if things didn't end her way."

His face broke into a grin as his free hand grabbed her other leg to set it on his other shoulder, thrusts becoming somewhat slower to allow her to feel everything as he leaned in and kissed her.

The moan that slipped from her lips was music to his ears, and he could feel her hips slowly pushing against his. "Yes, god…" She smiled blissfully, jaw dropped slightly and eyes closed.

"If I didn't know better I'd say this is your favorite position." He added as he returned lips to her neck, gradually picking the pace back up.

She sighed out, her words soft and broken between gasps and breaths. "Second favorite… You know my favorite."

"Why I said if I didn't know better, angel."

"Attitude!" She giggled. "So fiesty."

"I'm not half as bad as you are and you know it." He challenged, reaching for her other hand before she could claw down his back.

"You are still very attitude-y, mister." Her words were playful again, and her fingers intertwined with his as her body moved to meet his in perfect unison, her legs eventually falling back to press against his hips.

"Guess you'll just have to deal with it then," he shot back before kissing her, mouths muffling yet another moan from the Seraph, at this rate it wasn't going to be long until she would be tumbling off the edge, he could tell her toes were curling even though he couldn't see.

"Slow down... I want this to last longer." She sighed against the shell of his ear when he broke the kiss, nails drawing light patterns on his shoulders.

He wanted to roll his eyes, but chose not to in the end, slowing down to give in to her request as the light touch of her nails caused a shiver to move through him.

"You already know tonight's not ending with just one round. Or two."

She giggled, nearly scoffing at the confident tone that radiated from him.

"We're just going to make it as awkward as possible to leave tomorrow, aren't we?" She laughed. "That's why I love you."

"Awkward as possible is when people realize you're calling the shots, we already know that's not how things go around here. Imagine when we leave and you're dragging me out the door telling me 'this is how it goes' - that'll be a trip."

She laughed again, though it was cut off by a soft moan, to which she covered her mouth suddenly.

He grinned.

"That's never ever going to get old. Hearing you like that, knowing I make you like this...it's impossible to put words to how much I enjoy that."

"And this..." Suddenly, he felt grace and they were flipped, her hips moving against his with such smoothness that he swore he was feeling the room melt. "Will never get old to me."

He made a noise of agreement and looked at her, hooded gaze asking her for anything but the thing she normally did, hell, if she paused now, there would be no sleeping at all - he'd make sure of it.

Her smile widened. "You promise you won't let me sleep?"

"Fuck." It was a cross between a deadpan and a growl, having fleetingly forgot that she could read minds for what was now the second time that night, "Don't. You. Dare. I know if I say yes, you'll go ahead and do it. If I say no, you'll do it anyway just to test me. I shouldn't have even thought that."

Her hands moved accordingly to lean down and meet his lips, changing her angle as her tongue prodded against his bottom lip.

He broke the kiss again, looking at her, and this time she could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Y'know what? Go ahead, do it. It's our wedding night. If you don't want to sleep I'm fine with that."

She shook her head. "Angle... Hitting, ah..!" She gasped sharply, tightening as her g-spot was hit once, twice, three times in a row.

"Or not, s'all part of a plan, Lae. Now come on, baby, you know you can't last long like this. Mmmph, god-" he broke off as her hands tightened on his shoulders in sync with the rest of how her body had tightened.

She couldn't tell if her body was reacting to the low purr his voice had melted into, or if it was that the way they were moving was suddenly turning her brain to mush, but either way she knew he was right.

Dean heard a small whimper as Laela slowed, her legs shaking too much to properly move. And another whimpering whisper that he made out to be her asking him to take over.

He nodded, flipping them again and picked the pace back up.

Her nails dug into his shoulders so hard that they began making little crescent shaped bloody marks on the skin. She moaned out a few Enochian words and he heard his name dropped a few times as well.

"Never heard you say that stuff before, you okay?" he teased, feeling her continuing to mark his skin in an effort to prolong the inevitable bottoming out.

She glared as well as she could, eyes lidded and dark.

"Kiss me."

He met her glare with a wink before he kissed her again, their mouths muffling the soft moans she was making.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, instantly giving him dominance. Her legs shook again and he could feel her tightening around him, her muscles flexing softly.

His tongue pulled back and he bit down lightly on her lower lip at the same time a hand raked down her side in way of warning her, he knew she'd want to finish first.

She nodded against his lips, letting herself fall off the edge she had been teetering on for nearly 20 minutes. Her toes curled, and she cried out against his mouth.

He followed shortly after, her name rolling off his tongue as a prolonged groan as hips stuttered and thrusts became sporadic. When they'd both came down from the blinding highs of adrenaline, and had moved into what had become their typical cuddling position, she managed a sheepish grin.

"Sorry that took so long, I just wanted to try something dif-"

Dean ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead, "No, no, sweetheart that's perfectly okay. There's no other way I'd rather have tonight go."

She looked up, almost softly pouting.

"Oh no...what's that look for?"

"Tonight's not over yet. And you did say more than one round..."

He couldn't help the smile.

* * *

Laela didn't sleep that night and was up and dressed in appropriate clothing when Dean's eyes finally opened.

"Well good morning to you, sleepy head." She looked up from her chair, spinning her shining blade around absentmindedly.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned before sitting up, looking around.

"Didn't think we'd suddenly wake up back home - that would've been great, but guess we're still stuck here. Any idea how we're supposed to get home?"

"Yep. We'll go once you get dressed and eat." She nodded over to the table, a fresh donut and coffee steaming away.

His gaze followed briefly before he got up and pulled a shirt on, walking over to grab the donut and inhale the steam from the coffee.

"Having this waiting is so much better than Sam walking back into a motel room at five am with Starbucks, I swear."

"Well, it's 7am right now, and starbucks doesn't exist, so." The remark was playful but still had the undeniable snark in the undertones of it.

"Still, it's nice. So are you going to explain your idea, or am I just going to have to wait?"

"You should have been able to figure it out yourself, but since you can't, you can wait." She didn't look up from the magazine she had in her hands.

He shrugged, finishing the donut and walking back over to the bed, looking for jeans before he remembered what era they were in.

"It's only been a day and I kinda miss denim. The suit's alright though." He almost complained, pulling on the pants from the three piece suit he'd been wearing when they were dancing.

She looked at him. "You can lose the jacket, it's daytime."

"There's a dif- ok, point taken." Shrugging out of the jacket, he walked back over to the table and picked up the coffee, managing to drink the entire mug without putting it down despite it being hot.

"Asbestos mouth…" She sighed, standing up.

"It's hot, shouldn't that kill any bacteria?" He asked, before turning to look at her, "So. About getting back home, plan?"

She grinned.

"We find the bunker."

Confusion flashed across his face momentarily. "Why would finding the bunker be a good id- Men of Letters! They're not dead yet! Baby, you are a genius!" One arm wrapping around her waist, he kissed her forehead.

"C'mon, we need to get our stuff together and check out, it's gonna be a long drive. Unless you can-" he broke off, watching her roll her eyes.

"Still an angel. Still have mojo." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Then why can't you get us back to our time yourself?" Dean snarked back at her.

"Keep talking and I'll leave you back here."


	9. Chapter 9

When he looked at her again, they were in the area where the bunker was supposed to be located. But there was only an empty field where it stood to them. He looked down to realize that he was once again in his normal attire, and sighed as he moved about in his jeans.

"Damn, it must not be here yet."

"Not be here yet? When was this built again?"

She stared him down. "I'm supposed to know?"

"Considering we still don't know why we're stuck here in the first place, that seems to be the general theme."

"I have a good feeling I know why. Next stop…. Wait." She looked at him.

"Wait wh- oh no, not that face." He cut off at seeing her expression.

She walked in front of him, her toes lifting her slightly on the steel toes of his boots, her hands gripping the sides of his utility jacket.

"I love you…" She whispered, still not quite tall enough to reach his lips.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. "Love you too."

She smiled softly, before her lips fell again, the stress of the current events and issues obviously starting to affect her.

He looked at her, closing the gap to kiss her gently.

She sighed against his lips and squeaked as she was lifted up.

When the kiss broke, he still held her and looked into her eyes.

"Said it before and I'll say it again, even though we're on a wild goose chase now, there's no one I'd rather be stuck with. Especially now that it's for the rest of my life."

She smiled again and shook her head slightly as he saw a few tears spring to her eyes. He went to pull her into a hug until she giggled.

"I love you more."

"You realize that starts the argument every time, right? And what was that about the next stop?" He continued, pulling her into the hug when she finally composed herself.

"You don't know? You were there! I just watched it on the show." She smiled and held her hand to his forehead, and they were suddenly in a familiar looking building.

"What the-" At seeing the familiar sigil carved into the door, he looked at it and then back to her.

"How'd you-"

"Uh, hi, my name's Izza," she told him with a slight smile.

"Right, show, other world, right. But I swear this was a comic book store last time I was here!"

"It is now. But now to us is however many years in the future." She stopped as a man came up to them, a mixed look of fear and anger on his face. "How did you two get in here?!"

Dean shrugged, looking to Laela to let her explain, not remembering whatever the point of this was.

"We need your help." She stated simply.

"And who might be asking for this help, huh?" The man was skeptical.

The seraph's eyes glowed for a moment as the blade slipped from her jacket. "Someone you might not want to piss off."

The man visibly shrank back and retreated into the building, allowing Dean and Laela to follow.

"The original base before the bunker, good thinking," he murmured to her as they walked, noticing how almost every door they passed just seemed...normal, save the small men of letters symbol etched into each one.

"Duh." She smiled, her face once again the cocky smirk he knew, wiped clean of the emotion she revealed to him before.

"So where are you from? Your clothes are so strange."

"2015." Laela answered bluntly. "We need to get back. A spell, since there's something blocking me from using my powers."

"That can be arranged, however I should advise you time travel's not to be taken lightly. Though if I may ask, how did you manage to find us?"

"Call it intuition. And the fact that my husband is a Winchester."

The man they were following did a 180 on the spot at hearing that, holding a hand out to Dean.

"No more needs to be said, anyone of that name is welcome here."

Laela stepped back as the man shook Dean's hand, before he smiled to her. "This is Dean, older grandson of Henry. And I'm Laela."

His eyes widened. "With the glowing eyes...you wouldn't happen to be Leliel, would you? It's not often we run across angels, but we do know they exist. Not like we'd try to kill you, unlike those hunters." The last few words held a sudden change in tone, as if they were poison.

"Yes, I am Leliel." She smiled softly. "I have never come across a hunter who attempted to harm an angel without reason." Her voice was clean and sounded nearly regal. "They aren't complete savages without reason these days."

"These days? So there's many, where you're from? And you said it was a spell you needed? If you're an angel, shouldn't you just be able to get yourself back to your own time?" He asked before Dean laughed and nodded, "See, that's the same thing I said, but- OW, what th-"

"I will still leave you here." Laela growled. "No, my grace is being blocked by something, as to where the only thing I can't do is get us back. Whatever sent me and Dean here, wanted us to STAY here while it did something. I'm just scared as to what…"

"Well is there any sigil or marking that could have been put on your vessel prior to your arrival here? I must admit, I would never have expected an angel to be so...short," the man shrugged, leading them again down the hallway.

"This is not a vessel, but simply my own actual body. I was born and raised as human…. It's a really confusing story..." She stopped and started, looking to Dean and realizing that even he didn't really know the story of her true vessel or why she acted so strangely.

"In any case, the room we're looking for is just through doors, I'll grab a bowl and a few things and you can be on your way, I trust you'd prefer to be home as quickly as possible?" The man began, opening a door and holding it for the couple.

"And as painlessly. Some of these rituals are rather… Harsh on humans." She tried to not look at Dean.

"As some things must be," the man flitted around the room, grabbing a jar of this and a jar of that, placing what he was carrying in a large bowl, "You know of course, that blood is required?"

"Yes… It's required in every angelic sigil we use, and is used here as well." She looked at him, her eyes narrowing just slightly at his tone.

"Am I to presume you know the incantation as well? I don't mean to sound condescending, I'm just trying to figure out what you're familiar with, although I'm sure Dean knows all of this already."

Laela deadpanned, before pursing her lips as hard as she could. "Why, yes… He does. Though… I do think he ate something bad, and his pronunciation has been off, and these spells are specific, so I wouldn't want him getting hurt." The last sentence was the complete truth, since it was her only goal to get him home safely, no matter what happened to her.

"Right, understood completely. In any case, this should be enough to get the two of you home safe and sound to your own time - I'll write down the spell should you need it." He added as an after thought, heading to the small desk that was packed into the far back corner of the room.

"I've got it, it's alright." A blank piece of paper that was laying along the table was burned up suddenly, and when the fire disappeared, an Enochian ritual was written on it. "For you, when you need to travel a little bit longer than 15 to 20 years."

The man looked at the paper, then back at Laela.

"Thanks? Though I'll assure you, time travel isn't something we'll be dabbling with. Is that all you needed?"

She nodded. "Also, just a small bit of your blood. Just a few drops, since we're traveling 90 years forward. Otherwise, the spell could easily kill me." She lied, not that Dean could tell.

She felt more than saw Dean look at her, and when he set his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway for a sec, sweetheart?"

And without waiting for a nod, he pulled her into the hallway.

"Do not tell me you just said what I heard just say. That spell is not going to kill you - if it will, we're not going home. I'm not losing you. Not again."

"But I-"

"Laela. No. If you leave me back here, that's a different story. If I'm staying with you, here - alive, I'll take never seeing my brother again, as much as that'll hurt. As long as I've still got some family around I'll be ok, and you're the only thing that mat-"

He felt her lips heavy on his as she cut him off. "I'm gonna be okay. Damn. I'm just asking to make it easier. I'll live either way… Hopefully…"

"Laela! What'd I just say! No, we're not - if there's even a chance of something going wrong, I'll not taking it."

She looked at him and pressed her lips to his again, and his mind was suddenly burning with her voice. "I'm not going to die. He is trying to listen. Just agree, I'll be okay. I promise."

He nodded when the kiss broke, walking back into the room where the various spell ingredients was kept, Dean looked at everything the man had grabbed - included now on top of everything was a small vial of blood.

She nodded to him and he nodded back, and she started. Mixing ingredients and whispering incantations, she first emptied the vial into the bowl, then asked for Dean's hand.

"Mine has to go last."

Grabbing one of the knives that had been laid out on the small table, he looked at her and smiled before handing her it.

"Go on, now that you're not possessed and trying to hurt yourself with one of these, I trust you - it's not like you're gonna stab me," he laughed softly.

"I might if you keep mouthing off." She shook her head and closed her eyes as she ran the blade along his arm, letting him lead to the bowl as she went to get a towel.

She followed after, and when all of the blood had been added into the bowl and mixed, she started the major incantation.

Her eyes instantly starting glowing, and the man who had been helping them looked to Dean almost nervously.

"Her eyes, they're...um, white. Shouldn't they just be glowing green?"

"She's not a usual angel." Dean deadpanned at the man's confusion.

The incantation fell from her lips softly but forcefully, and a few papers fluttered around until the door shook and she stopped speaking.

"Why's the do-" Dean started, before Laela turned to him, "Portal. Ready?"

She snapped, returning the papers to their original location before smiling and hugging the man. "Thank you." She nodded to him as she went to open the door.

"Any time. Feel free to visit if you ever make it this far back again."

And then, she and Dean walked through the door.

She looked around and sighed in relief.

"It worked." She reached for the handle of the bunker's door, finding it open.

Walking in, she wasn't surprised to find life had seemingly continued as normal - Riley was stretched out upside down on the couch watching TV, Sam had his laptop out and Charlie - well, Laela literally walked right into her as she was descending the stairs.

"Wait a minute, Laela?! WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET BACK!?" Charlie nearly screeched with excitement, not expecting Laela to almost growl in response.

"You make that sound like you weren't looking for us!"

"IT'S BECAUSE WE WEREN'T, SWEETHEART!" Riley yelled almost gleefully, as if they'd just been out on a hunt instead of thrown back in time.

"SWEAR TO GOD I'll THROW YOUR ASS BACK TO THE MIDDLE AGES IF YOU DON'T KNOCK THAT TONE OFF!" Laela barked when Charlie finally let go of the hug she'd pulled Laela into.

"Laela! We just got back!" Dean yelped as he grabbed her, in one move throwing her over his shoulder, walking down the stairs despite the looks everyone else was giving them.

He headed down the hall to their room without another word, knowing she needed his attention and to not be around Riley - if anyone was going to kill the impulsive loud mouthed hunter, it was going to be Laela - then again, he'd never quite forgiven the former demon for decking him straight in the face. But he drew the thought from his head, remembering the look in Laela's eyes when they had been searching for the Men of Letters.

Lae huffed and kicked and whined as she was dragged off to their room, exhaling when Dean rolled her off his shoulder onto the bed. "Dean, what the fuck?"

"If I hadn't have done that, you and I both know you probably would have murdered someone else. I mean, the times Sam and I have been missing and not looked for each other, I about wanted to kill him, I know how you feel. And I remember how you looked, the way your eyes just-"

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

She adjusted instantly and smiled against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck as she basically attached herself to him.

"We just got back, and I know how stressed out you still probably are, so I'm not gonna suggest we do much - you need to relax."

"But that is rela-" she started to protest, but fell quiet at the look he was giving her.

"I know it is, but I think we both need to just lay still and relax that way. Just catch up on sleep, for once."

"Then why did you drag me in here?" Laela countered, unwrapping herself slightly.

"Because you need to kept away from people that I know you might kill if they say the wrong thing? And-" he trailed off, watching as she flipped her shirt over her head and stood, walking to her dresser.

"What? I'm just changing." It was a smug grin now, her tone not exactly innocent. As soon as she finished speaking, she rolled her eyes and pulled off her boots, peeling off her leggings afterwards.

Dean tried to not watch her, he really did. But after the leggings were off and she was reaching to unclip her bra before grabbing another t-shirt to sleep in, he couldn't take it.

"Alright, alright, I can't, you win. Just sleeping is a stupid idea when we're both this wired and you're doing that-" he started, getting up to stand behind her, hand tracing down her shoulder blades to undo her bra clasps for her.

She sighed softly as she leaned into his touch, smiling as she looked up at him. "Doing what…?"

"You can't have such a smug look on your face and just start undressing like that and expect me to stay still...you're like kryptonite to superman and frankly it's an addiction I don't want to break."

"How did you become so good with words, baby?" She laughed. "I get undressed here every day." She spoke up again, still challenging him.

He spun her around and kissed her, lifting her up onto the nearby dressing, her legs wrapping around his waist.

When the kiss broke, he grinned.

"I know that. And I'm not, it's just -" he laughed, unable to keep his face from smiling. "It feels different. We're married now. You're mine, and I'm yours. I'm never gonna get tired of seeing you like this, knowing I can just hold you and kiss you like this."

Laela actually giggled, trying to weasel out of how he had her perched. To her mock dismay she was pinned. But instead of disappearing on him, her hips adjusted, grinding against him. "Hmmm…" She hummed as she looked at him, licking her lips slowly.

"And I don't think you want the addiction to break." His eyes were dark, already clouded over as he kissed her again, one hand moving to run through her hair.

"Why would I?" Her smile darkened. "I don't you would either…" She licked her lips again, nails tracing across his neck.

"I sure as hell don't, that's for sure. Remember what I was saying about annoying the others now that we're back?" He grinned, turning to make sure the door was shut, hearing it click locked seconds later as she waved her hand.

She grinned back in acknowledgement, and her saw her eyes darken to near black orbs, only a small forest green tint visible.

"I remember."

Everything was still for about two seconds before Dean had shifted them, her legs still locked around him as they fell on the bed, hands and lips already anchored to one another.

Before Laela could think, her hands were pinned above her head, and Dean's teeth were nipping down her jawline to her neck. She bucked her hips against him, moaning freely as he left dark hickies on her neck.

"They're never going to let us live this down. Bet you we could get them to all leave," he murmured as he twisted around to pull his shirt off, not surprised when her hands were pulling at his restraint towards his back.

"They won't. They'll just bitch when we go out there." She laughed, smiling against his lips as they crashed down against hers again.

"Well, then we get used to it."

"Aren't we already?"


	10. Chapter 10

Light laughter and various noises from the couch in the living room raised Riley's head from the kitchen. They'd been researching for nearly a month now, ever since the incident at Laela and Dean's wedding, and had gotten almost no where.

She sighed and got up, peeking around the edge of the couch and then throwing herself back.

"Goddamn it you guys!"

"Go away." Came a muffled voice from the couple who were currently tangled against each other, making out like a high school couple on the couch.

Riley walked away as they didn't break the kiss, and saw Sam walking in towards the living room.

"Don't. Dean and Laela are on the couch." She mumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes. "If I didn't like that couch so much, I'd do what I used to do when me and him were younger. I'd grab a bucket of water and get ice from the machine outside and I'd dump it on them when they were making out on the couch." He laughed slightly at the memories and turned towards the kitchen. "So that's where dad's journal went. I was looking for it. Did you find anything?"

Riley shook her head. "I know where we might be able to go on a smaller case though. To kill time while we keep looking. We've been in the bunker for a while and I just wanna get out."

"Another case? Where?" Sam's interest was peaked.

"The Big Apple, New York City."

Sam groaned. "This better be a worth it case."

Charlie nearly flew out of her room.

"DID YOU SAY NEW YORK CITY?! ARE WE GOING THERE NOW, OH MY GOD COMIC CON IS THIS WEEKEND AND-"

Laela was standing behind her. "Charlie, stop screaming."

The redhead's face turned the same color as her hair and she smiled to the seraph behind her. "Sorry, you know how I get about Comic Con."

"I'm not sure if we'll have time, but if we do I'm sure we can squeeze passes." Riley was scrolling through her laptop.

Castiel appeared in the kitchen and Dean joined them, and Riley began running through the issue and what the case would be.

"Well…" Laela shrugged. "Let's pack and go."

* * *

"Well, this is the plan." Laela looked to the girls as Charlie nearly burst into laughter.

"So you're just suddenly going to be a stripper. I mean, you've got the body… But can you move?" Riley rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you hadn't been so scatterbrained into your little angel the last time we had all gone to the club, you would know. You guys will find out." Laela shook her head.

"An angelic stripper. Wow." Crowley looked at the seraph as he appeared.

"Crowley, what did I tell you? Boy's room and girl's room. We only converge when planned. No barging in." Charlie scolded. "The least you can do is knock, honestly."

"But that would be polite."

"You should just shove your entire foot in your mouth right now," Laela sighed. "We're going over the plan to get the info out of this guy. He frequents strip clubs, and bang, we've got a plan. And a chance to gain a little extra cash. I'm getting tired of making grown men cry at games of poker, and I'm pretty sure Dean is tired of pool. Never thought I'd say that."

"Strip club works for me, I mean, come on - yeah we joked my if-it-ever-happens bachlorette party would be at one so I'm totally cool with it. But wait, if we're going to get info on this guy, doesn't it mean one of us has the potential to become the next victim?" Riley asked, excitement given way to concern at the thought of getting in over her head again during a hunt.

"That's it, you're not coming with anymore. You're going to get us all killed." Laela nearly snarled. "Well, whatever this thing is, demon or not, it's only targeting females. That leaves me, and you two. Dean and Sam watch Riley, Cas watches Charlie, and Crowley sits on his hands like a good little boy because I can handle myself. Thus why I'm the one who's going in on this stripper thing."

She added a few moments later. "The girls it goes after aren't known for being the nicest of Santa's nice list."

"Great. But seriously you're gonna expect Sam and Dean to look after me? I'm gonna - man you KNOW I'm gonna end up knocking back shots with them and well, you guys know how I get when I see something I like."

"But here's the thing. We've all got our FBI badges. We don't get to drink. Maybe a beer or two, but nothing more. At least Sam and Dean can step up and know when playtime is over. This is a case, Riley." Charlie was the one to speak up this time. "Ten girls have already died here. And more will die if we don't grow up and figure this puzzle out."

"I am grown up, but when's the last time we've done something fun? I mean - alright, compromise, what if we just kill a day after we finish this case and run around the city? I'd kill to see Coney Island."

"We've already gotten the tickets to Comic-Con. That's our present if we figure this case out and stop it." Laela retorted. "No more talk of it until this case is done."

"But-"

"No more!"

There was a knock at the door. "Everything okay in there?" Sam's voice was heard clearly from the other side of the thin door.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Riley called back before turning to look at Charlie, "Comic-Con. Really? I mean I'm glad that's- right, shutting up," she cut herself off at the look Laela was giving her.

The angel smiled as Cas appeared in the room. "That didn't mean come in and check!"

"Riley did not sound sincere."

"Well she was. One more supernatural being pops in this room that isn't me, and you're all getting warded. Even the humans!" Laela called out and there was stumbling footfalls back into the motel room next door.

"Well. Now that that threat's out there, I'll just ask about timing. When we were planning this whole 'Laela's now a stripper' thing to go down?"

"Today slash tonight. We have a few more people to interview first." Charlie answered. "That's the fun part for me, because two people had to pretend to be a couple, and instead of letting the married couple be the couple, we drew from a hat." She shook her head at Riley, who was confused as to when the hat draw happened. "When you were asleep."

Laela was silent.

"If you're quiet that can only mean one thing. You were one of the names, who else got drawn?"

The loudest, I-need-to-calm-down sigh was heard from the seraph. And then she curtsied. "Mrs. Sam Winchester, at your motherfucking service."

Riley's jaw would have hit the floor had it not been attached to her face.

"And somehow I'm not surprised. Do the guys know or was this a spur-the-moment-because-it's-fun thing?"

"Well, we all put our names in the hat, and we were all standing there, so."

"And you didn't wake me up for this? Bet the reaction was priceless!"

"It was really quiet." Charlie shrugged. "And then Sam left, and Dean seemed okay, like he knows it's just a job so he's not worried."

"Still, tonight's gonna be fun. Can't wait."

"Tonight is the straight forward part. Laela is a stripper and the world seems okay, I guess…? I STILL don't see you as a stripper!" Charlie complained.

"Yeah, the world's okay. Better knock on wood. DUDE WHAT IF DAY AFTER TOMORROW HAPPENED?! We're in New York after all, and - heh, I need to go lie down, I've had too much caffeine today."

"Atleast you're admitting it."

"Even though you just woke up twenty minutes ago…" Laela sighed. "Come on, let's today over with so we can get to the real work tonight."

* * *

The only person who had changed was Laela, since she was now carrying a small bag full of something none of the others knew what.

Her jacket didn't do much to cover her bare torso, and Dean walked closer to her as multiple men started to move closer and closer.

"Baby, I'm fine. This is just for a quick hire, and if you think this is bad, you shouldn't have agreed to me doing this tonight."

"I only agreed because I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Both Laela and Dean turned around at the snort from Riley, was then nearly tripped on the uneven pavement.

"C'mon, you thought she wouldn't? Man, if you knew half the shit she'd try just because you wouldn't think she'd-" and then the brunette was muffled by Charlie placing a hand over her mouth just as the club came into view about two blocks away.

Laela shook her head and kept walking, her wedding ring swinging around on her necklace.

"Everybody know the plan?" Charlie asked after a moment of silence, being everyone was thinking or just dazing out.

"We've gone over this at least three times, and that was before we left. We find the guy, get enough information out of him to chase the lead, and then come back before going in for the kill - meaning you," Laela didn't turn around, but motioned to Riley anyways, "Don't be stupid."

She walked in first and smiled to the bartender and was quickly escorted to the back room.

Dean's phone buzzed. "I'm hired. Asked one of the girls and he usually gets here about 9ish. We'll be here a while."

He shrugged, not surprised by how quickly she'd gotten the job. Turning to look at the others after glancing at his phone for the time, he sighed.

"We're here for the next three hours atleast. Charlie - keep an eye on Riley, I know Laela already told her not to be stupid but-"

"Uh, hello? I'm standing right here and I can hear all of that! You want me to not be stupid, fine, I'm just gonna go find a table. And I'm not getting drinks, don't worry."

Charlie saluted to Dean. "I'll make sure I watch her."

Another text came through. "Show starts in a half an hour."

Sam could tell Dean was worried - the walk there had just been a telltale sign.

"Dude, would you just relax? She's fine. It's not like this guy is who we're after and she's gonna get kidnapped or killed or something. And besides, the guy won't be able to get anywhere between the five of us here." He started, before Dean raised a hand to brush the explanation off.

"I don't exactly like the idea of my wife dancing at a strip club, even if it is for a case. Why did I agree to this?"

"Because at the end of the day, you knew it was our best chance at getting info." Sam countered.

"Atleast it's only for one night. And it better stay that way."

"Well, she can make good money doing this, I mean the darts and hustling pool is getting kind of ol-"

"Don't finish that sentence. She's not becoming a stripper just to give us a little extra cash to work with on the road!" Dean's voice was firmer than he meant it, but the idea just do not sit well with him at all.

Meanwhile, across the club, Riley had sat down at a booth and had, as predicted, ordered a shot. Nothing that would get her in trouble of course, but just something to start things off - the real alcohol could come after she slipped out of the damn monkey suit.

"You know Laela's going to kill y-" Charlie started, leaning over the side of the booth Riley was tucked up into, tired of sitting in her own.

"It's Jameson, and it's only a shot. Literally won't phase - hhheeellllllloooo, Charlie would you mind?"

Charlie looked over her shoulder to see one of the girls walking toward Riley, who immediately straightened and smiled. The redhead only rolled her eyes and turned back to her own table, the girl slipping into Riley's booth with a light giggle.

"What's the suit for, hm? Bachelor party or somethin'?" The girl had a slight drawl, and even in the darkened light of the club Riley could make out icy blue irises, along with a pair of cardboard and feather angel wings.

"Something like that. Name's Riley, what's yours, sweetheart?"

With another giggle, the girl's gaze drifted over Riley's entire body and leaned in to her ear, being loud music had started.

"Sydney. Show starts in five, wanna take this somewhere else? Maybe in back? Quieter, y'know?" Lips brush against the shell of Riley's ear as a hand slides to grab her own.

Riley's eyes widened, not expecting to actually have one of the girls approach her.

Fuck, what'd Dean say to Cas that one time? 'If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu.' Heh, right, basics. Got it.

"Uh, I really shouldn-"

Sydney pulled back, blinking as her fingers trailed from Riley's hand up the girl's tie, trying to loosen it slightly.

"Relax a bit...you've found an angel to pray to!" At the tug on her hand, Riley was up after the shorter girl, being led somewhere past the tables and the stage Laela would be on.

"Pray? Oh I'm not gonna pray to you, honey," Riley nearly purred as the girl practically shoved her into a smaller and darker room, her back hitting the wall before the girl's lips were against her face, fingers unknotting the tie.

"Just for tonight? I won't tell anyone anything...promise! I won't even charge that much!" Riley had pulled her wallet out and thrown it to the chair, where soon enough her suit jacket and tie followed, then Sydney's wings.

"Payment now or late-" the hunter didn't have a chance to finish the word before the girl's lips were back against her own, this time hands were tugging at Riley's belt as her own wrapped up into the victoria's-secret-wannabe angel's hair.

"Hey, where's Riley?" Sam asked when Charlie showed up beside him about ten minutes into the show.

She shrugged, "Occupied at the moment. Ditto about Dean?"

"He found the guy, now he's just waiting to swoop in to ask questions. Laela's just -"

"Good. I knew she wasn't lying!" Charlie was nearly cheering as the two watched the girls onstage, Laela catching their gaze every now and then.

"But seriously, did Riley really go there?" Sam wasn't not even surprised.

"I saw the girl pull her toward a back room, did you want me to interrupt? Atleast she's not causing trouble for us!"

Charlie continued talking, but Sam's eyes widened as the actual angel on stage stripped out of her over shirt, only a bra and denim shorts, black strapped heels tapping on the stage.

"But wait, Laela said we're only supposed to watch this guy after all, we're not - idiot won't talk to authority. So what, we follow him after this?" Charlie brought up, eyes glued to the heels Laela wore, knowing she was able to move fluidly in them.

"No." Dean added. "The plan was that Laela was going to get him into a private room, get him to drink, and get the information. Weren't you listening?"

"Considering somebody had been so insistent on putting me on babysitting duty, I guess I got distracted. And god, she's gonna get him alone and possibly drunk? No wonder you're so worried about this! I mean she'll be fine but-" before Charlie could finish her sentence, Dean interrupted, "Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on Riley?"

"I swear to god, we should've just left her at the motel." This wasn't the first time Sam had managed to take the words out of everyone's mouth.

"She would've thrown a fit." Charlie countered.

"Wouldn't have been the first time." Dean practically laughed, remembering the few spats Riley had gotten into with everyone the first time she'd been thrown over into their world.

"Guys, look." Sam was pointing to the door, where their target had just walked in.

"Time to sit back and watch the real show." Charlie looked to the stage and saw Laela give a small nod acknowledging that she was aware of his presence. Before they knew it, heels were swinging off the stage to walk towards the group at the bar.

"Let him drink first." Her familiar voice broke through the music. "Also, I'm sorry. I'm keen on making as much money as possible tonight, so that means I'll need to give dances." She didn't look at Dean, but it was known that the sentence was aimed at him.

"Whiskey double, clean. Thanks." She smiled to the bartender.

Everyone pretty much did their own thing after that with Charlie going back to the booth she'd been in to see if Riley was back yet, Sam staying where he was as Laela grabbed her drink and walked off to look for clients, all with Dean trying to forget that he'd even agreed to it all in the first place.

When Laela had done a sweep of the room, she found the man they were looking for nursing a drink in a far corner of the club - knowing she had to get his attention first, she headed to a table near him to start the ball rolling by the first dance.

She led one of the guys over to a couch and worked her magic, managing to get the other guys he was with throwing singles at her as well.

When the song was over, she went back to drop her cash off, and the process repeated again, three more times. Before she got to her next target, however, a bouncer was grabbing her arm, pointing to the man they were after. She nodded, and soon she was walking him to a back room.

Sam nudged Dean. "She's in."


	11. Chapter 11

The room Laela led the man back to wasn't lit much better than the main floor, but it would still do the job. The guy had clearly had a few drinks, so hopefully getting information out of him would be easy.

Laela was calm as she smiled, thanking the heavens that he was at least not old and creepy. "Would you like a drink?"

He nodded, sitting down as he returned the smile.

"I'll take the drink as long as you keep dancing, deal? I've got cash to burn, if you're good, might clean out my wallet."

She laughed, wanting so much to slice his neck open, but she reserved herself to sling a leg over his lap, dancing against him as he sipped. "So, I hear you're a regular here." She made sure she kept moving so that he wouldn't complain.

"So I am...haven't seen you before, and I'm here alot. You just trying to make extra money? Pretty girl like you shouldn't have to do this..."

She was beginning to think that slicing his neck would be the polite thing.

"I've worked at clubs across the entire country. Traveled. I'm just here for a few days, and then I'm gone again." She smiled. "Not really for the money. I just like doing this."

"Yeah, so do most of the girls here...well, the ones that used to be here. The turn around for this place is crazy, there's new girls like you every three days." He mused, taking another drink before setting it down on the nearby table. She felt him tap his foot from the stereo in the room and remembered exactly why she sometimes liked these places, the music wasn't all that bad.

As she kept moving, she tilted her head slightly. "Lots of new girls? Are there any regular girls here…?" She asked innocently, slowly leading into asking about the girls who had gone missing.

"The few that I knew, I mean - now there's maybe three left. Used to be around six or seven, and I know how bad that sounds - but it was me and a few of my friends coming here after work, I just - got to know them. Until they just left."

"Just left?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Well yeah. One day they're here, the next night - one's missing, few days after that another one's gone, y'know? Just thought they realized what else they could do with their lives and didn't bother with two weeks." He explained.

"And no one heard from them?" She looked worried. "I saw in the news that a few girls around here have gone missing... Do you think it might be those girls too?" She pouted softly and rested her hands on his shoulders, grace slowly swirling around them. By this point, it was too dimly lit and there was enough alcohol in his body to notice. She concentrated to whether he was lying or telling the truth as he continued to speak.

"I'd rather not think about it, depressing shit if that's the case. Yeah, who knows, could be them. Not like the police are doing anything about it - they're all idiots, apparently missing people isn't an issue that people blink at but a cat gets stuck in a drainpipe and suddenly everyone's losing their minds!"

She nodded, confirming that he was telling the truth. At that exact moment, the timer by the door clicked. She stood. "Fifteen minutes is up, sweetheart."

He looked at her for a minute before standing himself, walking towards the door. Turning to look at her, he smiled.

"So if you're working tomorrow...I'll be here. Damn, I never caught your name."

She looked at him, holding out her hand.

He raised an eyebrow and handed her a folded stack of money.

"It's May." She smiled.

He nodded, walking out of the room, she following behind when he was far enough out of range to where she could count what he'd given her before heading back to the guys.

Her smile broadened to a grin.

An hour or two later, Laela was still on the move, balancing dancing with guys and girls around the floor and dancing with her co workers on stage.

Charlie had given up on waiting for Riley, figuring the younger hunter had done the utmost stupid thing and slipped out back to leave early, or, god forbid had taken the girl back to the motel and given her a credit card.

Dean tried to stick close to the stage so he could watch Laela when she came back up, and Sam went back and forth between making sure Charlie wasn't going insane and keeping a lookout for anything weird.

It was Laela who reacted to the scream first, heels nearly flying off as she ran to the back.

Naturally everyone else followed, Charlie nearly smacking into Laela when she skidded to a stop.

Laela screamed.

"RISSA!" She yelped towards the limp girl in the man's hands. Suddenly everything stopped moving, the others besides their group freezing.

The man smiled, the eyes she had looked into before now onyx black.

"Son of a bitch." She snarled.

"Let this go, it's only a few girls...it's not like they don't find replacements for them. And it's not like this one's hurt, well, at least it didn't hurt for long. The others are just...missing."

The silver blade appeared from what seemed like nowhere, and she growled. "So you are the one who's been killing these girls. And you aren't just a demon. You're special, huh?"

"Doesn't begin to cover it."

Everyone turned and looked to see Cas had just shown up, typical of the somehow-always-sensing-danger angel.

"You still have no chance." She smirked. "Fleruty."

The demon visibly reacted to his name, lip curling in a snarl as he dropped the girl's body.

"So you've heard of me, nice to know I have fans. Now, the chitchat is nice and all, but that's not what I came for."

"Everyone knows you. We learn about it, as we are required to. You savages, on the other hand, don't seem to have any kind of training. Which is sad, because if you knew my name, you would know to run." Laela's eyes glowed white, and an aura of pure light surrounded her body. "You would know that you do not stand a chance."

"I don't, but the one I answer to does, surely you know that. He's furious. Wants you dead for the shit you pulled, expelling him like that." Fleruty crossed his arms, not phased by the light surrounding Laela.

"Poor baby." Her words leaked with humor. She could see that phased him. "What's the matter, get a little pissy when someone talks about the big bossy? Too bad."

"Take that tone back, you green eyed hidden-feathered bitch!" It was a growl as he took off toward the group, but before he could even get close, Laela raised her hand.

With a smile, he was thrown back into the dumpster, collapsing it entirely.

"Shit, how much power does it take to destroy that big chunk of metal?" Charlie muttered from her spot behind Dean.

Laela shrugged, "Do we kill him? I feel like we should."

Cas stepped forward. "It's too risky to keep him."

"Its just going to piss Agaliarept off more."

"Does that matter at this point?"

"You're right..." Laela stepped forward, before turning and handing her blade to Cas. "I don't need this."

She walked towards the demon who was getting up, and he smiled. "Without that blade you sure can't kill m-"

He was cut off by her grabbing his forehead, the ground pulsating out from around her as the ringing began. A light flashed, brighter than any time Cas had disposed of someone and everything around them rumbled. The pavement cracked in a spiderweb pattern.

When everyone was able to look, they saw the man's body on the ground, humped slightly over the edge of the small crater that Laela was now standing in.

"Holy shit. That was awesome! Now that the case is closed, HELLO COMIC-CON!" Charlie yelled, face breaking into a grin as she looked around the group.

"Wait. We're still missing someone." Sam pointed out.

"I'm right here, you guys." Riley was standing a little ways behind Charlie, just watching.

Charlie turned.

"WELL THEN WHERE THE FUCK WERE- is that a lipstick smudge?"

"Uh-"

Dean stepped out to walk towards Laela but stopped. "Baby...?"

She was looking at the corpse next to her, body shaking. Her eyes were the issue however, as they were still glowing a bright white. When everyone turned back, they could then feel the ground still shaking.

"Laela... Laela, baby, look at me..."

"Dean, back up." Cas warned. "Let her cool, she needs to come back on her own."

And as he said, a few moments later, her eyes faded to green and she took a deep breath, looking around at the mess she had caused.

"Wow..." She whispered to herself, looking at Cas for some kind of answer. He just shrugged.

"I'm sorry guys..." She mumbled.

"So now that that scary scene is over and that sucker's dead, we've got no reason to stay here. I was kinda in the middle of something, I'll be back later? I'll catch a cab back if I need to, figured you guys prefer me not around, I won't get anyone killed that way." Riley started, walking back into the club as the others looked between each other.

"God, if you seriously think you're going to have a chance with a stripper..."

"Shut it. I'm fine."

Laela stepped from the small crater, walking straight up to Riley. "If you think you're going anywhere, you are so sadly mistaken. You abandoned post, and if it had been all of us working together, you could have gotten someone else killed." She looked around and they were suddenly in the motel room. "And don't give me any of the 'but we weren't working together this time' shit. You had your part and you didn't play it."

"I wouldn't've walked off if she hadn't been a damn dead ringer. And we're done talk-"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WALKED OFF AT ALL!" The scream was sure to have them receiving noise complaints, and Riley's eyes widened as she was pushed back until she smacked against the wall, her feet dangling inches off the ground as she struggled to break the grace's grip.

Laela's eyes flashed white and then green again, and she shook. "Another girl died tonight, because you weren't sitting at the right table, and you couldn't see out the window. You! I KNEW I should have had Dean sit there. Or Sam. Or Charlie. But I wanted to trust you."

"And I shouldn't have." She let Riley go, and the door swung open. "Go ahead. Leave."

"Ow, fuck, at least you didn't throw me this time. Thought you said I wasn't going anywhere? Not like I can't get back over to the club, I've got til 2 AM." The brunette was picking herself up, unable to unstick the bitchface as she straightened up.

"But if you want me gone, fine."

"I said leave. I don't want to see your face. Find your own motel room, too. You won't be getting back in here." The keys slipped out of Riley's pocket and into Laela's hand. "Go be immature and reckless, we'll work on actually doing something to help fix this mess." Laela turned around and walked towards the other side of the room, the cue that she was done with the female hunter.

Riley opened her mouth to say something, but knowing it was only going to make things worse, only walked over to her bed and grabbed her backpack.

"Fine. Don't expect me back in the morning. Someone text me so I don't get left in New York City by myself if you leave, I fucking hate large crowds. Or you know what?" Her voice had picked up an edge no one had heard since the first instance of her being addicted to angel blood.

"Open up the fucking portal so I can fix all the shit I created back home."

That was it, with a wave of Laela's hand, Riley was quite literally thrown out of the room, backpack landing at her feet three seconds later, the door slamming in her face shortly after.

"She'll go home tomorrow." Laela concluded.

"Laela, don't be rash.." Cas began, but Laela cut him off quickly.

"It was your idea to bring her. You thought we needed the help. And now she's made a mess. She's going home."

"Could've gotten a lot more tonight... And not had another girl be killed." She snapped and her bag and clothes were on the bed, singles and twenties of the like shoved into her bag.

"Laela, wait. I know how mad you are at her, but at least hear out why she left." Charlie started, trying to save what decision was made.

"She said if 'she hadn't been a dead ringer' and if you don't think I know exactly what the fuck that's about, you thought wrong. Even now, two years later the two of them are getting people killed, even if it wasn't really her." Laela gave an angry sigh, trying not to pace as she continued, "Which makes her even more childish. This is not up for discussion. She will deal with the consequences and she will face punishment, she doesn't get a free pass because she's moody about her ex." Laela was very serious, face emotionless and all logic as she sat down, pulling money left and right out of her bag.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jesus how much do you think you got?!" Charlie practically threw herself to the floor in a sitting position besides the bed to watch Laela count the bills, which were quickly piling up.

Laela didn't respond, her past in the industry becoming clear in how she counted so easily, singles, fives, tens, twenties, even fifties and hundreds all going into separate piles.

"Paper and pen." She requested when she had sorted. "Please." She added sheepishly.

Charlie reached for the bedside table, grabbing the notepad and one of the pens, scribbling a bit on the blank page to make sure it worked first.

Laela counted singles, wrote a number, counted fives, wrote a number, and continued until she had finished counting the multiple hundreds she had gotten. She started moving numbers and tapping her pen, and soon she had a final total. "Good god." She put her notepad face down, smiling. "More than I had ever made in a night in Milwaukee."

"Are we talking thousands?"

Laela showed Sam the circled number, and Sam leaned on the table.

"I've never seen that much in my life..." He mumbled.

"Oh come on, it's probably not _that_ high," Dean tried to play down the curiousity, but it about failed when Charlie reached for the notepad and blurted out the number.

"$12,576?!"

"...How. How is that even-" Dean looked at Laela, still trying to process the number.

"Told you hustling pool would get old, didn't I?" She couldn't help but giggle. "So, are you happy you agreed to me doing that? Was it worth watching that for a few hours?"

"Think of what I could've gotten if I hadn't been self-conscious of my husband watching me." She sorted the money into stacks and rubber banded it, putting it back into her bag.

"I mean - yeah, that's a ton of cash I just don't like the basic idea of you in a shady little nightclub with- Y'know, I'll stop. This will last awhile, 12k is hard to burn through all at once. I guess you doing that once in a blue moon isn't going to hurt."

Laela smiled.

"Good, it's settled. One night every two months or so?"

Charlie's eyes widened.

"Let me join you next time, we'll double it!"

"Char... I've seen you try to hit on guys for work." Laela laughed, humming as Dean walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and swayed softly.

"Alright, alright. But it looked fun, and you're filthy rich right now. I want in!"

Everyone laughed.

At the laughter from the other side of the door, Riley finally moved. Ducking her head as she adjusted the backpack over her shoulder, she sighed and whistled the hook from Jet Pack Blues as she turned to walk up the block.

Maybe the group really was better off without her around.

* * *

Riley grumbled to herself as she walked back to the club, moreso pissed at herself more than anyone else, even if Laela had been the one to actually do something about it and exile her for the night.

Truth was, she didn't much care to be around anyone at the moment, and would have sooner preferred the memory wipe Laela had once suggested. Atleast then she could be at the top of her game, not running around chasing the ghosts of the skeletons in her closet.

The self loathing and negative feelings began to fade as the internal monologue pep talk started, and by the time she'd walked back toward the bar, she was smiling with her head held high.

But the stereo would change all that, because the moment her ears picked up the familiar four beat melody, her heart stuttered and she physically caught herself to lean against the counter, one hand locked around the bottle of hard cider.

' _Going out tonight Changes into something red_

 _Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress_

 _Everything she never had she's showing off,'_

Lifting the bottle to her lips, she shut her eyes and tried not to allow every flashback to run through her mind at once.

"Fucking hate music sometimes, channels the worst things...and come on this is One Direction, it's not like it's _good_ in the first place." She mused to whoever was sitting nearby, not expecting a laugh to cause her head to turn.

Sydney was perched on the barstool to Riley's left, a microphone held in one hand as she smiled at the hunter, who was doing everything she could to not pay attention as the words fell from the girl's lips.

' _Driving too fast Moon is breaking through her hair_

 _She said it was something that she won't forget_

 _Having no regrets is all that she really wants...'_

"Look. I get it, I do. But you've got to be fucking kidding me. I can't. I just can't."

Turning back to look toward the back rooms she'd been pinned up in before, Riley sighed, getting up and walking away, knowing karma was making her its bitch. When the song ended some two or three minutes later, her head poked out from one of the booths, scanning the room for the cerulean-eyed brunette that was hopefully still up at the bar.

And then, another giggle as she feels a body slide in next to her, feather light brushing of fingertips across her knuckles.

"Miss me?"

"How the _hell_ -"

"You're a tough one to read, but there's something about you. Forget about earlier, just - I get off in fifteen minutes. You wouldn't be back here without the group you came in with, I saw you with May - something happened."

"No, it didn't. Sydney, I'm fine." Arms crossed and she crossed her knees, determined to not tell this stripper anything.

And then the next song started, and at the guitar riff, Riley's entire body had an adverse reaction and she inhaled through her teeth.

"Don't lie to me. You were kissing earlier like your life depended on it, you've been hurt, I can tell. I can make it better, atleast for a night. Just come back to my loft with me, I won't charge, I swear. Geez, like ACDC much?"

Riley tried her hardest to not smile at that, there was no pride to be had in being invited home by a stripper, if anything it was meaning she was just getting easier. With Thunderstruck playing, how was she supposed to react? Given the things it was making her think of were just - well.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. And I mean - May - yeah, we were staying in a motel, and after she found out I ditched to the back with you - she kinda told me to not go back to the room tonight, so I have no idea where I'm supposed to sleep."

Sydney grinned, leaning in to brush her lips against Riley's neck, pulling back with lusted eyes.

"Why not in my bed?"

"Find me as _soon_ as you're allowed to leave."

When the two finally made it back to Sydney's loft, Riley didn't have time to think much before it was back to a scene she was used to. To be honest, she'd had 'You Shook Me All Night Long' running through her head the entire time, being the majority of their outfits were off in that order, down to the heels that Sydney kicked off before pushing Riley to the bed.

"Damn, you're good how the hell d'ya learn to-" Riley started, tilting her head back into the pillows as the girl shifted above her, one of her hands reaching to flip curls back out of her eyes as the free hand came to interlock fingers with Riley's own before lips seared together again, stinging from whiskey and already somewhat swollen from contact.

Sydney broke the kiss at the nearly demonic growl from the hunter, all she'd done was stop moving her hips against the taller's just to see the reaction.

She giggled, smirking gently before kissing the girl's nose.

"You don't like that much, do you, sugar?"

It took everything Riley had to not literally quote Dean to some extent, so she only sighed and sat up, her free hand landing along the small of Sydney's back as they flipped.

"Teasing just sets me off, though I'm usually not one to take control," Riley explained between nips against the girl's collarbone, not expecting to earn soft whines in return.

"Well I'm not usually one that plays a little rough, but I'm not complaining," came the girl's voice as a hand dragged across Riley's back, causing her to hiss as hips bucked up against her.

Leaning to pin Sydney down, Riley grinned and shifted at realizing how striking the girl's eyes really were. _They're almost as blue as hers._ At that though, a hand lifted into her hair to tug tightly, and being it was so short, Riley immediately felt it and shut her eyes.

"Mhm, _f-fuck_ ," It was an panted groan this time, Riley's grip tightening on the shorter's hips to dig nails in as her lips trailed across the other's breasts, Sydney playing with experimental tugs to her hair that probably were hard enough to induce a headache.

"Someone's got kinks..." was the following murmur after a muffled moan left Sydney's lips, to which Riley automatically let her brain say _fuck it_ and looked back down at the girl and winked.

"Yeah well with where you were working, don't expect me to believe you're innocent like the little angel you dressed up as."

"Baby, I'm a _stripper_. You're a little dumb if you think I'm innocent."

"Wouldn't believe it for a second, anyways. So. Why me, huh? You could've had anyone in that room." Riley's tone was almost bitter as she leaned up to rest her forehead against the other's, blue gaze causing a year's worth of moments to flash through her head.

Sydney nearly laughed at noticing how the hunter had about flinched when their eyes met.

"You just looked like a good time."

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird she hasn't texted?" Charlie asked as she and Laela flipped channels in their motel room.

"No, and I don't care. I told her to get lost, and she did."

"But you know having her out alone is a bad idea."

"She's probably still at that club, drinking her ass off like she wanted to be doing. I'm not going to swoop in and save her, end of discussion."

"But-"

"If you really think she's in trouble, go say something to the boys."

Charlie nodded, getting up off the bed to go next door.

At the knock on the door at around 2 in the morning, both boys woke up.

"Who the-"

"Lae and Charlie," Dean mumbled sleepily, turning back over as Sam got up to answer the door.

Charlie walked in and began pacing, talking a mile a minute.

"I don't think Riley's okay, I know we probably shouldn't have let her leave but I didn't want Laela killing me for suggesting it and I have this really bad feeling that she's not ok because she's alone and I want to go find her."

"Well she's got her phone on her, doesn't she? Call her." Sam started.

Charlie shrugged, "Already tried. No answer."

Dean nearly snorted, knowing full well why the brunette wasn't picking up.

"Guys, that's not funny. I feel like the girl she left with wasn't just a stripper, there was a...vibe. Like she was something you guys hunt. Just wasn't good."

"Let her die, she was the one that made the choice to get herself in that trouble. Why should we have to save her ass every single time?" Laela commented under her breath.

"What, you want us to go after her again?"

"Well either we go and save her or she ends up-"

"She can end up dead for all I care." Laela finally added, just wanting to go back to bed. Was the night going to get any worse?


	13. Chapter 14

Sydney paced in front of Riley as the girl finally slumped against the wall, the hunter already bloodied, banged up and thrown around.

"Look at you, you didn't even fight. Pathetic."

"It's because you're pretty." Came the deadpan as the taller wiped blood off her chin, paying way too much attention to the small knife in Sydney's hand.

"I'm _pretty?!_ " Eyes glowed, and the girl twirled the knife, lips etching into a smirk. "I'll show you pretty."

Before Riley could react, Sydney had put a hand into her hair and pulled her to her feet, the knife held against the hunter's cheek.

"Not so fun being on the other side of the blade, is it, sweetheart?" The sarcasm dripping from the brunette was palpable, and Riley tried to move away from the smooth metal against her face.

"How would-"

"You're a hunter, allied with the Winchester brothers at that. I'm not stupid." Sydney laughed, angling the blade to leave a small cut along Riley's cheekbone.

"What would you know about the knife?" It was an honest question.

"Other than the fact that you were so trigger happy to take one to an angel about a year ago? All started with glass if I remember right." The girl's voice was light, cheerful almost as she kissed Riley again, knife moving from one side of her face to the other.

"Don't you fucking talk about her."

"Why? Still not over it? The way you _knew_ you had control, _knew_ it wasn't going to work and yet you let yourself get too involved anyways? The way she'd-"

"I said _don't fucking talk about her._ "

Sydney pressed Riley harder into the wall, propping a knee between her legs and gave a laugh as the hunter's eyes fluttered shut, her body automatically responding to the added pressure.

"Hell, when you sound like that - oh, you're _so_ intimidating when you're angry, baby." It was a breathless moan as lips moved down Riley's neck, the hand in her hair moving to brush a thumb across the cut that was still fresh, smudging blood.

"Don't be stupid. You don't want to do this." Riley's voice was level, trying to talk Sydney out of whatever she was planning, and in hindsight Riley mentally facepalmed when she noticed it was something straight out of season ten...or was it nine?

"Oh, you're sounding like Dean now, how sweet. Not that he'd remember me, seeing as I'm in a different vessel, but I guess it's better than nothing. Maybe you'll finally figure it out, why I'm torturing you like this."

"Remember you? The fuc-"

Sydney's eyes glowed again, and the realization hit Riley like she'd gotten shot when the girl spoke again.

"You know...our last night on earth...all that."

Riley's green eyes darkened almost instantly, something Anael hadn't failed to notice.

"And don't you dare think you're going to do to me what you did to the ex, oh no, honey I'm not another set of feathers for you to bleed."

Riley tried to shake her head.

"Might not be a demon anymore so I don't need the blood, but I'd still settle for putting an angel blade through your chest! That's why you picked this vessel, isn't it? You knew I'd be reminded of my ex, you're exploiting the fact."

Anael merely giggled at that, hand that had smudged blood trailing down Riley's body, deliberately lingering on the button of her jeans as if to tease her.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The angel snapped, eyes glowing again, "Your little blood addiction never ended, did it? Don't pretend you haven't been watching Laela, waiting for her to get hurt enough to where you can get your buzz back. Or you know what?"

The glowing subsided, and Anael turned the knife in hand, fingers against the button of the jeans sliding to undo it, zipper following the button before Riley growled again in protest.

"Don't you dare. Now that I know who you are? Oh, this is so _so_ wrong," the brunette scoffed, though she managed a smile at the notion of a pissed-off angel taking control, much how things had gone the few times her demon side had shown up.

"You're not fighting this like I know you could be. And speaking to that fact," she began, grinning as the free hand pulled at Riley's shirt, the thin fabric tearing away from her shoulder with ease under strong nails, revealing the still-scarred holy water handprint that had been burned into her skin a year prior, ""I don't think you want to. You _like_ feeling like this, helpless and at another's mercy. In a real fight anyways, I'd be on the floor and dead already, but since this started how it started? You're pathetic...a masochist that can never truly get what she wants."

"Well I wish you'd shut your mouth but we don't always get what we want, now do we?" Riley's eyes had melded to the darkest green they'd ever been, her mouth twisting into a smirk as her gaze focused on the knife. Fuck, if she kept this up much longer, Anael wasn't just going to be drawing parallels.

"Awh, look at that, same sarcastic tone, too." And then the blade moved the same time as the angel's hand, and Riley had to physically divide where her attention went - the constant danger of the metal wasn't about to be overlooked at slender fingers slipping into her jeans, though this obviously was meant to distract her.

"Hell, I shouldn't li-" the hunter started, struggling to adjust herself against the wall, anything for more of what the angel was doing to her despite the absolute confusion that was running around her head at the moment.

"You shouldn't, no." Anael purred with lips against the taller's pulse point, before biting down hard enough to earn a groan from the other girl, her head turning as a reflex into the blade, where a large cut appeared across her already-bloodstained cheek.

"Oh c'mon, that's not fair!" Riley nearly whined as Anael laughed, pulling her hand from the girl's legs only to place the knife against her arm.

When the blade came down smooth against the angel's skin, there was no hum of grace, that cut wasn't deep enough. But it was deep enough to well with blood, and Riley's body immediately betrayed her.

Watching the hunter before her shake slightly from exposure to the blood and the fact that she was already heady with adrenalin and dopamine; Anael grinned, coaxing the girl forward with a crooked finger.

Riley automatically obeyed, stepping from the wall with both hands reaching for the angel's bleeding arm, eyes transfixed as if she was in a trance.

"Remember this? Could make you addicted again, make you think everything was okay and you were loved again. That you weren't surrounded by people that didn't need you. You're so lost in the past, it could kill you. I could kill you, like you fear - given I can tell you're thinking of the time Castiel nearly executed poor Dean in that crypt...but you aren't worth that even. I won't kill you. I'll just leave you as the tortured shell of who you used to be. The poor little lamb that had lost her way, the black sheep gone astray."

Allowing the hunter to grab ahold of her arm, Anael's eyes glowed as she found herself pressed against the wall, the hunter suddenly having more strength than before.

"Baa baa baa!" Riley singsonged with a grin, knowing the angel was offhandedly unintentionally referencing the Wiffenpoof song. As her head lowered to the cut on Anael's arm and she quite literally gave in to the darkest of her desires, Anael spoke again, though it was closer to the singsong tone Riley had used.

"Just a monster on a spree, damned from here to eternity. The little lamb who chose deceit, other's trust she could not keep..."

Anna's eyes shifted to the door as it burst open, Dean catching his step as he tore through into the room, locking eyes with the angel, gun cocked and angel blade in the hand free. Sam and Charlie followed as Laela and Castiel appeared next to the older Winchester.

Three seconds, and Riley hadn't moved. Not that it wasn't completely oblivious what was happening, but you'd have to be stupid to think things were anything close to ok. The last time anyone in the group had been as bad as she probably was right now was when Cas had cracked purgatory and let loose the leviathans.

" _Riley_..." It was a hiss from the angel as the hunter clung tighter, growling at the hand now locked into her hair.

A familiar ring enveloped the room as Laela's eyes glowed. "Release her." The ground shook as she spoke.

"Or I will force you."

Anael looked up and met Laela's eyes, some emotion between begging the seraph to understand and anger that the fun had been interrupted so quickly flashing in the vessel's blue eyes.

"Fine. I'm not holding her...see for yourself." It was a shrug this time as her hand uncurled from the nape of the hunter's neck, wringing a whine from the spiky haired brunette at the decrease of pressure.

"Damage has already been done, now that she remembers what that _feels_ like. Ain't that right, sugar?"

At the snap this time, her head lifted, and nearly no one was surprised by the pitch black irises that stared back at them as she grinned, blood staining her teeth.

Laela rolled her eyes and walked forward. "What do you have to say for yourself, Anna? I mean, things you'd like the rest of the group to hear, since you know I already know everything."

"Well for one, all that goody two shoes shit is lame. It's so much more fun to be on the bad side - it's that much sweeter when we _win._ And we will, with what's in store. Just getting you two to hate each other is only part of it, it's so much fun when you're trying to kill each other, that way we don't have to!"

"If I'd wanted her dead, do you think I would have stopped _you?_ "

Blue eyes widened with near insane glee.

"You'd let me kill her!? For real this time!? 'Cuz last time I know I said I needed her to come with but you know how that goes...the reaction to blood drinking that time was all faked, we wanted her doing that. Can't keep all the seeds pure after all."

She laughed as Riley reached for her other arm, trying to grab the knife she still held.

"Yeah but what's this we shit, got a mouse in your pocket?"

Shaking her head again, Laela looked at Castiel and then back at Anna. "I'm not here to fight, in fact I'm quite tired of your name being brought up again and again."

As she spoke, Castiel suddenly appeared beside Anna, grabbing Riley and disappearing.

The ringing began again as Laela stepped forward. "I'm taking you home, Anna."

There wasn't time for the angel to scream as the light enveloped them and they too disappeared, leaving the boys and Charlie trading looks, though no one was wondering what was going to happen.

They all knew.


	14. Chapter 15

When Riley opened her eyes again, she was back in the hotel room. Trying to take a step forward, she found she couldn't budge, even it the state the blood had put her in.

"What the hell is- Let. Me. Go. It's no worse than the first time around, promise."

Knowing that thrashing against the angel that held her was going to do no good, she resorted to calming begging and proving her point, though this was to no avail.

Fifteen minutes later, Laela appeared silently and looked to Castiel. "She is home, and I have made sure that she is being taken care of." Her voice was mono-toned, quiet but holding the authority of the highest ranked general one could find. "Has anyone else returned yet? Or are they on their way?" She stopped when she heard the door unlocking, Sam stepping in first and the others following him.

"You two going to need help with her, or should we just leave you to it for a bit? I don't remember last time, pretty sure I didn't stick around." After everyone had gotten in, Sam was the first to speak, immediately noticing how long it was going to take for her eyes to go back to normal.

Charlie, on the other hand, actually snorted.

"You're asking if they need help? Seriously? She's not getting out of that unless something reverts."

"I need you guys to help me. We need to soundproof this room and I need all of you." Laela snapped her fingers, and a large, dust covered book appeared on the table. "Castiel, can you please find the sigils needed for the spell? You know which one, the four people four corners one."

Cas nodded and started looking, and Laela added. "Not the one that requires a human sacrifice, please."

"Wait, there's one that requires a human- nevermind," Dean started, wondering why he was even trying to ask his wife that question when the entirety of the book of the damned was an answer.

"There's six soundproofing spells that entertain the use of a human sacrifice. And one that doesn't." Laela spoke calmly as she looked at the ingredients.

"Six that- is that book from the middle ages? Dark ages? Whenever the plague was, where you could just kill someone because it was easy and they were there?"

Castiel didn't bother turning around before he answered, tone so matter-of-fact Dean wasn't sure if he should take him seriously.

"It's from Heaven."

"Cas, don't scare them." Laela sighed. "The other six are angelic soundproofing, which as you can probably imagine takes a bit more power than a human hopped out on demon blood. " She snapped her fingers again, Riley's limbs suddenly held down against the bed.

Laela began mixing, and creating small bags for each of them to hold.

"What is this… A hex bag?" Charlie piped up.

"Yeah. That's the other reason this spell doesn't require a human sacrifice. Because it was the only spell not created by angels." Laela smiled. "It's a witch's spell."

"How would you kno-" Sam began this time, before he remembered something the group had gone over a thousand time before for the umpteenith time - Laela hadn't always been Laela, and this probably was from that.

Soon enough, the four were standing in their specific spots, hex bags in hand.

"Now do not move your feet, and do not drop these bags. They will get a little warm, but nothing hotter than a hot hands pouch, so something you all can handle." She looked at Riley, and walked over, placing the fifth hex bag on her chest.

"Afferte silentium in hoc loco," she began to chant, bringing the blade to her hand and slicing.

As blood dripped into the bowl, her voice lowered, "Extra se, ut non audiat."

"At least the outside of the room will have no idea what's going on." Dean managed with a laugh as he felt the hex bag begin to heat up. "And the other thing I just realized? Human salt circle. Well not salt but like - for sound? I - that's the jist of the spell, I'll just- ok nevermind."

Laela stared at him and shook her head, walking over to Riley again. "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt a lot."

She lapsed into Enochian at this point, eyes glowing white as she held her hand over the hunter, the room beginning to shake enough that most things on tables were knocked over or completely rattled off onto the floor.

Hurt a lot didn't begin to cover it. This was by far the worst pain Riley had ever experienced, surpassing hunt and sport injuries and heartbreak altogether. It was an instant intense burn that only seemed prolonged by the shaking around her. The only coherent thing to do in that moment was scream, as her blood probably quite literally boiled under the strength of the spell.

Every fiber in her being fought to break the ranks to free itself from the pain, and it was done without noticing the unsettling growl her screaming had turned into.

This wasn't anything close to the first two failed detoxes, those times she still felt human after being scared into it and having been pulled back from a very steep edge.

This time however, it felt too real. Too 1970 something Exorcist, minus the swearing and projectile vomiting. Something was being forced out of her system, and it wasn't innately good, let alone human.

And as quickly as it started, it stopped. Laela reached out and touched her forehead, and the burning turned to cooling, near uncomfortable before everything faded to black around her.

Laela looked to the others, breathing in wearily before speaking,her voice weak. "Finis." She drew her finger, and the hex bags went cold. "I need to sit…" She got a few steps before she started to waver.

Before anyone else could move, Dean had broke the corner seal and caught her, steadying her with a smile.

"At least you're not almost dead this time?"

"I've been warming up my gong before my note first.." She smiled back.

"Looks like you finally learned to adjust the leash on your power, nice job, Laela." Cas actually smiled.

"Let's just hope that's the last time we have to see her with eyes like that. I have a feeling things are going to become more complicated solely based on the things Anael was saying..."

"Let's head back to the bunker tomorrow now that this case is finished, we can lay low and try to prep for whatever is going to get thrown at us. Sound okay?" Sam suggested, the other three nodding with the exception of Riley, who was too exhausted to move even though Laela had done far more work.

* * *

Turns out, whatever Agaliarept and his band of followers were planning wasn't being acted on right away, and the next four months went by with routine cases, the eerie quiet of the pending doom on the back of everyone's mind. There was one person the group forgot to watch out for, however, and this is where things started being put into motion again. It was just out of wanting to protect them, to keep both girls from certain death at the hands of the demon should they actually ever be confronted. And being she was a witch, she knew exactly how to do so.

* * *

"Jesus Christ can people stop lining up? Oh my god it's only 2 PM and I'm here til- shit." Riley deadpanned, spilling at least half of a medium coffee on her hand and hissing at the burn.

The coffeeshop on the Milwaukee campus had held a consistent buzz since noon, and her shift wasn't close to half way over.

"Just gotta deal, hun." Tony's calm, something the younger barista can't fathom at this point, but of course he's working bar and not dealing with people directly, so she kinda gets it.

Turning back to the register, she's startled by what could have only been Irish-red hair and a decent sized mug being handed towards her, though the accent that follows is Scottish.

"Anthology, please dear."

Riley nods, pinning in the button and taking the mug and cash all at once, handing back the change before turning to the hot water dispenser and glass canisters where the tea bags were kept.

After placing the women's mug back on the counter and watching her walk away, it's the next customer that follows that makes her catch her breath.

His eyes are the very shade she often described in her writing - a dark evergreen pine dotted with flecks of whiskey amber, and the freckles dusting his face are the exact kind of thing to make her jealous all over again and wish it was summer so hers would pop more.

"Whatever's got the most caffeine, large."

She almost rolled her eyes, this was a probably an undergrad senior student studying for the NCLEX, MCAT, PRAXUS II or LSAT - which she'd be taking in about two months herself.

"So which is it?" She asked as she keyed in his order, grabbing a cup and handing it to Matty, who was running the carafes and filling orders if they were solely for coffee.

"What?"

"The exam? It's the time of the year. I'm studying for the LSAT myself."

He looked at her with furrowed brows as he took his coffee and change, before he realized the question.

"Oh. I'm not, just a really hard research paper," he replied, smiling before turning to head for a nearby table where a laptop was set with a small file folder.

Riley watched after him, wondering why he looked so damn familiar.

Meanwhile, away from the counter and shop part of the library, Dean leaned into his computer, determined to find Laela now that he'd found Riley. Milwaukee wasn't that big, surely he'd find her somehow.

"I don't know why you keep looking for her online, if one's here the other is bound to show," Rowena pointed out, falling quiet at the glare from the elder Winchester.

"It's your fault they're in this mess, and you're going to fix it."

Her hands raised, nearly in surrender.

"Wouldn't if I could. If I do, my life's in danger. And now that you know they're relatively safe, it's time we've left," Rowena continued, muttering a few words in Latin before she and Dean were whisked back to their reality.

"But I haven't found Lae-" Dean began before everything flashed white.

When he opened his eyes, he only saw Sam, multiple books on the table with his laptop out, trying just as hard to find a solution on their side of whatever door Rowena's spell had created. Speaking of which, the witch was nowhere to be seen now.

And this door wasn't like the portal, it wasn't something they could just waltz through and be fine.

"Swear, we get the girls back and find that bitch again, I'm gonna kill her. Why'd she do this, anyways?"

"You heard her, it was to protect them. By throwing them back into their reality, she thinks Agaliarept won't be able to get to them as easily. She's trying to help us, like it or not."

"The last time she helped us, Charlie almost died. Laela dies because of this, I'm evening the score, got that?" His tone was firm, and Sam sighed.

"We'll find her, Dean. You know we will."

* * *

It was nearly five days later, and Dean was - though it was never obvious - an emotional wreck. Not having seen Laela when Rowena had taken him over to check up on the girls had immediately put worst-case-scenerios into his head, and he couldn't stand the thought of not knowing. He had to do something.

"Sam, she'll listen to you, just get her here. I need to go back over, and since this isn't like the portal from last time I'm screwed. We both know Cas doesn't have the energy for a trip like that, and I'm not about to trust a purgatory taxi cabbie into dimension universe jumping, I've died enough."

Sam sighed and looked up from the book he was reading, trying to just read or do anything to distract himself from the thoughts that had started clawing at him as well.

"Five days ago you were ready to kill her the next time you saw her. And now you're going to ask her to help?"

If looks could kill, shots were fired.

"Alright, alright. I'll do what I can."

Three hours later, and Rowena was walking down the bunker's steps, Sam following.

"Dear boy, are you really that desperate?" Her tone was light, almost accusatory as she looked over the shorter Winchester, who let no trace of emotion cross his face at the question.

"I just want proof she's ok. Just let me see her, please."

The redhead smiled wryly.

"No promises that you're going to like what you see, but since I did let you find the so-called destructive one, I suppose I'll let you see the seraph." She agreed, making Dean internally sigh in relief.

Then again, her words rang in the back of his head about 'not liking what he was going to see' but he chalked that up to her trying to talk him out of jumping the door once again.


	15. Chapter 16

A stethoscope swung from around her neck as she bounded around the pediatric wing of St. Mary's, running from room to room at the speed of light. They were short staffed today, but for a minute, she thought about how Riley was doing. It was Tuesday, so they'd meet tomorrow evening to watch the new episode live time, since they were finally starting to have more free time. Izza's schedule had evened out, and she was getting more evenings free in general.

She spent most of her free time with her boyfriend, so she at least owed Riley one day of the week.

Riley was probably just as busy as Izza was, busting out coffee after coffee for the poor undergrads, studying relentlessly for their finals, PSATs, and maybe even NCLEXs like she had been just a year ago.

Good, she needed more nurses on her team.

She waved and smiled to the familiar family coming in to visit their daughter. She was fighting cancer in the ward, and while it was looking good for her, it was still stressful. Izza breathed for a moment. Soon, with med school, actual med school back at Marquette, she would be able to really get into those diseases, study them, and hopefully help to find a cure. She wanted to see all the children she took care of to get well and go home, back to their families and lives.

She just wanted to help. So she did. She bandaged the bumps and bruises, and took the temperatures for the ones with fevers. She did all she could to help, and it made her more than happy. Toying with the simple ring on a chain around her neck, she walked back to the main desk and leaned over it, checking a file as she took a small break.

It wasn't until she was aware of someone calling her name - well, _a_ name, not that it was her's. Looking up at the repeated sound, she saw a man that obviously was looking for somebody, though he clearly thought it was her.

"I'm sorry sir, have you been checked in as a visitor?" She put down the manilla folder she was looking at, and stood up. As he got closer he realized she stood no chance if this man were to attack her. He was a foot taller than her, and something in him looked familiar, but she stepped back a moment, unsure as of what was about to happen.

"No, I'm actually not here for a patient. Well I don't think I am. I'm looking for a Laela - I don't know her last name. Is there one here? I've just been checking the local hospitals, she's been in some pretty rough situations and I'm not from the state. I'm a family friend."

"Um… No, sir. There's no one here with the name Laela. Not a worker, patient, or family member…" She breathed, adrenaline still pumping as she began to calm down.

"Oh, that's-"

At the sound of someone else walking down the hall from one of the patient rooms, both turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Isabelle, one of the families is requesting to talk to you - actually I think the daughter wants you to read her a story or something, she sounded pretty adamant about 'wanting the pretty nurse to read me a bedtime story'."

Dean was pretty sure he _felt_ his heart splinter at the other nurse's request, and after seeing Laela smile in response before nodding he was completely sure she wasn't going to recognize him.

"I'll get right on it, just let me-" She went to turn back to face Dean before the door to the ward opened again, Laela's entire face brightening at the man that had just walked in.

"Marshall!" She grinned, walking away from Dean to the other man. He was still much taller than her, but much shorter than Dean, and slightly lanky. Dressed in a casual suit, his attitude screamed fresh out of college office worker, maybe for finance or HR. Izza embraced him quickly, pecking his lips with a still beaming smile.

Dean had to remind himself not to have a physical reaction, though the mental one was a near hysteric trainwreck of thoughts. _She settled for this weasel? Probably doesn't even pay rent._

"Sorry I'm stopping by, I'm on break so I figured I jump down a few floors. Hasn't been too busy today, has it?"

"We're short staffed, so even if it wasn't, it still is. Getting getting a couple seconds of break to look over new files. It's getting warm out, so a lot of broken bones today." She shrugged.

"Like stupid kids on longboards broken bones? You know this is the closest to campus, it wouldn't surprise me." Marshall pointed out before her pager went off again, the red led indicating she was needed.

"Mainly little kids falling out of treehouses." She smiles softly. "Nothing I can't fix."

"Speaking of little kids, how's Elise doing? Know you can't say much due to HIPPA but a little update is nice." He wondered.

"That's actually what my pager is for. She wants me to read her her story before she takes a nap." Izza's smile grew again. "They say she's looking better and better every day. She's pretty strong for three." She looked to Marshall. "Come on."

It was a playful glare as he shook his head, though he smiled.

"Med school first, remember? We've gotta get on our feet with student loans before we can even think about supporting anything more than us, let alone a full family."

Izza pouted. "I guess…"

Neither seemed to realize Dean was still there, and that probably was for the best. Trying to make sense of anything he'd just heard, the hunter was pretty sure he was going to have a concussion from the amount of bouncing around his brain was doing at trying to comprehend was Laela had implied.

 _Laela wanting kids? It was unheard of, not that it could happen. She was an angel, there was no- well. Here she was human. So if he just stayed on this side of the door-_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Laela calling to him after departing from this other man, having noticed he was still there.

"Sir? I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I've got to attend to my patient before I can find out if your family member is here, or maybe at another hospital in the area. Please wait here." She spoke quickly to him, smiling in a sorry way before trotting off to the girl's room.

Dean nodded.

"Well thanks for the help."

He didn't know why he had followed her, staying slightly behind as he watched her enter that room. The door didn't close, and he walked as she sat down next to the bed, the girl she was smiling to tiny in comparison.

She laughed along with her, saying the name he had heard before.

"Same story as usual, Miss Elise?" She was the only one in the room, the parents must have left before that.

"Yes, Miss Isabelle, please, please!"

"Okay, alright. But you have to promise to sit down and be still! You're so rambunctious." Izza laughed, grabbing the book and flipping to the dog-eared page, beginning to read to her.

At the sight of Laela reading to a girl that was only a toddler, Dean once again nearly felt his heart shatter. It looked so... _normal._ So apple pie in exactly that kind of of sense, the way her voice was smooth and calming along with the way she looked at the girl between the pages adding ice cream and a cherry to said pie. It was almost enough to make him hope beyond hope that he'd find a way to stay on this side of the door, neverminding how Sam needed him back home.

Eyes downcast, he turned and walked out of the ward, finding the elevator and taking it down to the first floor where Rowena was waiting for him at the reception desk.

"Find the girl?"

Dean could only glare as he looked past her and walked outside, she following after as he hadn't said anything. "I did as you asked, you know where she is. I know it hurts but it's for their own good. They'll both be safer here."

"I could care less about the coffee shop and Riley, she's the one almost always getting us killed in the first place! I just want my _wife_ back, where I know I can protect her. I won't be able to know if she's ok over here, and that fear of the unknown - it's different from everything else. But promise me - that she'll be safe in this universe. That everything in our world isn't here. That I won't have to wake up and wonder if my wife is dead."

The last three words had his lip curling into a snarl as her looked at the witch, who only nodded.

"She is a normal human in millions here. No demons, no monsters. This is for your protection as well. With the two of them gone, Agaliarept no longer thinks of you as a threat. You're welcome, Dean Winchester."

"I don't want to go."

It was barely audible, the scene from the room fresh in his mind. He wanted this Laela, the calming, focused, saving-people-and-not-hunting-things woman he knew he was in love with, even if she didn't know he existed at this moment. And maybe that's what hurt him most.

"Well you can't keep universe jumping like this. Once was enough, I told you they were okay and you didn't believe me. Now that you have proof, you need to trust me. It would be easy enough to modify your memories if you'd like when we return to our universe, though I doubt your brother will-"

"It's not happening. I'm not forgetting her."

"Your choice, Winchester."

And he was back in the bunker.

* * *

Sam had been looking for Laela for the past hour, something just kept telling him he'd better find her and get her to remember, otherwise they were screwed for who knows how long. It had been just over a month since Rowena had brought them over to the universe where Riley, Laela, and the others had come from, and things were only getting worse at home base. With Dean distraught, at the brink of giving up on the whole thing, Sam knew he needed to make a stand, and fast. So he called upon the help of a nameless angel to get him over to the other side, and the hunt was on.

How he ended up at her apartment after a month of trying unsuccessfully to find it, he wasn't sure. Right, Dean had talked to Riley enough to get her to relay the information from the few times he'd jumped over the door. But here Sam stood, in front of Laela's door, barely remembering knocking on the door before the short girl opened it, a bottle a whiskey in her hand.

"Who…?" She slurred slightly. "Who are you…?"

"You don't know me but I know you and we really really need to talk, trust me, it's important."

She squinted her eyes, and put the bottle on the table next to the door. "Dude… You're a random stranger that's like… a foot and a half taller than me, saying that he knows me, and that this is important…" She stopped to regain her thoughts. "Do you really think I trust you right now?"

"You're drinking, alcohol is going to cloud your judgement, but I guess you'd have reason not to anyways when you put it like that." He pointed out before continuing, "But no, seriously, we need to talk."

"Really? I don't think we do." She shot back, starting to close the door.

"Laela, please! Hear me out!" Sam tried.

She stopped. "...who?" She looked at him and then looked behind her,. "Sweetheart, you've got the wrong house."

"I mean, you don't remember, but that's your name. I mean, I know here you're known by something else but - you've just gotta listen to me, please!"

At least the door wasn't shut yet.

"You said Laela, right?" She thought out loud. "Laela was the name of a character I made when I was a teenager… That was a long time ago… Did I go to highschool with you?"

And like that, talking to her was hopefully going to be easy.

"Yeah, we had a few classes together senior year. Didn't get to talk to you much ever, so I just seriously thought that was your name. I mean you had a bunch of friends calling you that, right?"

"Only one person…" She narrowed her eyes again. "Who? Who called me that?"

"The only girl that was shorter than you, if I remember. Shannon? Shania? Something like that. Now, should I just sit down here or do you think we can talk?"

The door slowly opened, and she retrieved her bottle. "My name is Izza, by the way."

"It's nice to finally formally meet you, Izza. I'm Sam."

Following her into the living room, he noticed the room was in order - something he wouldn't have expected if it truly was Laela. Well, it was, it just - wasn't. Or at least that he was aware.

She sat down on the couch and took another chug of the golden liquid. "So… How about a few drinks? You seem a little… Stiff."

"That sounds great. Have you ever finished one of those by yourself before?"

"When I was younger, yeah… I probably still could, to be honest." She went to grab a glass, almost tripping over the corner of the couch as she came back, nearly falling into the younger Winchester.

"Woah, easy. How much of that have you already had? Don't want you to hurt yourself." He reached for the glass she held out as she sat back down, though she got back up to grab the bottle.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't done this before…" She poured him a gracious glass and then took a swig, setting the bottle down.

He drank a bit of what she'd poured him before talking again, trying to figure out how to word everything.


	16. Chapter 17

"So you don't really know me, but - and this is all going to sound insane but - well, do you believe in alternate universes?"

She looked at him. "I went to medical school... It defies the natural order, Sam."

"So that's a no? I mean - theoretically there's an infinite number of universes, right? So it's stupid to think that there's only one version of it. I guess I'm trying to say that I think I know another you somehow."

She seemed to have followed along well at first, but faltered at the end. "Are you calling me stupid, Sam?" She glared, taking another swig.

"Well no. Just that I think maybe you have a doppelganger you don't know about. Like it's you, but it's not you."

"You sound dumb." She laughed. "Or maybe I'm just drunk."

He tried to keep from bitchfacing at her comment, but then shrugged. "You're just drunk."

"Well, I have good reason to be."

"...Are you going to get mad if I ask why?" he asked gently, setting his glass down.

The reply was fast and shocking. "It's been fourteen years since my mom died."

He was quiet for a few seconds, the empty air hanging between them. "I'm...I'm sorry to hear that. Losing a parent's always tough, I've lost my mom as well."

"And fourteen years and four months since what killed her." She stopped, looking at the bottle on the table as a tear fell down her face. "I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing..."

Sam practically felt the last sentence hit him like a brick to the face, and in that moment, it wasn't Laela in front of him, all he could see was Dean, and suddenly he knew why they were the way they were. And the realization made any last resolve of staying sober was gone, he'd want to drink to forget that.

"Need another drink, hun?" The bottle was in her hand.

"If you're not gonna kill it, I will."

She poured him another glass.

Before they knew it, they were both three or four glasses in, everything feeling slightly warmer than it did.

She was leaning into the couch, looking at the nearly empty bottle that stood tall on the coffee table. She could feel Sam's eyes on her, and it felt familiar somehow, but she couldn't pinpoint a feeling.

"I mean, if you want to talk about, I'll listen. Then again if you just shut down that's okay too." He reached for the bottle, pouring what was left of it into her glass before setting it back down.

Even though it was nearly a triple shot, she knocked it back in one try, coughing softly as she set her glass down. "Maybe I don't mean it. I want to feel... But just not what I'm feeling now..."

Sam looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction before he leaned in and kissed her.

Her reaction was instant, her hand moving to his face at first to push him away, before she gave in to his form.

And since she'd given in, he knew - and since they'd both been drinking it was clear neither one of them was really thinking anything through. He turned slightly to push her back against the couch, not breaking the kiss as her hands moved up around his neck.

Her nails ran along the sides of his neck, her legs adjusting to his hips as he straddled her. One of her hands locked into his hair as his lips moved to her neck where he bit down, a soft cry barely leaving her lips.

He felt her thighs tighten against him and his hips moved involuntarily against her. Her back arched in response, his name leaving her lips in a sharp whimper.

He nearly growled at hearing her say his name, there was a completely different feel to it from the other girls. Before he could stop himself, he looked her dead in the eyes with a stare so determined she swore he could see into her soul.

"Bedroom. Now."

With a fluidity that rivaled the alcohol running through her body, she was up from under him, unbuttoning her shirt as she walked away towards her room.

Her shirt hit the floor before she was in the room, and he followed after, closing the door behind him as he watched her, legs crossed over each other as she sat on the edge of her bed.

She didn't look at him as she pulled her socks off, standing in to peel the jeans off of her legs.

He smiled, waiting for her to nod or something - when she did, he nearly launched himself onto the bed, pinning her down as their lips met, his hands wandering down her body to caress her legs as they wrapped around him once again.

"You want to stop, you let me know."

"Don't you dare fucking stop, Sam." She sighed, her hands in his hair as his hands pulled at hers as well. "Fuck..."

Sam laughed a bit that, before kissing her again, letting go of her hair to run a hand down her body to massage one of her breasts.

She moaned against his lips, hand slipping down to pull at the hem of his shirt.

When this kiss broke he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it across the room.

Taking the opportunity as he leaned up, her fingers moved down his toned abdomen down to his jeans, working at the button.

He smiled, slipping out of his jeans.

"We've both been drinking, are you sure-"

"Sam..." She looked at him, her voice going breathy and quiet. "Please..."

He nodded, hands reaching for her panties as he slid back against her body.

Her back arched to help him pull her underwear down, licking her lips as she watched him.

His hands anchored on her hips, though he waited for her to nod.

She locked eyes with him and nodded.

He didn't waste time in giving her what she wanted, her back all but breaking as his mouth was against her core.

She gasped and whined, her hips pushing down as her hands ran through his hair.

Hearing what sounds she was making, this only caused him to grin against her, hand on her hip moving to replace his tongue, thumb circling her clit as his tongue moved into her.

"Oh, Sam..." Izza's voice rose a half an octave as she grasped the sheets, hips bucking at the motions of his skilled tongue.

His hand that was still on her hip tightened, nails curling into her skin as she bucked, though he didn't pause his movements.

She cried out his name again, her legs already shaking on either side of his face. "Fuck... God, you know what you're doing..." She whimpered.

This time there was a pause, and he looked up at her and winked before switching again, sucking at her clit while his fingers picked up what they'd been doing, her knees all but locking.

She gasped out, fingers pulling slightly at his hair. "Take me... Please..."

He hummed against her clit one last time before leaning up, moving off the bed and pulling her with him, he pulled his boxers off easily, erection bouncing as he kicked them away.

Izza sat on the edge of the bed until he kicked the boxers away. As he did, she stood, her hand pumping him slowly as she leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him.

It was a soft growl from the back of his throat into the kiss, his hands locking around her hips.

"Mmmmf…" Her hand let go to rest on his upper arm, moaning against his mouth as he pulled her hips against his own.

She was back against the bed before she knew what happened, hands scaling up her sides as he laid her down and crawled over her, her legs wrapping around him subconsciously.

"Come on, bad boy. You think you got game?" Izza nearly snarled against his ear, nails clawing down his back as she bit at his neck and jawline.

It was another growl from him before his hands mirrored her, down her sides before they were up in her hair, wrapping into it as he pressed her down into the mattress, not giving her time to make a sound.

Her mouth dropped open, silently praising him as her hips struggled to move under his. "Sam… Stop fucking playing around."

He grinned, head ducking into her neck to bite along the sensitive skin there, swaying his hips as he pinned her down.

"Playing around? Oh, hun, I'm not playing around. Not yet," he teased as his head lifted to bite at her earlobe, a near purr leaving him this time instead of a growl as his hair brushed against her.

Her entire body shivered. "Well then do something. You're pissing me off with this kiddy shit." Her nails dug into the thick muscles of his deltoids. "Be a man." Her dark eyes met his as she felt his face move up.

In the dim light, she could barely make out the smirk his face had settled into as she felt him reach to line himself up with her, a fire burning in his eyes she knew wasn't going to fade out quickly.

"If I'm pissing you off, fine then. I'm sure you'll pay me back one way or another. But you're right - doing something sounds better, _doesn't it_?"

He didn't give her a warning or a sign, it was only a low exhale into a groan as he pushed into her in one move, her entire body nearly moving as a reaction before there was a few seconds of nothing, just him _there_ to accent his point.

"At least that's something," he murmured against her lips as he kissed her, biting at her lower lip just enough to ease a moan from her.

The coil in her abdomen almost snapped instantly as he entered her, small droplets of blood dripping from his shoulders from where her nails were still clawing the skin. The coil felt familiar to her, but she couldn't tell how, all she knew is that she needed him to move, and soon.

"I-if you d-don't…" She stammered. "Please.. Move.. I'm g-gonna scream…"

He almost gave a soft laugh at that, not expecting to hear something like that from the girl, he'd nowhere near imagined her a screamer. Still, he gave in to the request, setting a rhythm that was enough to let her know he had control and wasn't going to be giving it up anytime soon.

She finally removed her nails from him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to nip at her neck, her legs shaking and clenching against his sides, somewhat obstructing his rhythm.

He mentally sighed at the obstacle, remedying it quickly by lifting her legs onto his shoulders, expecting the whimper that left her as the angle changed and caused the rhythm to pick up faster than before.

Her eyes rolled back and then closed as her muscles tightened around his length, one hand massaging her breast as her other hand slipped down her abdomen to trace non-sensical patterns on his abs.

"Saaaamm…." His name left her lips in a long drawl. "Fuck, that feels so _good_!" She cried out as he brushed her g-spot, panting as she opened her eyes to look back up at him. He was so focused on her body and what he was doing and it only turned her on more.

He grinned when their gazes connected, one of his larger hands knocking hers out of the way to tease and pull at the rounded stub of her nipple, his pace not breaking though she _swore_ he'd said her name.

Trying to test if it'd happened or not, she tried to arch her back on his next thrust, and sure enough, her name spilled from his lips in an almost identical tone.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed as she smiled, her feet moving to push him back, taking the chance to maneuver them around so that his back landed in the same spot she had been laying. An instant later, she swung her leg around him, her hand reaching to pump him a few times before positioning herself, sinking back down into him. She moaned loudly, hand flying out to grab onto the headboard as she began her pace.

"Fuck, _goddamn that's-_ " it was a strangled groan from Sam as his hands reached for her hips to steady her, his own lifting into her movements, the bed creaking slightly from the constant motion.

Izza shook as her other hand grasped the headboard, her breathing high pitched and nearly a whine as his thrusts continued to brush her sweet spot. "Sam… Oh g-god, Sam!"

At hearing her like that he couldn't take it, and he reached a hand up to pull her down into a kiss, other hand digging nails into her hip as she moved - she left her marks, it was time he returned the favor.

When that kiss broke she moved, staying at the angle she was at though it changed again slightly - this left him panting in turn, her name leaving him again.

"Fuck, L-Laela!"

And then the realization, a half second of panic hoping she wouldn't notice - before he remembered exactly how drunk they both were.

But the girl bouncing on top of him was still in pure bliss, teetering too close to orgasm to really care. She giggled softly as she kissed him again. "Silly, that's not my name, remember? It's Izzzaaaaa… Ah!" She yelped as his last thrust sent her over her edge, pressing her lips harder against his to drown her moans of ecstasy.

He followed shortly after as her walls clenching around him set him off, vision blurring to stars as his gripped tightened, if that was even possible. And surprisingly, it was with nothing more than a long growl into the kiss, being she'd kept them both somewhat quiet given the situation.

When his sight cleared and he found that Izza lay nearly draped across him, face stuck in a more than satisfied grin with her eyes closed, he shut his own momentarily. Somehow, through the haze of the fading alcohol and the heady mix of neurotoxins, the thought flickered like a lightning flash in his mind.

 _...I've just - while drunk, here's hoping I don't remember this - fucked my sister in law. Word gets out, this is how I die. For real._


	17. Chapter 18

As a few moments passed, Izza calmed herself and sat up, looking at him intently. "Are you okay? You look like you've just been shot…"

"Huh? Oh." Shaking his head to try to clear his thoughts, he smiled, "I'm fine. Just just a little spacey after really good sex, that's all. And goddamn, you are _good_."

The blush set in fast, and she rolled off of him onto the bed, hiding her face. "Shut your mouth."

He rolled his eyes lightly, watching her hide from the compliment and get defensive.

"Well only way I'm gonna do that is if I'm kissing you, so-" he replied automatically, not even thinking at this point as he turned to look at her, still trying to catch his breath.

She rolled onto her back and rolled her eyes before sitting up, throwing her legs off the side of the bed to stand. Once she was vertical, her knees shook slightly,but she willed herself to walk to the closet, grabbing her robe and pulling it onto her shoulders, covering the sigil that was still blazenly tattooed on her back.

At seeing the tattoo, he smiled. Even if this was a different universe, it was still nice to find some familiar things. Thing was - how exactly were they getting back to their own? Now that he thought about it, he was dealing with the exact opposite problem Laela and Riley had back when he and Dean first met them.

She turned to look at him, smiling back as she watched him catch himself. "You have quite the staring problem, mister." She walked over to him and leaned forward to kiss him, cut off by the ringtone of her phone. She looked at the name and suddenly paled.

"Hello?" She answered quietly. "Yah, really? Awesome… Yeah, I'll see you… Okayiloveyoutoobye." She hung up and dropped the phone on the bed quietly.

Sam didn't need words to take that as his cue to leave, sitting up and looking around for a few seconds before getting up for his clothes.

"...I should go. It was nice talking, Izza. Nice to know highschool wasn't a complete waste."

She didn't look at him at first, obviously having sobering up and coming to her own realization. Finally, she looked his way and nodded.

"Thank you for making my night so much less shitty." She smiled softly.

He nodded in return, got dressed and left without another word.

* * *

It was a busier day than normal - the influx of college students never left the shop with a sound level lower than a dull roar, and the espresso machine was _always_ on pull, neverminding how the tip jar never stayed empty.

A little music helped the concentration into daily tasks flow, and Riley's work playlist was halfway through the latest Of Monsters And Men album before the timer went off on the bold carafe, making the girl sigh.

 _Can the monotony be broken up just a little bit today?_

No sooner had she thought that did something out of the ordinary occur.

Most eyes didn't move as the small frame of Izza moved through the shop towards the counter, tears streaming down her face and her pinpointed and locked onto the spiky haired barista.

"Izza?! Who. The. Hell. Do I need to kill? Order's on me," Riley added, practically spinning on the spot to grab for a doubled large cup and a sleeve, back tracking to wait for the nod that indicated a usual order, though she had to think about how she was going to notice it with the amount of shaking the smaller girl was doing.

"On second thought- GUYS, I'M TAKING MY LUNCH!" She called behind her to a chorus of groans of 'In the middle of a rush? _WHHHYYY?!'_ and 'Take your music with you!' before she'd nearly jumped the counter to hug Izza, her visor falling off in the process as tips jingled in the pocket of her apron.

Izza only continued to shake as Riley lead her back into the break room, sitting her down in one of the chairs and grabbing some tissues. Izza blew her nose and tried to calm herself, looking at the taller girl now sitting across from her.

"I…" She started before another round of tremors cut her off. "I cheated on Marshall. I fucking… I… I got drunk and ended up cheating on Marshall…" She cried.

Riley didn't say anything, having known how long Izza had been in that relationship for.

"It's ok, hun. I mean, you were drunk. It's not like he found out or anything? I know the guilt is going to try to eat you alive, but trust me, mistakes like that happen. Remember how I hooked up at that fucking halloween party? Emily couldn't look me in the face for three weeks. At least you're the only one that knows...well, besides me. I mean - not the point, but was he hot atleast?" She tried, one hand rubbing the shorter's back soothingly in an attempt to get the shaking to stop.

"Do you want to sit down? Your favorite spot is open by the window..." she coaxed, smiling.

"S-sure…" She stood silently and they moved. Izza waited for Riley to fix her apron and sighed. "He was god-like… Six foot everything with long legs and all muscle." She looked out the window. "And.. I don't know, it felt so familiar. Like he was somehow familiar…" She trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as she thought.

"Maybe you've seen him before? It's like dreaming - you can't dream a face you haven't met in real life. I mean, it's not like one of our favorite book or movie characters is suddenly in-the-flesh. That just doesn't happen. If it did, I'd be in the TARDIS right now, or studying for my N.E.W.T.S." Riley pointed out, taking off her apron and collecting all the lose change, stuffing it in a pocket before folding the thin black fabric and lifting a hand toward Izza to hesitantly wipe away tears that were still falling (half thinking she was going to get punched for doing so), "It'll be ok."

Izza sniffed for a moment before looking at Riley. "Something was really off about him… Like… Too off."

"Too off? Like what? Weirdest I've had was...hm...I had some girl call me Sandi the entire night, no fucking clue how she thought that was my name, but that was that. And then the time Emily and I got-"

"Riley." Izza cut her off. "He called me Laela."

The brunette's face didn't register it for a few seconds.

"Wait. He- you wanna run that by me again?"

"He called me Laela. And he knew Shania's name. But I texted Shania and she said she doesn't know who the kid is." She shook her head. "You and Shania are the only two who know about Laela."

"Well then how the fuck? Holy crap, what if your writing is real? Shit, speaking of writing...so, based on last week's episode, I have stupid crazy fluff ideas. But how the fuck do you _write_ signing?"

"Just as actions. or in italicized wor- oh my god." A look of horror dripped down her face as she realized. "He said his name was Sam." She looked at Riley. "Riley, his name was Sam."

"Shut up." It was in awe. "...And you did say he was six feet of everything and muscles...but wait, where's- they don't do that whole split thing, you know that!" Looking around, Riley scanned the rest of the shop.

When she stopped to think back to the familiar looking college student a few months back walking into her coffeeshop, she wondered why his face came to her mind She shrugged it off and turned back to Izza.

"Still. How the fuck? Why? It's not like that post where the person is sent a doll of said character that magically comes alive when they're in trouble...unless the trouble is your relationship drama, but if that was a doll to begin with that's a little too kinky for me."

"But how would it be a doll? He showed up at my doorstep and it went from there. I don't have relationship drama, at least I didn't until now." She shook her head. "I'm about to piss off your manager." She started, shaking again slightly and standing up, tears falling as she walked over to the manager, pleading with him for a moment before he sighed and walked over by Riley.

"She's still not handling it too well is she? Your friend needs you, you're good to go for the day." It was still super busy and it was obvious that he was pissed, but Izza had a way of getting everyone to do her bidding.

"Thanks. I'll work overtime next week and pick up shifts, you guys know - just put my on the schedule, I'll work it." She nodded, sighing when he walked away back to the counter.

"I mean yeah I'm losing like three hours now but my feet are killing me anyways. And Chuck's right, you need me." It was quiet for a moment as she thought. "Yeah, the doll thing is weird...wouldn't be that. Maybe a tulpa? Nah, that's an insane almost of psychic energy, plus you'd need to find the sigil...11:11 wish maybe?"

"11:11 wishes are shit. And it's not a tulpa." She mimicked Dean as she followed Riley to grab her things. "Marshall is at work so we're going to go back to my apartment. We have some things to look up." She said, dragged the taller brunette along.

The walk wasn't long, Izza's apartment was only four blocks from Riley's work, so within moments they were walking into the clean apartment, which still smelled heavily of candles and spray from bath and body works.

"He thinks I just took a bath… But I think I emptied most of one of my bottles of spray to cover the sex smell." Izza made a face, almost chuckling as she dropped her bag, heading straight for her and Marshall's bedroom.

"Not surprised. Which - vanilla? Black raspberry? I can't pinpoint it. But yeah. You know we could've totally ripped off the pilot and fan fiction before we left, right? I'm kinda disappointed you didn't catch that." Riley noted as she followed, perching on Izza's dresser as soon as the two were in the room.

"Don't worry, I'm not touching that bed."

"I washed the sheets already." Izza looked over. "I guess I clawed a bit too much and there was some slight bleeding." She shrugged, grabbing her laptop. As she opened it, she looked back at Riley. "Any other ideas? Oh!" She snapped. "Witchcraft?"

"You know that's some shady shit, cuttin' up rabbits and hidin' shit in your house...HOLY FUCK. When a witch wants to control something, and they can't be around, what's the first thing they use?" The taller was nearly gleeful, this was an episode of supernatural playing out in real time, and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to die.

"A hex bag." Izza mumbled without looking up. "No… No." She stood, nearly throwing her laptop to the side, crouching down onto the floor to check the lining of her bed, and the area around it. "Look fucking everywhere Riley."

Hopping down from the dresser, Riley opened the top two drawers and began sifting through them, not pulling anything out (because come on, who would do that?) unless it would have felt like said hex bag. After the first two drawers were clear, this process was repeated with the next two levels until all six were clear.

"It's not in your dresser...and you said you washed the sheets, think it'd be in your bed?"

"No, Marshall is horrid about the bed, I would have known about any type of disturba-" Her eyes locked into her bookshelf.

"Those books aren't that big. Those are small novels…" She crawled over to the stand and started ripping books out until the shelf was empty, and then she tapped the back of the wall. A hollow sound greeted her.

"RILEY, GET ME A SCREWDIVER, FLATHEAD NOW!"

It was a giggle as the older girl darted out of the room for the kitchen, calling behind her as she left, "CAN'T YOU JUST SONIC IT?!"

Two minutes later she'd skidded into the room again, nearly tossing said flathead to Izza, who caught it and immediately tried prying at the source of the hollow sound.

She face showed multiple levels of struggle as she failed again and again to cleanly remove the panel. Arching her elbow back, she plunged the screwdriver so deep into the wood that there was a sudden stop as it embedded into the wall behind it. She dislodged and repeated twice more before basically ripping the panel apart.

She leaned forward and searched, emerging with a small leather pouch in her hands.

"Son of a bitch." She said flatly.


	18. Chapter 19

Riley stared at it, unsure how to react.

"Can I touch it? It's not like it's gonna explode...OH! We should burn that, shouldn't we? That'd disable the effect. Right? I don't remember the lore..."

Izza carefully opened the pouch and looked at the contents. "It's metal." She looked up. "It won't burn."

She sat on her knees for a moment, looking at the pouch. "You have a gun in your apartment, right?"

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. DON'T MOVE!" And she was bolting off again, nearly tripping into the wall at the enthusiastic head start.

"WAIT FOR ME, DUMBASS!"

Being their apartments were relatively close (Riley's was another two and a half blocks over), it didn't take them long to get there.

Hex bag in hand, Izza followed Riley into her apartment, waiting for her to locate one of her many guns.

A few seconds later, Riley heard a shout, followed by soft tapping sound on the ground.

"Got it." Riley called, walking back in the room where Izza was, hand wrapped around the handle of a still-shiny beretta. "You wanna gank this sucker or should I?"

But Izza wasn't listening, instead she had discarded the bag to the floor, and was panickly running her hand under water. The smell of metal burning wood became apparent, and with effort, Izza grabbed a pair of tongs in her other hand and picked the hex bag up. "It fucking BURNED me!"

"At least it's not the cursed ballet shoes?" Riley managed, hiding a snicker - if it really was supernatural, they'd be dead by now.

Izza stared her down, showing her hand to Riley. The skin of her palm was nearly bubbled in obvious second degree burns.

"It was fine. Until we walked in. And then it got hot, fast." She muttered. "Wait. This is a game!" She looked at Riley. "There's another hex bag, and-" she held up the tongs, "this is how we find it."

Green eyes widened in mock horror, "Or, y'know, we _die._ "

"I highly doubt we're going to die, you dumbshit." Laela exclaimed as she walked deeper into the apartment, the back of her burnt hand hovering the bag to feel the heat rise as she walked. By the time she had maneuvered around, she was in the bathroom, coughing from the smoke the hex bag was letting out. She opened the cabinet under the sink and smoke billowed out. humming softly in annoyance, she leaned over and reached the tongs with the other hex bag into the area and scooted around until suddenly, the smoke dissipated. She looked inside and saw another matching bag touching the original, and she leaned in and felt for temperature, realizing that they were their original temperature.

"If you make them touch, they stop burning!" Izza yelled from the bathroom, coming out with the two hex bags. "Okay, so. There's two and by the way they reacted to each other, I'm guessing they're connected under, like, the same spell or something, right? So I need a gun too. And then we need to find a secluded place where no one will hear the gunshots."

Riley disappeared for a moment, walking out wielding a Browning and handing it to her.

"Let's go."

The bus ride was uneventful, and the walk to the meadow even more so.

Izza looked at Riley as she set down the leather pouches on the ground, stepping back and cocking her gun.

"I wonder what this is going to do to us." Riley mutter as she aimed.

At the same time, both triggers were pulled and then the world went black.

* * *

When the smaller girl opened her eyes, she coughed and sat up quickly, clawing around for the gun that had flown out of her hand when she dropped. Memories that had come flooding from their walls inside her head made it pound, and she reached out for the brunette still unconscious beside her.

"Riley, get up… You gotta get up, we gotta go. Back to the boys…" She gasped, realization of the night before hitting her like a freight train. "Fuck."

"Nyahh...where the fuck _are_ we? We don't even know if we're back where we should be."

Laela stood and looked down. "Come on, Riley, remember. We're not. Remember the last month, I know you can." She said, pointing the the scorch marks on the ground from the hex bags.

"Last month was normal. Things were safe, not trying to kill us! I actually was back doing what I would have prior to that damn convention, and case you hadn't noticed, actually _had_ a freakin' hot girl that was into me! Yeah, so we're home termite-infested chock-full-of-crap-that-wants-to-skin-you sweet home. Yippee fuckin' do." It was a verbal shrug, she doing anything to forget the switch had happened.

All three pairs of wings exposed themselves as the seraph's eyes glowed a pure white. " _My husband is back there_." She spoke slowly and dangerously. "We aren't home yet. Still in our world. We need to get to the portal."

"Can't you just-" Arms flailed for a few seconds, "POOF! Us there like you did last time? You've got wings, must mean your mojo's back." She ducked immediately after saying that, expecting to get decked.

"I'm waiting for you to get up and grab your gun, you dumbass." She shook her head. "Come on."

Scrambling for the gun that landed some five feet away, Riley was on her feet, following Laela as she had started walking off.

When Riley had gotten up, Laela turned and touched her forehead, and suddenly, they were outside the wall that would bring them back through to their second world.

"I'm not gonna run through that like last time. I'm not excited to be going back. This is worst than the first time."

"Would you rather we bring her with? You can put her in danger if you want to." Laela turned to look at her momentarily, before dragging her through the wall.

As soon as they were through to the other side, Riley looked at Laela.

"No. I learned that the first time around too - I'm done trying to endanger other people because of the shit I want. And...for New York - I'm sorry. You should've let her k-."

A hand was suddenly over Riley's mouth as Laela shushed her. "There's demons everywhere, Riley. Stay quiet."

Eyes widened as speech was muffled, but at another glare the sound stopped.

' _Well? Guns are useless...'_ The look was there, but at least it felt sort of okay being back in danger - at least they knew how to deal with it.

The tell tale silver blade slipped into Laela's grasp as she moved slowly, whispering, "we have to get far enough away from the portal, otherwise I can't get us to the bunker…"

"What, on three and just _bolt_?" A sarcastic whisper came in reply, the taller fumbling for the knife she knew wouldn't be there.

"...pretty much." Came the reply. "Get out of the alley, turn right, and get to the next alley. And stay in front of me." Laela looked at her, holding out her blade to Riley.

"Got it," and with a nod, one hand grabbed for the blade, free hand grabbing for Laela's. "One-" and she was dragging her along, down the alley and out.

"Right, dumbass!" Laela reminded the hunter as she turned wrong, spinning them in a quite literal circle before fixing it to careen down the next alley.

Three demons came from the back and Laela's eyes glowed as she smited them with a blast of sound.

They rolled into the next alley,an absolute hoard of black eyes following them, Riley screaming as Laela grabbed onto her, and suddenly, they were outside the bunker.

"Stop screaming, idiot!" Laela yelled as they toppled apart, both landing on the ground.

It turned into laughter before the seraph could smack her over the head, Riley trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my god. Talk about a welcome back, holy shit. Sure counts as cardio for the _rest of my life_. We should make a video game out of that. Not like Slender, but like Slender except Slendy's got pitch. black. eyes! Damn, I missed this!"

"So much for walking inside…" Laela muttered, grabbing her blade and wiping her face, smearing the droplets of blood that she had accumulated from their struggle.

"Look, if you want to be all calm that's fine with me. I'm good. I just want to stretch out on a couch and dog through stupid myths we used to believe when we were in middle school. Just to kill time. I mean, unless you wanna go guns blazing after Rowena for that spell... "

"The boys probably already have." Laela shrugged, walking towards the front, about fifteen feet away when it opened.

"Laela…"

Dean was the first one out, his voice trailing off into the air as the scene replicated a reversal of the first time Riley was brought over, he running to Laela and picking her up, swinging her in circles before putting her down and kissing her hard, tears running freely down his cheeks as he held her close, trying hard to not hiccup.

Riley could only look sideways before looking past them to Sam.

"Tell me you expected that. Any news over here?"

But Sam wasn't paying attention, face red as he rubbed his still marked up neck, trying to look anywhere but at his brother and Laela. He shifted uncomfortably, and Charlie answered.

"Besides Chicago, which looks like you've already seen… No."

"Great. Any ideas where to take this? In the meantime, we have coffee? I wanna run the bar, make some drinks. I miss it already." Riley admitted, turning to walk past the redhead to go inside.

Laela watched her walk into the bunker, before looking back at Dean, her face still too calm as she reached a hand out to touch his cheek.

"You just pop back over and you're already bloody. Who do I need to kill?" Was the first thing out of his mouth, eyes scanning her to check for any other injuries after seeing the blood on her face.

She only stared at him, silent as tears slipped down her cheeks.

When she didn't answer, he ran a hand through her hair before kissing her forehead.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me now. Let's get you cleaned up, and then we can all get food or something. Unless Riley decides to caffeinate us to death, we've got nothing to worry about for the time being. At least you're OK, and you're back here, in my arms - safe."

At that, all her walls broke down and she let out a pathetic wail, leaning against him as her fingers clutched into his shirt.

His arms wrapped around her and he held tighter to her, looking over her to Charlie with a ' _help me'_ look. Then again, both of them were crying so it's not like it mattered, but still.

She gasped for air and wrapped her arms around him. "Can we go… Be alone…" She stuttered out.

He smiled, looking at her.

"You're emotional as hell. You're not in shape for what we'd usual do - so let's just cuddle, OK? Come on." He coaxed, leading her inside.

"Don't tell me what I'm up and not up to…" She sighed as she leaned against him, following him.

When they passed the kitchen, Riley had the entire countertop covered with various mugs and bottles, and she was digging through one of the upper cabinets.

"We won't see her till tomorrow, will we?" Dean half joked as they headed to their room - Laela partially wondering if it had been destroyed like the last time someone either one of them had cared about disappeared.

"I dragged her away from her coffeehouse job and a girl…." Laela spoke quietly, finally starting to sound more like herself as she looked around the still moderately clean room.

"You didn't destroy it…" She looked back at him. "Either that, or you clean up nicely."

"I cleaned. Took forever, but at least you can see the floor. You should've heard Charlie bitching about 'Wait til Laela gets back and sees this' so I figured I'd better or else you'd kill me." He explained, smiling as he shut the door behind him.

She smiled softly, walking back over to him and toying with the buttons on his flannel. "I missed you. And I feel terrible that I didn't even know I missed you."

"Can't be any worse than not looking for me when things go wrong. Realistically, Sam and I just shouldn't talk about that stuff - somehow we always end up right where we're supposed to be, end of the world or not. And now you're drawn into that, too. And god did I miss you, Lae. You have no idea." He looked at her, waiting for her to look up again before he kissed her, soft and slow.

She reached up and cupped his cheeks, pressing herself to him as she felt his hands snake around her waist. "I signed up for this…" She mumbled against his lips. "I agreed to be a Winchester."

She broke the kiss for a moment, a full forest of eye color meeting as she smiled. "And I will continue to be a Winchester. Forever." She leaned back, reaching behind her neck to unclasp the chain around her neck. "When I didn't know… I thought it was my mother's." She removed the ring from the chain and slid the ring, her ring, and Mary's before it, back onto her correct finger.


	19. Chapter 20

"Now that I know again, I'm glad that she didn't take this from me." Laela smiled sadly, looking at her hand for a moment. "I would be crushed."

"As would I - I'm glad you kept it, it's where it belongs again. I hope nothing like that happens again, I was worried sick. You think I'm bad when someone messes with Baby, oh, it's worse with you. Speaking of which... Eh, never mind. You wanted to cuddle. Come on," he started, sitting down on the bed and beckoning her over.

She stopped, crossing her arms. "You know not to nevermind me, Dean Winchester." Her eyes narrowed. "Spit it out."

"You do realize I've yet to actually pin you down on her hood, right?" He couldn't help the smirk, remembering how he'd find her working in the garage nearly a year and a half ago now. He never forgot.

"You're insufferable. Weren't you just saying that I was in no condition to be doing what we usually do?" She strode over to him, standing between his separated knees and looking down slightly.

"That's why I said never mind, love."

Two seconds later he'd pulled her down into his lap and just held her, knowing that's where she wanted to be.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, laughing against his lips. "That wasn't a no, Mr. Winchester."

" _Wait._ You actually want me to- well it can't be the garage, that'd echo. Hm... How about we just go tell everyone we're going for a drive?"

"Prince, I've been gone for a month." She whispered. "You could take me anywhere."

She stood up, unbuttoning the blazer she was wearing. "I do however, need to change. Desperately."

"I'm just gonna leave before I pin you to the bed instead. So much for cuddling, hey?"

"Like you haven't watched me change before." She sighed, pulling off her shirt and kicking off her flats. She unbuckled the thin, golden belt and weaved it back through her pant loops, tossing it as she unbuttoned the formal dress pants she was wearing.

Dean rolled his eyes, but stayed where he was.

Laela quickly changed, pulling the flannel shawl over her shoulders and looking at Dean. "Better?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife? I mean that's- that's flannel, but- wh-...those jeans, they're...not you. But you're you, it's just-doesn't matter, it'll be off soon anyways."

"Won't be off if you keep dissing my choice of clothing, Mr. Military Surplus."

He laughed, though he scowled lightly.

"Yeah, at least that stuff can withstand more than one wear. Those jeans are going to fall apart, how can you wear that? We go hunting like that and you trip or something, you're liable to break your knee! Problem solved, I'll just rip them apart when I get you far enough away from civilization and we're alone."

"These jeans are made of thicker material than yours are. Rip them and I will kill you in cold blood." She laughed, though it was a cold, threatening laugh. "And don't act like I couldn't outrun you any day of the week in these chucks." She walked back over and pulled him up, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Note taken. C'mon, let's go. Wonder if Riley's killed anyone yet..."

"Don't really care…" She shrugged, dragging him along.

"Then again, we come home and she's dead, can't say I wouldn't have expected it. So, how far out you think we need?"

"Well, we're in Kansas.." She nodded to Charlie as they walked past. "So probably just out of Lebanon."

"Fine with me."

"Hey Dean?" She looked at him as they got into the car, quiet for a moment as he put the keys in the ignition and started her.

"Hey Laela?" he asked back, smiling as he turned to look at her.

"I love you."

He really tried to not roll his eyes, being he hadn't expected her saying that. In complete honesty, he thought it was going to be an actual question. But he shrugged and leaned in to kiss her, pulling away with a, "No way, love you more."

She smiled into the kiss, green eyes crinkling as she looked at him. "But I love you the most."

He shook his head. "To infinity, and shut up, I win."

Her eyes narrowed and her hand reached out, the glare not disappearing as she pinched his chest, her aim perfect as she twisted slightly.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He bristled and brushed her hand off him after realizing what she'd done, though the absolutely gleeful smile on her face lessened his reaction. After all, this _wasn't_ the first time she'd done that.

"If we'd been on the road I could've killed both of us, you realize that?! And since _when_ do you do that during - like, normal interaction?"

The look on Laela's face couldn't be described before she jumped at him, the kiss all teeth at first before the sound of the back of Dean's head smacking the window caused her to panic.

"Oh my god, Dean! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine, damnit Laela! Get your ass over here, screw going out," it was a near growl before he kissed back, one hand reaching to rub at the back of his head.

With a snap of her fingers, they were back in their room, both standing in front of each other as she looked to him. "You want my ass over there? Come and get it, bad boy."

He didn't need to be told twice, and it was maybe three seconds before he'd pushed her to the bed, crawling on top of her and pinning her down, kissing every part of her he could reach.

"So...that whole plan...can wait...rather'd...stay...like this," he managed between kisses.

"Dean… God.. " She tried to speak, but she was smothered by his lips and his love, sighing out as she wrapped an arm around his neck, her free hand running through his hair. "Love… You."

"Just got into that in the car, don't make me start it all over again."

"I still love you." She sighed again, looking at him, her eyes tired but still full of life. She smiled, cupping his cheeks as the corners of her lips shook, her smile only growing. Between hunts and the stress of life, he hadn't seen this smile from her since their wedding.

It was that smile that kept him grounded. Kept him sane. Kept him fighting everything out there for the hell of it, just to make sure she was ok in the end. It was the smile that made him weak in the knees, his head spin and his heart stop all at the same time. It was the smile where he saw how truly happy she was with him.

"Earth to Dean…?" She spoke quietly, tilting her head.

And look that, he snapped out of it, looking straight into her eyes and replying with a, "And I still love you _most._ " before he kissed her again.

She kissed him back, his voice echoing through her head as her grace hummed around them, the air nearly sparking with electricity. She flipped them, straddling him and smiling as she kissed him over and over.

"I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss, kiss, kiss.

"You keep saying that like you think you're gonna win. Well you're not," he argued before a grin broke across his face, "and there's nothing you can do about it."

His hands scaled down her back, pressing her lips to his again as he pulled her closer. It was a few seconds before the realisation of the challenge he'd just issued hit him, and he paused, wanting to know what she'd do in return.

Instead, she only smiled, cupping his cheeks. "I missed you too much to play games right now."

"Awh, you're no fun...come on, you're telling me you don't _want_ to do anything?" With emphasis on want, she realized his eyes had glazed over and truth be told, she wasn't about to let a challenge or invite pass by.

It was a purr now as he met her gaze, his hands lifting to rest on top of her own, "Are you _sure_ , Mrs. Winchester?"

"For right now, yes…" She smiled again, though it was a twisted, dark smile that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"But I can't make any long term promises."

"Well, hey at least I got you to make one, eight months ago already."

"Eight months down, forever more to go." She tilted her head back slightly as she laughed, falling over to the side to lay next to him. "And what a wonderful forever it's going to be." She whispered, lacing their fingers together.

"This conversation is so fluffy that I'm beginning to wonder where all the sass went...you're so...cuddly. Not that's that a bad thing, but-" he looked her over, hand brushing against her cheek, "I miss it whenever you're not around."

"Really? I'd have thought you couldn't be happier when I'm not here to constantly bicker and annoy you." She spoke quietly.

"Laela. You don't annoy me, and last I checked, we're not constantly bickering."

She was quiet, staring up at the ceiling, apparently completely entranced in thought.

"Hey. What's gotten into you? Two minutes ago you were all lovestruck and happy go lucky, and now you're - that." He pointed out, trying to figure out what was wrong.

She shook her head, turning onto her side away from him for a moment. "Nothing, I'm fine." She turned back and pressed her lips to his, smiling softly at him.

"No you're not. Talk to me." He pressed, noticing how fast the change in her attitude had been.

Her smile faltered, and slowly slipped away as she looked down. "I just… I'm having a hard time… Adjusting back to… Actually being loved."

The last three words hit Dean like a decent hook, and he blinked, letting the meaning of that sink in. What on earth could she've been through to make her say that? Before saying anything, his hands raised in an 'I surrender'.

"If you'd rather not explain, you don't have to. I'll listen."

"Marshall… He was a boy I dated in high school… And when Rowena sent me and Riley back… He was the boy I was dating. But…" She stopped, her lip quivering as she looked away.

"But what? It's okay, Laela, whatever you say isn't going to affect how I see you or anything like that. I love you."

"Emotional scars last so much longer than physical ones, Dean."

Again he paused, before a sudden want to find another portal back to wherever Laela had been sent to came over him, he wanted to kill this Marshall she was talking about for causing her to say these things, even if things were alright in their current universe - which obviously was being flipped around because they wouldn't be having this conversation right now otherwise.

"He said I was nothing but a nuisance. Nothing but a dragging weight and I was lucky to have him, because he was the only one who would ever put up with me. He always said that in high school... I was difficult. The problem kid. I was a hard person to be around, and he used me and tore me down and made he so weak. I'm still so weak, my skin is so thin and I can't handle any hint that someone might be done with me. I just can't… He ruined me." She didn't even notice that tears were streaming down her face as she trailed off, sniffling too hard to speak.

"Bastard." It was a dark growl, something she hadn't heard from him unless the demonic side had taken over. "God, he's lucky it's not in this universe, I'd take that fucker out myself, neverminding that he's human."

"Dean, stop…" Laela pleaded. "I said too much, I'm sorry."

"You stop. You don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong. He wasn't good enough to handle you that's his fault. You're worth more than him anyways, you know you've done so much better. You're not thin skinned, you've been possessed by a demon and won - you've watched me die and didn't completely lose yourself in the process. He didn't ruin you, it just made yourself tougher in response. No wonder you were so - do you remember the first fight we got into when we got you back to the bunker? How you threatened to kill me because I didn't understand you? I'm trying to now, and that fight - we never talked about it, the things I said and how we felt. I went and used sex as an apology without thinking about everything beforehand. We're talking now, and I'm finding a side of you you've never talked about. Don't believe what he said, because none of it's true, it never was. You are a seraph, a hunter, and the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever met. You need to realize the only thing that matters is your personal opinion of yourself - fuck the world and everyone else."

She looked at him and felt new tears slip down her cheeks as she leaned over and slowly closed the distance between them, stopping just slightly before their lips touched, cupping his cheek as her free hand touched the back of his neck.


	20. Chapter 21

He closed the distance as a finger reached up to wipe away the tears, and this kiss was slow and sweet.

She smiled against his mouth, running her fingers through his hair.

When he pulled back, his lips moved to ghost over her neck, nipping here and there. When his head lifted again, he looked in her eyes and smirked.

"So are we just gonna leave this with forehead kisses, nuzzles and lover's arguments? Or am I going to get to hear you scream at all tonight while you're clawing into me and shaking?"

Laela stopped and pulled away, and when Dean tried to follow her, he found that he couldn't move.

"You just signed yourself up for hurt, Mr. Winchester." Her voice was dark again, and she pulled her crop top over her head, chest exposed as she pulled her hair up into a bun.

" _Ooh, puttin' your hair up."_ He couldn't deny the sarcastic excitement, and he tried to reach for her again, forgetting she'd graced him down. "Really, you're gonna play like that? Not let me start with the upperhand? You already know you're gonna end up on top, so why not start the other way around."

"You're not going to let me be on top when I'm done with you, my love." She straddled him, smiling down at him as her nails drug softly over his clothed chest, before ripping his flannel open, buttons flying in every direction.

Eyes widened as the hunter nearly had a flashback to a hunt some years ago with the promise of being shown his still-beating heart as it was ripped out, but then it was a sigh as he rolled his eyes at the angel above him.

"You probably want to call that payback, hm? For all the things of yours I _destroyed_?" He purred, blinking as he watched her eyes dilate as their gaze connected.

"Maybe." She drawled as her eyes glowed softly, before her hands found his t-shirt collar and ripped downward cleaning, leaving his chest completely exposed.

She leaned down and kissed him, her breasts pushed against his chest as she lets his arms out of her graceful vice.

His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her down closer to him, he biting at her lip as one of her hands hooked into his hair.

Her tongue swept past his bottom lip, and her hips swayed against him, pulling at his hair in all the spots she remembered. She broke the kiss and moved down, biting roughly at his jawline and neck.

"Fuck, right off the bat, mhm-" He groaned, arms loosening as his hands steadied on her shoulders and he kneaded with his nails, wanting her to feel the same.

Though in hindsight, he realized he'd already scarred her from biting once before, god forbid he do that again.

And suddenly his arms were stuck again, and she laughed, moving down his body, nipping all the way down his abdomen.

"Fucking hell, Laela, wwhhhyyyy?" Not quite a frustrated whine left his lips at that, but now he knew this was a game.

Her fingers worked at his belt buckle as she looked up his body to meet his glance with hooded eyes, licking her lips as she pulled his belt clear off.

This wasn't just a game. This was seeing how long it would take to drive him insane, judging by how quickly she'd torn his belt off, though he _still_ couldn't fucking move as her hand lingered at the zipper.

"You're enough of a tease when you're not in the zone, this is ridiculous," he noted as she still hadn't moved, her gaze trained like a large cat watching it's prey. "I mean, it's a bit of a ridiculous turn on, but still."

"... Incredibly hot, huh?" She smiled, biting at his pelvic bone as she started to pull at the belt loops his jeans.

" _God, please-_ " He didn't even try to stop the whine, she knew exactly what she was doing and it was just- his gaze refocused as soon as he heard her giggle, and then she was looking up and smirking.

"Please… Please what, baby?" She ran her tongue down his v-line, laughing breathily as she moved to pull his jeans down further, pulling his boxers down along with them.

"You, more, now." Trying to lean up again, he found the movement pretty much restricted, _great_ , she was back at it again with grace restraints.

She looked back up to him and tilted her head. "What am I doing that's making you want me this badly?" Her eyes changed, light green and fawn-like, as she played innocent.

"Oh stop that! You, just you! And now you're playin' all innocent and-" he cut off with a frustrated groan at the seraph above him. He didn't even try to move this time, wanting her to drive him completely crazy just because he knew she enjoyed it.

The fawn eyes continued as her nails slowly traced up his hips, pausing where she had been biting before. "I don't know what you're talking about, love…" She spoke quietly, voice laced with a desire that had Dean's toes curling subconsciously. "I just don't know." She repeated, sinking her nails just slightly into the skin up his upper hips.

"Yes, you do. C'mon, stop playing dumb...I know you better than th-" and then she was sitting up, starting to undo her own jeans. And maybe that was the worst part of all of it, how she could do this to him and still _somehow_ manage to keep her legs covered while he was left quite literally at her mercy.

A light laugh left her as she started to pull her jeans off, barely leaning off him.

"No, you don't."

She pulled them back up, earning a whine from the hunter, and backed off his lap, standing up on the bed between his slightly parted legs, and peeled her jeans off, bending at the waist as she pulled them all the way off and discarded them.

He looked around the room, then at her, and managed to sit up. It was suddenly as if the grace hold had never been there in the first place, and with more than practiced reaction time he leaned forward to keep her from falling head over heels off the edge off the bed.

"Since you're an angel I know smacking your head on the dresser probably wouldn't hurt, but then I'd get yelled at for letting you fall, so we're here." He explained, leaning to meet her halfway into a gentle kiss.

She smiled and wrapped wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling their noses together as he spoke and then returning the kiss. "I can always count on you to catch me…"

"Yeah, catch you working on Baby when you know damn well that was a bad idea," he couldn't help the grin, "And since we _still_ haven't gotten around to the punishment for that, why don't we go down to one of the empty rooms and turn it into a mirrored dance hall?"

She looked at him for a moment and then laughed softly. "I want to stay right like this…" She pressed her lips to his, speaking against his mouth. "Just you and me."

When she pulled back, he gave her a look. "So no mirrors?" It was a practical pout from the hunter, something she wasn't used to.

"Not today, but I'm sure we can top it in a different way, but we can figure that out later. Let's just go with the flow for now, because usually we're a lot further than this by now."

"Got it," one hand went behind her head as he pulled her back into a kiss, free hand running up and down her side.

Her body shivered and she adjusted herself in his lap, the lace of her underwear rubbing against his as she moved, fingers tangling in his bedheaded hair.

"You're right, it's better like this." He agreed, flipping them before sliding down her body, peeling off her underwear as he went. "And with that last part? You're right about that, too."

"I know I'm right. If you haven't noticed, it's been two hours since we were originally supposed to leave." She cooed into his ear as he kissed down her neck. "How much did you miss me…?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"Prove it." She whispered. "God, prove it, Dean…" His name turned to a whine on her lips as she closed her eyes.

Being her eyes were already closed, Dean knew exactly what he was going to do, and hell if she expected it in the same.

Her legs were slowly eased apart as he grinned, knowing this time he wouldn't have to remind her to close her eyes. And leaning down, her gasp was music to his ears when he settled against her, hands gently holding her hips to prevent her from arching completely up off the bed.

She sighed, body shaking as her toes curled, nails digging into the sheets. His name tumbled off her lips, slipping into a loud moan.

He made a noise of approval, nose nudging her clit as he went to work, her hands slowly releasing the sheets to move to his hair. And then, the thought crossed his mind for something he knew she'd probably have experience with, though it'd surely have to be saved for the next time around.

But like that, his mind was one tracked, and he stopped what he was doing, crawling up her body with his hand resuming where his mouth had been. Only after that did he notice the glare she was giving him.

"What are you doi- ah…" She tried to speak, but as his fingers worked her sweetest spots, her legs trembled slightly and her nails were scratching down his back.

"Was thinking about trying new stuff... Like, not new stuff, but - there's flavored cream and stuff that's supposed to increase sensations and all that, if we can find some I think it'd be interesting. It's not tacky like the candy underwear and the-" her hand was behind his head pulling him into a kiss before he could finish the thought, and when she pulled away, she was giggling.

"What kind of porn were you watching while I was gone? Because I KNOW you weren't off fucking some other chick." She laughed as she spoke, but the raised eyebrow right at the end let him know that she wasn't really playing around with this question.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Though if you'd be into that, I think I know some you'd- OK, OK I'm kidding!" He degressed as soon as her eyes had widened, kissing her deeply again as his hand still kept the pace, another finger slipping into her folds.

"If there is ever anyone else in this bedroom, it's because I picked them, Winchester." She growled, pushing him away and to the side so that he landed on his back.

She swung her leg over his waist and adjusted, sinking down onto him as her nails pressed against his chest.

" _Fucking hell, Lae!"_ Somewhere between a shout and a groan she caught her nickname, catching his lower lip between her teeth in the kiss that followed, his hands reaching to rest on her body. "What's all the possessiveness for, hm? You're fucking hot when you take charge like this, was _not_ expecting you to just throw me on my back like this..."

"That's what you get for not using your fucking tongue, Dean." She rolled her hips slowly, leaning back as she moved against him.

He looked at at her in part amazement at the time, knowing he'd never actually get tired of it.

"Sorry princess, just wanted to share ideas. And you teased the shit out of me, I'm not allowed to do the same?"

"No." The pout was nearly visible in her speech as she rolled her hips, intertwining their fingers and kissing him as she rode him slowly.

At that, he must have glared so hard she could _hear_ it, because the kiss has broke and she'd flicked his nose with a giggle. He sighed as he brought their interlaced hand up to his lips, kissing each knuckle before speaking.

"You have one moment where you're the kick ass angel you really are and then you go right back to a hopeless romantic. Laela, I fucking love you." He laughed softly as he kissed her again, free hand moving to run down the buttons of her spine.

Her free hand cupped his cheek, whispering against his lips. "Love you too…" A whimper followed as her hips began to move faster against him.

His eyes closed at her hand on his cheek, and it was a nod before his hands moved again to steady on her hips.

"It's nice like this, you not being insistent that we get rough. It's close to 1926 all over again, except no dancing beforehand." He noted, trying to arch his back slightly beneath her to adjust her movements given he didn't feel the familiar hold of grace around him.


End file.
